Angel de la guarda
by Yayoi-01
Summary: La vida y la muerte, un Angel guardian y su protegido. InuxKag by Yayoi
1. Chapter 1

Memorias de un amor

Ángel de la guarda I

En toda la oscuridad existe la luz al final del camino y toda claridad viene acompañada de la sombra, ambas se encuentran unidas, ambas necesitan una de la otra; sino hay sombras no habrá que alumbrar y sino hay luz no existirá la sombra; esta balanza muchas veces llega a perder el equilibrio y a veces la oscuridad es capaz de apagar toda claridad; al igual que este equilibrio se encuentra en el mundo este existe en cada persona, Yo creo en las segundas oportunidades y creo que mas fuerte es el lado luminoso de una persona que su lado oscuro; ya que además de nosotros y de nuestros seres queridos que nos ayudan y nos enseñan cada día como mantener viva nuestra luz interior, existen los terceros aquellos que nunca te abandonan y a quienes nunca debes olvidar, aquellos que te cuidan a pesar de toda oscuridad...Ángel de la guarda dulce compañía, no me desampares ni en la noche ni en el día porque entonces yo me perdería...Amen. (Kagome)

-Kagome: YA ME VOYYY!!

-Zota: pero hermana que no vez que llueve a cantaros, deberías de disculparte y no ir...

-Kagome: Zota, si aquí llueve 364 días al año solo tenemos un día de sol!!

-Zota: ¿Que? No seas mentirosa Kagome...Además recuerda que salimos de viaje en 2 horas!

Le pique el ojo me coloque los zapatos, abrí la puerta, la lluvia era tan espesa que parecía bruma, abrí mi paraguas de color rosa y salí a la calle, me voltee y mire a mi hermanito con una carita algo preocupada, sonreí y alcé mi mano. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No te preocupes Zota estaré bien!! Nos vemos mas tarde!!

-Zota: CUIDATE!!

Comencé a caminar, las calles estaban abarrotadas de agua, parecía una tormenta mi familia y yo vivimos cerca de la costa, y aquí las tormentas parecen un diluvio, sonó la pequeña campanita de la entrada a la tienda. (Kagome)

"Por fin llegas amiga!!"

-Kagome: Discúlpame Sango pero mira la tormenta...

-Sango: Hoy Miroku llego inclusive primero que yo!; El abrió la tienda y me regaño el muy idio...

"Y además están chismeando?!"

Sango era mi mejor amiga, nos conocimos en la cafetería en la cual trabajamos; Miroku era nuestro jefe siempre se hacia el de corazón duro y el tacaño pero era un buen muchacho. (Kagome)

-Miroku: Higurashi nuevamente llegas tarde! Que crees que la cafetería se mantiene sola?

-Kagome: Lo siento señor Miroku pero es que vengo a pedirle unos días...

-Miroku: ¿QUÉ?

-Kagome: Es que mi madre, mi hermano y yo vamos a visitar a una prima, y pues pasaremos solo una semana por allá, por favor si desea me lo descuenta pero no me quite el trabajo!

-Sango: No te preocupes Miroku yo me encargare de todo por aquí.

-Miroku: Ya pues esta bien puedes ir, pero debes de estar aquí en una semana sino te quitare el trabajo!

-Kagome: Gracias muchas gracias, le aseguro no le fallare!

Tome mi sombrilla, y salí en ese momento sentí que la campanita de la puerta sonó muy lento como si ya no la volvería a escuchar, me detuve, y seguí, la lluvia aun era muy espesa debía ir al terminal a encontrarme con mi madre y mi hermano. (Kagome)

-Kagome: TAXIIIIIIII!!

Lo único que se podía ver eran las luces de los carros, que pasaban rebasando el agua hasta mis pies, hasta que uno de ellos me termino de mojar el agua me empapo por completo, tire la sombrilla al suelo y el auto se detuvo, se bajo un muchacho corriendo, llevaba una gabardina negra, me cubrió con su paraguas negro, pero yo me aleje y seguí bajo la lluvia. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Acaso cree que esta es una autopista? Porque va a tan alta velocidad?

"Yo lo siento mucho, no la vi"

-Kagome: Usted cree que este es el atuendo adecuado para que yo me vaya de viaje?

"La verdad no se ve muy graciosa así toda empapada y enojada"

-Kagome: Y además se burla?!

Le tumbe la sombrilla al suelo en un arrebato, sus cabellos comenzaban a humedecerse, cuando alzo la mirada vi unos ojos como nunca había visto antes, no se ni como describirlos. (Kagome)

"No tiene porque enfurecerse de esta manera"

-Kagome: entonces no corra tanto en su vehículo, que no ve que puede matarse o matar a alguien?

"No me gustaría matar a nadie, aunque la muerte es parte de la vida, y las personas no mueren 2 veces"

se agacho y tomo el paraguas, en eso tocaron la corneta de su auto, bajaron el vidrio del copiloto y una mujer se asomo un poco por la ventana. (Kagome)

"Inuyasha ¿qué haces?, vamos a llegar tarde"

-Kagome: Veo que lo esperan mejor se va y ya no?!

"Ya voy, solo le pediré un taxi a esta jovencita testaruda."

La ventana del vidrio se volvió a cerrar, ya no se veía a la mujer dentro del carro...¿Inuyasha? nombre peculiar nunca antes lo había escuchado, parecía de otra época, tome mi paraguas y seguí sacando la mano. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Para que es el paraguas que no ves que estas mojada?

-Kagome: Mejor váyase para su cita no vaya a llegar tarde! Y pues es para no terminarme de mojar...

-Inuyasha: Creo que no le queda nada seco.

-Kagome: No sea atrevido y ya váyase!. TAAAAAXIIIIIIII!!

-Inuyasha: Si quiere la llevo.

-Kagome: No gracias no soportaría estar con un patán que se burla de mi!

-Inuyasha: Ahora soy patán?

-Kagome: se lo merece por atrevido y ya que hace aquí?

-Inuyasha: Le consigo un taxi!

-Kagome: Allí parado dudo que me consiga un taxi!

-Inuyasha: ¿Eso crees?

Coloco sus dedos en la boca y silbo con una fuerza que de inmediato había un taxi justo frente a mis ojos. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Wowwww ¿cómo fue que...

Cuando vi a mi lado ya no estaba se iba moviendo para su auto, yo subí al taxi, cuando pasamos a su lado llevaba unas gafas puestas; no pude ver sus ojos por una vez mas, aquellos ojos parecían vacíos y tristes, casi muertos, y al mismo tiempo sentía una fascinación por aquellos ojos que talvez nunca mas volvería ver. (Kagome)

-Taxista: Debería decirle a su novio que no usara lentes oscuros bajo estos aguaceros

-Kagome: ¿Cómo ha usted dicho? ¿Mi novio? Es la primera vez en mi vida que veo a ese hombre.

-Taxista: ya veo rompieron?

-Kagome: Ya le dije que no lo conozco!

-Taxista: Hombre bien extraño ese amigo suyo, a ¿dónde la llevo?

-Kagome: Al terminal.

Parecía que el taxista era sordo o no entendía el español; al llegar al terminal mi madre me regaño por las fachas en las que llegaría hasta donde mi prima, así que me toco cambiarme en el baño publico, una vez seca subimos todos al autobús, mi familia era pequeña así que siempre nos sentábamos atrás los 3 siempre juntos, el viaje fue tedioso 2 horas en autobús, hasta la capital; una vez que llegamos, nos bajamos para tomar un taxi, esperaba que no fuera tan difícil como el de esta mañana. (Kagome)

-Sra. Higurashi: Zota dame la mano esta vía es muy peligrosa, hay gandolas, autobuses y los carros pasan como aviones ni los ves...

-Zota: esta bien mamá...

Cuando mi madre menciono los carros recordé a ese chico extravagante y tonto, me caía mal pero no se porque no dejaba de pensar en el suceso de esa mañana "las personas no mueren 2 veces" ¿qué habrá querido decir?. (Kagome)

-Sra. Higurashi: Kagome hija en que piensas?

-Kagome: Yo no en nada mama en nada!

-Sra. Higurashi: deberías buscar un teléfono en donde podamos avisarle a tu prima que ya estamos en la capital pero que no encontramos forma de irnos...

-Kagome: Claro mamá yo lo busco, ya vuelvo.

Entre a la cafetería, se llamaba "El cangrejo feliz" extraño nombre para una cafetería en un lugar tan retirado, le pregunte a la camarera de un teléfono, me dijo que en el bar del frente encontraría uno. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Mamá voy a cruzar para buscar el teléfono.

-Sra. Higurashi: hija ten cuidado ve para ambos lados!

-Kagome: tranquila!!

Cruce al otro lado sin ningún inconveniente, recordé que no llevaba conmigo el numero, así que no entre al bar "la cachorrita" que poca imaginación tenían en aquel lugar. Me acerque a la carretera pero no cruce le grite a mi madre preguntando sobre el numero, los carros pasaban tan rápido que casi no escuchaba a mi madre. (Kagome)

-Sra. Higurashi: Esta en tu cartera Hija!!

-Kagome: ¿QUÉ?!

-Sra. Higurashi: En tu cartera!!

-Kagome: VOY PARA ALLA!!

Coloque un pie en el asfalto, mire a mi lado y habían 2 grandes bombillos acercándose, vi arriba y había un hombre moviendo las manos muy desesperado, soltando una botella y con los ojos fijos en mi, al ver hacia delante, vi como mi madre se levantaba de la silla donde estaba sentada, Zota señalaba aquellos gigantescos bombillos, recuerdo que sentí como una enorme pared empujándome hacia un lado, y la imagen de mi madre se comenzaba a torcer, Zota tenia lagrimas en los ojos no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría, sentí un dolor agudo en todo el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo y todo se volvió negro. (Kagome)

"¡¡KAGOOOMEEE!!"


	2. El protegido

Memorias de un amor

Ángel de la guarda II

Silencio, eterno y absoluto; no puedes escuchar llanto ni sonrisas, no se puede escuchar las gotas de lluvia, silencio y soledad siempre van juntas... "¡¡Escarpelo!!"... Siempre de la mano el llanto y la tristeza... "¡¡No dejen que se nos vaya!!"... Vida y muerte unidas por un hilo transparente... "No responde!!"... ¿Cuándo sabemos que hemos roto ese hilo?; abrí mis ojos y vi una luz cegadora; muchas manos estaban sobre mi, me senté y mire a mi alrededor; a mi lado derecho habían 3 hombres todos vestidos de verde, y a mi lado izquierdo 2 mujeres, eran doctores y enfermeras, todos tocándome, pero yo no sentía nada; cuando mire detrás de mi, estaba yo con muchos tubos en mi boca y en mi garganta, me estaban operando, pero yo estaba bien! sentada sobre mi misma, me asuste y me levante de la cama, era un cuadro horrible y aterrador. (Kagome)

"Hombres y mujeres excepcionales salvan vidas, siempre y cuando este en sus manos el poder hacerlo"

-Kagome: ¿Qué?!

Mire a todos lados, pero no había nadie, era una voz masculina, se escuchaba tan tranquila, pude haber quedado horas hipnotizada escuchando esa voz; cuando vi a mi lado había un joven no sabia de donde había salido era alto, vestido de color negro, tenia un resplandor plateado por todo su cuerpo, era impresionantemente imponente. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿De donde saliste?, ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? ... ¿Quién eres tú?

"Como siempre, nunca entienden lo que ocurre luego de ser expulsados, o tal vez es que no desean entender... Me llamo Hoyo"

-Kagome: ¿Qué me ocurrió?

-Hoyo: Eso ya lo deberías de saber, mira allá en la ventana del quirófano...

Mire muy lento y vi a mi madre, ella estaba llorando viendo fijamente como los doctores colocaban sus manos dentro de mi; me acerque e intente tocar el vidrio pero no podía tocarlo, comencé a llorar, Hoyo coloco su mano en mi hombro y me volteo. (Kagome)

-Hoyo: No puedes tocar nada como vez te repele todo, no puedes ni atravesarlo ni tocarlo así de sencillo, eso es para que no puedas salir de esta habitación en la que esta tu cuerpo, no saldrás de ella hasta saber que ocurrirá...

-Kagome: No voy a sobrevivir a la operación?

-Joyo: No lo se... Te atropello una gandola Kagome, te fracturaste todo tu lado izquierdo, es un milagro que estés en este quirófano.

-Kagome: Viniste a buscarme... porque yo no te dije mi nombre...

-Hoyo: No seas pesimista, escucha el hecho de que estés fuera de tu cuerpo no significa que estas muerta... El cuerpo y el alma son seres individuales, el alma hace que el cuerpo se mueva, y el cuerpo protege el alma; Tu cuerpo esta muy lastimado, y ya no tiene forma de protegerte, tu ahora eres el ser, eres el alma que ha expulsado el cuerpo, porque el no puede mantener el corazón latiendo.

-Kagome: Entonces si estoy muerta...

-Hoyo: Mira aquel pequeño latido que refleja aquel monitor es signo de vida, y mientras no se apague estas formalmente viva...

-Kagome: No quiero morir... Ayúdame...

El me miro con unos ojos llenos de esperanza y parecía que alrededor de este camino al final había un rayo de luz, me explico que no podía dejar la sala, hasta saber que ocurriría con mi cuerpo si aceptaría nuevamente mi ser o si moriría; Luego de 3 Horas, los doctores salieron del quirófano hablaron con mi madre yo no pude escuchar, el monitor aun enseñaba aquel pequeño latido, aun no había muerto, mi madre comenzó a llorar; colocaron mi cuerpo en una camilla y lo sacaron, yo caminaba detrás de el como si algo me atara con el. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Hoyo ¿qué ocurre? No puedo detenerme!

-Hoyo: Esa es buena señal, eso significa que tu cuerpo no permite que te alejes, tal vez desee que entres de nuevo en el...

Lo colocaron en terapia intensiva, mi madre abrazaba a Zota y ambos lloraban sin consuelo; yo me senté en la cama y miraba todos esos cables que salían de mi cuerpo, inclusive había uno que parecía estar unido a mi corazón, no estaba muy segura, Hoyo se paro a mi lado, allí estuvimos por 2 horas mas. (Kagome)

-Hoyo: He venido como unas 12 veces a este Hospital, pero creo que Kaede esta vez se equivoco...

-Kagome: ¿Kaede? ¿Quién es? Y tu ¿qué eres?

-Hoyo: No necesitaras saber quienes somos si todo sale bien, si vuelves a tu cuerpo.

-Kagome: Mejor no me expliques, yo solamente deseo volver, no me puedo ir.

-Hoyo: solo nos queda esperar...

Hoyo se sentó en la cama que estaba junto a mi, estaba vacía, seguían pasando las horas, me levante y me acerque al monitor, mis latidos eran débiles, casi escasos; si pudiera tocarlo vería como hacer que esos latidos fueran mas rápidos o con mayor fuerza; acerque mi mano hasta el, y de pronto el no me repelió, como había ocurrido antes, lo atravesé. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Hoyo ¿qué significa el que atraviese las cosas?

Voltee a mirarlo el estaba sentado en la camilla, el traje negro ya no estaba, vestía una camiseta plateada brillante y hermosa, y su pantalón y sus zapatos eran del mismo color, detrás de el se podían ver unas alas plegadas a su espalda; y el brillo que lo rodeaba se había vuelto mas fuerte; tenia 5 botones de oro en el lado derecho de su camisa, mis ojos no creían lo que veían. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Qué te paso? ¿Cuándo te cambiaste?

-Hoyo: Esta es una mala señal... creo que después de todo si tendré que explicarte...

-Kagome: ¿Eres un ángel?

-Hoyo: Soy un ángel de plata, Kagome tu cuerpo te ha expulsado por completo.

-Kagome: ¿Qué?... No puede ser, pero aun late mi corazón, mira el monitor, dijiste que mientras hubiera actividad allí reflejada estaba oficialmente viva!

-Hoyo: Las personas que ven a los ángeles están mas muertos que vivos... No es por desanimarte, pero tu cuerpo no te aceptara por un buen tiempo, no es capaz de protegerte...

-Kagome: No me voy a ir hasta que entre en ese cuerpo...

Me monte sobre la cama, y cuando me acosté sobre mi cuerpo, salí expulsada hacia atrás, como si algo me empujara. (Kagome)

-Hoyo: ¿Estas bien?

-Kagome: si creo...

Vi a Hoyo, sus alas eran realmente hermosas estaban extendidas y sus manos me sostenían, comencé a llorar. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Yo no quiero morir...

-Hoyo: Calma, no estas muerta, no aun, tengo que terminar mi tarea.

De pronto escuche una hermosa canción, parecía el canto de una sirena, atraía de tal manera, que me olvide por un instante del dolor que sentía en mi pecho, la tristeza se alejo, mientras aquel canto llenaba mis oídos de algo mágico. (Kagome)

-Hoyo: Vamos.

Atravesamos la pared, fue algo muy extraño, vi a mi madre y a Zota ambos dormían, me acerque y les di un beso, un beso que jamás sabrían que les di; Hoyo me guiaba por el pasillo, la hermosa melodía se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, llegamos a la puerta de la capilla del hospital. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Vamos a rezar por mi cuerpo? ¿Oye que es esa canción?

-Hoyo: No vamos a rezar Kagome, y ese es el llamado de Kaede… nos espera...

Mire a Hoyo, quien me extendió la mano, la tome con mucha fuerza, estaba muy nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo muy ansiosa de saber de donde provenía aquella melodía. Cerré mis ojos sentí como la mano de Hoyo me guiaba, di 2 pasos y sentí como si unas sabanas de terciopelo me rodeaban y develaban un nuevo mundo, abrí mis ojos y no creía lo que veía. (Kagome)

-Hoyo: Nos debe estar esperando en la gran sala... ¿Kagome?

Era un gran espacio, con columnas que se perdían en la inmensidad del techo, el techo tenia dibujado pequeños ángeles que se movían por todos lados y correteaban jugando; Todo estaba vestido de blanco, delante de mi habían miles de ángeles cada uno con algo en la cabeza, se movían de aquí para allá, con papeles, niños, algunos hasta con instrumentos musicales, todos de diferente color de piel, de diferente sexo, de diferentes cabellos y ojos; todos con alas blancas y unas togas del mismo color, la luz que resplandecía de cada uno de ellos, era blanca también, pero ninguna tan fuerte como la de Hoyo quien me veía. (Kagome)

-Kagome: es, es, es, es el cielo?

-Hoyo: No, esta es la sala común, es digamos la puerta de bienvenida y además están las "oficinas" del cielo, cada puerta lleva a un lugar especifico, si no conoces cada una de ella te puedes perder, y debemos buscarte, no querrás eso, así que no te separes de mi...

-Kagome: Si!

Seguía de muy cerca de Hoyo, este cuando pasaba los demás ángeles le cedían el paso, todos parecían guardarle un gran respeto, habían muchas caras, todas hermosas, cruzamos a la derecha y seguimos caminando, la sala común era enorme, creo que vi como un billón de ángeles en esos minutos en los que caminaba con Hoyo, por fin vi una gran puerta era enorme, como de 5 metros, era hecha toda en oro, grabado tenia una cruz y sobre esa cruz se podía leer " La luz y la esperanza llevan al camino de la verdad". (Kagome)

-Kagome: Aquellos que no sepan hablar español no podrán leer eso...

-Hoyo: Aquí deseamos que todos se sientan como en casa, así que hablamos un mismo dialecto el español, todos los que entran aunque no sepan hablarlo se les da el don de entenderlo y aprenderlo... pero quiero que mires con mas atención esa puerta...

Mire a Hoyo y luego vi la imponente puerta, las letras comenzaban a cambiar, ahora estaban en ingles, era increíble. (Kagome)

-Hoyo: Y luego cambian a Japonés y luego para árabe, y a todos los dialectos que te puedas imaginar...

-Kagome: Es increíble...

Antes de tocar la puerta, esta se abrió, develo un pasillo, las columnas seguían igual de altas, y los ángeles del techo venían secreteando, se podía ver una gran silla, una hermosa fuente estaba justo frente a nosotros separándonos del majestuoso asiento, y una luz dorada estaba parada en la ventana que se encontraba como en una pequeña sala aparte separada por 3 escalones, también junto a la ventana había una especie de cuerno, tallado y pintado muy delicadamente. (Kagome)

-Hoyo: Señora aquí esta, al final su cuerpo la expulso por completo.

"Si eso pude ver..."

Fue la voz más delicada que jamás había escuchado, llena de sabiduría, quede impactada, cuando 2 grandes alas doradas, se desplegaron y al voltearse pude ver los ojos de una anciana muy hermosa, su traje era blanco con detalles en oro, bajo los escalones y se acerco a mí. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Quién es usted?

"Una joven muy curiosa e podido ver, haz hecho miles de preguntas y casi ninguna te ha sido contestada, bueno bienvenida a la Gran Sala, casi ninguno entra aquí, me llamo Kaede soy un ángel dorado pequeña"

-Kagome: Es un honor el poder verla señora Kaede... ¿Por qué dice que casi ninguno entra aquí?

-Kaede: Porque no a todos les gusta ser un ángel guardián, o casi nunca tienen esa situación tan precaria como la tuya...

-Kagome: Ángel guardián?

-Kaede: así es, Kagome debido a que no puedes pasar al cielo, debido a que tu cuerpo aun esta con vida, permanecerás en la tierra como un ángel guardián... te enseñaremos tu protegido ahora mismo, sígueme...

-Hoyo: Yo me retiro señora.

-Kaede: Muchas gracias Hoyo, como siempre un excelente trabajo.

-Hoyo: El alma de Kagome es muy pura por eso no se presento ningún problema.

-Kagome: ¿Problema?, estoy muy confundida...

-Kaede: por aquí querida.

Hoyo se retiro se veía muy orgulloso por lo que había hecho, el traerme parecía una travesía peligrosa, Kaede me introdujo en una sala, estaba llena de flores, miles de colores juntos en ese pequeño vivero, mariposas blancas revoloteaban en el aire, y una pequeña cascada salía de la pared, habían cuadros de pequeños árboles, que dejaban caer sus hojas, parecían reales, pero estaban en un lienzo. (Kagome)

-Kaede: Mira las aguas de este lago, es pequeño pero me enseña lo que ocurre, me muestra lo que deseo ver o lo que debo ver, paso mucho tiempo dentro de esta habitación, por eso esta decorada con lo mas bello de la tierra la naturaleza, ahora ve el agua y te revelara quien será tu protegido.

Ella se coloco a un lado, su luz alumbraba de un dorado tenue todas las flores, en el agua el resplandor dorado se reflejaba exacto, era como un espejo, me asome vi mi rostro, y luego en el agua comenzaron a aparecer unas ondas, se comenzaba a ver un rostro, era un hombre estaba en una habitación, no lo podía creer. (Kagome)

Kagome: ¿Inuyasha?!


	3. Nace un angel

Ángel de la Guarda XI

Ángel de la guarda III

Las esperanzas son símbolo de nuestra fe, muchas veces la perdemos cuando no encontramos la salida, a veces nos la quitan con palabras que matan el alma y envenenan el corazón, y otras veces sencillamente no hay esperanza alguna albergada en nosotros; Las aguas mostraban a Inuyasha, seguía mirando aquel reflejo y Kaede se acerco y también observo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. (Kagome)

-Kaede: Veo que lo conoces, será mas fácil el que lo protejas...

-Kagome: No lo conozco... además es un idiota.

Me aleje del pozo, y mire a Kaede con mucha decepción, no podía ir y ser amiga de ese muchacho si nada mas. (Kagome)

-Kaede: No hables así recuerda en donde estas, Kagome esta es una forma de que vuelvas a tu cuerpo, deberías de aceptar así tu recuperación de tu cuerpo mortal será mas rápida.

-Kagome: ¿Cómo me ayuda esto a estar viva de nuevo?

-Kaede: Si aceptas a tu protegido, y ayudas a que este muchacho no se sienta tan solo, y haces que ayude a otros, que brinde esa alegría que lleva escondida tu alma se fortalecerá, y así tu cuerpo también, y te aceptara...

-Kagome: Y si no lo logro?

-Kaede: Tus alas te indicaran el tiempo... las plumas de tus alas al caer te indicaran que tu cuerpo mortal se debilita, y mientras mas brillo tengan tus alas será símbolo de fuerza que se va rejuveneciendo.

-Kagome: Señora Kaede yo no tengo alas, Hoyo me dijo que soy un alma, no un ángel.

-Kaede: Eso es cierto, ahora eres un alma, pero si llegaras a aceptar a tu protegido, serias un ángel guardián, y tus alas aparecerán… Parece magia verdad, bueno y lo es pero es magia divina.

Kaede sonreía como si estuviera intentando de convencer a un niño, ella salió de la habitación, yo me arrodille y mire fijamente al pozo, Inuyasha estaba comiendo solo, la verdad parecía triste pero solo se podía notar cuando veía sus ojos, inmediatamente recordé a mi familia, me levante y también salí de la habitación, fue impresionante el ver el techo lleno de estrellas, los angelitos que estaban dibujados en el, yacían dormidos sobre pequeñas nubes grises, fue un cuadro hermoso, Kaede iluminaba la sala con aquel tono dorado. (Kagome)

-Kaede: Siempre se vienen a dormir para esta habitación, dicen que yo les brindo calor, lastima que nosotros no dormimos.

-Kagome: Usted no duerme?

-Kaede: Claro que no, entonces quien estaría velando el sueño mortal?, tampoco comemos al fin estamos muertos... solo en el paraíso se lleva una vida "normal" por así decirlo, y dime que has decidido?

Se volteo suavemente y al verme su mirada, me daba la confianza de que todo saldría bien, note que su resplandor seguía siendo muy fuerte, pero solamente alumbraba su alrededor, no tocaba el techo como para no despertar a aquellos angelitos simplemente llenaba la sala de calor y ellos dormían placidamente. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Acepto, seré un ángel guardián.

-Kaede: es una excelente decisión.

Junto sus manos y comenzó a abrirlas poco a poco, y de esas manos apareció un libro, y luego se acerco a mí. (Kagome)

-Kaede: Mira...

El libro mostraba una Imagen de Inuyasha y detrás de el aparecía yo, rodeándolo con mis brazos pude ver que yo tenia unas hermosas alas blancas. (Kagome)

-Kaede: Toca la imagen, y luego te podrás ir con tu protegido, Hoyo vendrá a buscarte... el será tu ángel vigía; no estarás sola, si necesitas ayuda puedes recurrir a el, o puedes venir hasta mi.

Levante mi mano, la verdad es que titubee, era una difícil decisión, pero solo podía pensar en mi madre y en mi hermano, lo triste que se pondrían si muriera definitivamente, así que coloque mi mano sobre la hoja, cuando la toque esta parecía agua, a mis pies comenzaron a salir unas pequeñas luces que me rodearon por completo, sentía que algo salía de mi espalda, pero no lograba ver, mi ropa se fue cambiando y mis sandalias desaparecieron. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Qué ocurre?

-Kaede: Ya tienes tus alas mi niña, eres un ángel de la guarda.

Mi ropa había desaparecido por completo, tenia un vestido blanco, que me llegaba hasta los pies, mis alas eran hermosas, las podía mover a voluntad de solo pensarlo, mi cabello había sido trenzado y tenia una pequeña tiara, mis pies tocaban el suelo, pero este no se sentía frió, sentía como si no estuviera descalza, algo muy extraño. (Kagome)

-Kaede: El blanco represente la bondad de tu corazón, por ello tienes este color, existen 4 colores, el blanco, es símbolo de los ángeles guardianes, el Plata es símbolo de los Ángeles Vigías que también pueden ser guardianes, el dorado es de los ángeles superiores y por ultimo el negro simboliza a los arcángeles, aquellos que intentan redimir sus errores mortales; llamare a Hoyo...

Kaede cerro el libro y este desapareció en sus manos, era algo increíble, era un guardián, mi luz blanca no era muy fuerte si la comparaba con la de Kaede, ella se acerco a la ventana y soplo el cuerno, y nuevamente pude escuchar aquella hermosa melodía, aquel canto de sirena era la forma de llamar a los ángeles, que se encontraban fuera de la sala, lo soplo 2 veces y luego el siguió cantando por si mismo. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Es hermosa esa melodía pero no logro entender lo que dice.

-Kaede: porque no eres Hoyo... este cuerno da una hermosa melodía para todos los oídos, pero Hoyo escucha mi voz pidiendo su encuentro conmigo..

-Kagome: Yo nunca me imagine que todo esto fuera así, cuando le cuente a Zota quedara encantado.

-Kaede: Cuando vuelvas a tu cuerpo olvidaras todo esto Kagome, no recordaras nada de lo ocurrido...Eso me recuerda…

Colocando sus dedos sobre unos candelabros fue encendiendo cada una de las velas, no recordaría nada luego de volver a mi cuerpo, es decir que no debía encariñarme con Inuyasha. (Kagome)

-Kaede: Hay 3 reglas básicas para ser un ángel guardián, 1: Nunca reveles que eres un ángel ni a tu protegido ni a nadie, 2: Nunca aparezcas frente a las personas que saben que tuviste el accidente, 3: No te involucres sentimentalmente con tu protegido, mortales con mortales, demonios con demonios y ángeles con ángeles, así debe ser.

Mientras decía estas palabras veía fijamente las llamas del candelabro, la melodía ceso y Hoyo entro por la gran puerta, se detuvo a verme, y sonrió. (Kagome)

-Hoyo: Veo que decidiste quedarte con nosotros.

-Kagome: Si mientras pueda regresar...

-Kaede: Bueno mis queridos jóvenes, tienen mucho que hacer, así que vayan a la tierra a cumplir con sus obligaciones, Hoyo muéstrale lo que debe saber, estoy segura que Kagome poco a poco aprenderá a ser un excelente guardiana, cuidado y no te desplaza...

Kaede murmuro una risa, Hoyo me veía aun fascinado por mi decisión, yo solamente deseaba volver a casa. Hoyo hizo una reverencia a Kaede, me dirigió con la mano a la puerta y ambos salimos, sentía que Kaede nos observaba; al cruzar la puerta, mire hacia atrás vi a Kaede sentada en la majestuosa silla, y se cerraron las enormes puertas que ahora estaban escritas en Árabe. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No entiendo muchas cosas...

-Hoyo: Tranquila yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda no es fácil pero al final, veras que te agradara este trabajo.

Esta vez no llegamos a ninguna capilla entramos en una puerta junto a la Gran sala, esta descubría un numero infinito de puestas tan blancas como el corredor en el cual estábamos parado, se veían algunos ángeles entrando por ellas y algunos salían. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Dónde estamos?

-Hoyo: Recuerdas que te dije que si no conocías bien a donde llevaban cada una te podías perder? Pues hablaba de esta habitación... Cada una de estas puertas llevan a un lugar de la tierra, y nosotros nos vamos a la costa, ven andando.

Comenzamos a caminar nuevamente todos los ángeles le daban el paso a Hoyo; todas las puertas tenían los nombres de los países del mundo, estaban tallados en dorado, y cambiaban como la puerta de la gran sala. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Hoyo: Adelante.

-Kagome: ¿Cómo llegaste a ser ángel de plata?

-Hoyo: Es una larga historia que no a muchos le agrada recordar, tal vez algún día te la cuente, ya te explicaron las 3 normas básicas?

-Kagome: Si ya me las dijo la señora Kaede, sabes creo que ella esta muy orgullosa de ti... ¿Cómo moriste?

-Hoyo: Cuando tenia 20 años yo estaba estudiando para ser policía, un día me toco pasar un día con el jefe, hubo un tiroteo, y fue a mi a quien le dieron... Morí luego de agonizar 2 horas en el hospital.

-Kagome: que horrible, y porque estas de ángel ¿no debías pasar al paraíso?

-Hoyo: Jure que no dejaría que tanta injusticia rondara en la tierra y así comencé, y hoy en día sigo sin arrepentirme, algún día iré al paraíso a unirme a mis padres, pero por ahora me gusta lo que hago.

Hoyo debió haber sido un muchacho muy honesto en la tierra, pero a veces dios sabe porque hace las cosas, y tal vez sirve mas aquí que abajo, mientras hablábamos pude ver otro ángel de plata entrando a una de las puertas, en eso Hoyo se detuvo, la puerta decía Japón. (Kagome)

-Hoyo: Ya llegamos, entra por favor.

Cuando abrió la puerta había una enorme escalera en espiral pegada a la pared, todo vestía de blanco y las puertas tenían escrito cada uno de los estados de ese país, los Ángeles subían por ellas y otros bajaban habían muchas puertas que se encontraban en las paredes, las escaleras permitían llegar a cada una de ellas, llegaban hasta el techo que también estaba lleno de estrellas. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Esto es increíble, y vamos a subir caminando? No voy a aguantar.

-Hoyo: Tranquila mientras seas una ángel, no te cansaras, no necesitas dormir para reponer energías, ni comer, estamos muertos, bueno tu no pero tienes alas, así que estas bajo nuestras mismas condiciones.

Comenzamos a subir, subimos como 40 escalones y yo no sentía cansancio era algo increíble y aterrador. (Kagome)

-Hoyo: Ahora imagina el lugar en donde viste que estaba Inuyasha recuerda su rostro y entraremos justo a donde esta.

Cerré mis ojos, e imagine aquellos ojos, que tanto deseaba volver a ver, por un instante me sonroje, pero Hoyo no lo noto, me tomo de la mano y sentí nuevamente aquella sabana transportándome, cuando abrí mis ojos, estábamos en una habitación, muy oscura que Hoyo y yo iluminábamos con nuestro resplandor. (Kagome)

-Hoyo: Esta dormido, esta es su habitación, debes pasar la noche con el; "no me desampares ni en la noche ni en el día", esta es nuestra oración y es lo que hacemos, si deseas puedes entrar en sus sueños, tocando su cabeza siempre y cuando estés en forma de ángel, así el no te vera.

-Kagome: Nunca nadie me vera.

-Hoyo: Claro que no.

Hoyo se acerco al televisor que estaba en el cuarto, encima estaba el control remoto, su luz se apago y nuevamente tenia aquel abrigo negro, solo se veían sus alas resplandecientes en su espalda; tomo el control en sus manos y me miro. (Kagome)

-Hoyo: Puedes hacerte visible o invisible a voluntad, debes tener cuidado con eso no debes desaparecer o aparecer en publico, piensa en un color y el abrigo se tornara según el color que desees, al igual que la ropa de abajo, cuando estés invisible aparecerá el vestido blanco tal cual como estas ahora.

-Kagome: Y tus alas, va a ver mis alas?

-Hoyo: Solos los ángeles, arcángeles y demonios verán las alas, para los mortales no son visibles y además nunca tocaran nada... debo irme tengo otras cosas que hacer si me necesitas llámame, Inuyasha es algo extraño, parece que nos pudiera ver pero eso no es posible...Ni siquiera para el.

-Kagome: ¿Cómo te llamo?

-Hoyo: Créeme lo sabrás.

Su ropa volvió a cambiar, nuevamente se veían los botones de oro y sus pies estaban descalzos, atravesó la puerta y la habitación se torno mas oscura, mi luz no alumbraba como la de el o la de Kaede, me acerque al pie de la cama, me subí al colchón, no sabia que hacer, en verdad no tenia sueño, me senté junto a el solo miraba su rostro algo aturdido, intentando convencerme de que todo era verdad, repentinamente se sentó en la cama, había tenido una pesadilla, volteo su cara a donde estaba yo, quedamos frente a frente el miraba mis ojos y nuevamente los suyos me estremecieron, parecía sentir mi presencia, me sonroje estaba muy cerca de mi rostro, casi parecía la escena de un beso. (Kagome)


	4. ¿El hada madrina?

Ángel de la Guarda XI

Ángel de la Guarda IV

No vemos el aire pero lo sentimos, no vemos a Dios y creemos en el, podríamos creer en nomos y duendes si desde pequeños nos hicieran creer, esta es la palabra que muchos humanos han olvidado, es fácil buscar pistas que nos demuestre que algo existe, pero nos cuesta años de enseñaza el cree a ciegas en algo, Nunca creí en hadas o nomos, nunca creí en Ángeles o Demonios, pero ahora puedo decir "yo creo", el estaba frente a mi, como si pudiera ver mis ojos tan claramente como yo veía los suyos, extendió su mano y esta me traspaso. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Hay alguien aquí?... Sesshomaru eres tu?!.. Inuyasha estas loco aquí no hay nadie...

Se tiro nuevamente a la cama no podía verme, pero de una u otra forma sabia que yo estaba allí, se levanto de la cama y entro al baño, ¿cómo era posible que el sospechara que yo estaba en su cuarto?; luego de un rato salió con la cara toda mojada, al igual que el cuerpo parecía que se había metido a la ducha y se acostaría nuevamente, me sonroje al verlo sin camisa, pero supuse que debía acostumbrarme. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: las 3 de la madrugada... aun puedo dormir un rato más si es que puedo.

Tiro las sabanas al suelo, y se acostó con la cara fija en el techo, yo no me había movido de donde estaba, si sentía mi presencia era mejor no moverme, me miraba fijamente, veía la esquina donde me encontraba con recelo, se dio media vuelta dándome la espalda y luego de una hora se quedo dormido. Di la vuelta a la cama para ver su rostro este yacía placido, Inuyasha parecía sonreír entre sueños, mi curiosidad me llevo a ver mi mano. (Kagome)

-Kagome: si deseas puedes entrar en sus sueños, tocando su cabeza… vamos a ver que tan cierto es eso.

Poco a poco fui acercando mi mano a la frente de Inuyasha, cerré mis ojos y vi un hermoso salón, un verdadero festejo, yo vestía de ángel todas las mujeres llevaban vestido largo y los hombres un esmoquin; bailaban al son del vals, era realmente hermoso velas flotaban en el aire parecían también bailar, en el fondo vi a Inuyasha con una hermosa Joven, me acerque, pero mientras pasaba entre las parejas, todos los ojos parecían verme. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Esta noche te vez muy hermosa.

"Tu como siempre halagándome... te quiero Inuyasha"

-Inuyasha: Yo también Kikyo.

La voz, de la joven se me hacia tan familiar, pero yo no conocía a ninguna Kikyo, aun así no podía negar que estaba realmente hermosa en aquel vestido color turquesa. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: ven tengo que decirte una cosa, sígueme.

Ambos salieron del salón, de pronto cada pareja giraba y desaparecía, y una por una fueron desvaneciéndose, mientras Inuyasha y Kikyo salían del salón, las velas se apagaron, y las estrellas se hicieron presente, de la oscuridad aparecía un bosque, y detrás de mi se veía un castillo, al asomarme por las ventanas vi como los invitados aun giraban y las velas seguían revoloteando en el aire, mire entre los arbustos y los 2 estaban sentados en una banca, parecía que yo no me alejaría de Inuyasha mientras estuviera en sus sueños. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Las estrellas no se comparan con la luz de tus ojos, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Kikyo?

-Kikyo: Como me dices eso?, Tu y yo no podemos estar juntos... Somos tan diferentes... Tu eres un Monstruo y yo no puedo vivir contigo, perdóname Inuyasha… Pero debes primero enmendar tu alma y luego unirte a mi.

-Inuyasha: ¿De que hablas?

Kikyo comenzó a llorar, y se perdió entre la neblina, las luces en el castillo se apagaron, y el bosque se volvió más denso y mas oscuro. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Kikyo!! Regresa!!

Corrió detrás de ella, lo perdí de vista por un momento, se alejo entre la bruma, salí de mi escondite, y mire hacia el lugar a donde se había ido, ya estaba fuera de vista, de pronto lo sentí detrás de mi, era como si estuviera corriendo en círculos, sin darme cuenta ese sueño se estaba convirtiendo en pesadilla. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: No ha visto usted pasar por aquí a un joven de cabello oscuro con un vestido muy hermoso? Se llama Kikyo! La ha visto.

-Kagome: ¿Me hablas a mi?

-Inuyasha: si... dígame por favor la ha visto?!

Inuyasha me estaba viendo, podía verme entre sus sueños, estaba tan confundido y tan angustiado, que por mi sorpresa al saber que me veía no le respondí y el salió corriendo nuevamente y apareció en el mismo lugar. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¡¡Kikyo!!

Desesperado se arrodillo y comenzó a golpear el suelo, los árboles comenzaron a botar sus hojas y sus ramas los hacían ver tenebrosos y lúgubres, debía parar eso era su ángel de la guarda y lo había dejado entrar en una pesadilla. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Inuyasha? ¿estas bien?

-Inuyasha: Parezco estar bien?!...Kikyo se fue, me dejo, y no entiendo sus razones..

-Kagome: No le habrás hecho algo malo?

-Inuyasha: ¿Quién es usted? ¿por qué esta vestida así? Es un ángel acaso?

-Kagome: Entonces puedes ver mi vestuario?

-Inuyasha: Claro que si! Es muy llamativo, por así decirlo.

-Kagome: Pensé que no me verías... ¿por qué no te levantas? ven..

Le extendí mi mano y el la tomo, y sonreí, a pesar de que era un sueño, creo que nadie se merece ser rechazado de esa manera, el se levanto, y comenzamos a caminar, el se quedaba atrás como si no entendiera muy bien lo que pasaba. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Ahora tienes un resplandor en todo el cuerpo, ¿quién o que eres?

-Kagome: Me llamo Kagome.. y digamos que quiero ser tu amiga.

De pronto comenzó a nevar, el bosque se veía ahora menos amenazante creo que estaba cumpliendo bien mi trabajo, aunque no se si debí decir mi nombre. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿por qué vistes así? Tu vestido se confunde entre la nieve al igual que tus alas, es un blanco tan puro.

-Kagome: Digamos que soy como tu hada madrina.

-Inuyasha: No pareces Hada pareces ángel.

-Kagome: Pero soy un hada.

No estaba el cien por ciento convencido pero por lo menos ya no toco mas ese tema, aunque no creo que a Hoyo le gustara saber que le había mentido a mi protegido. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Por qué no me hablas de ti?

-Inuyasha: No hay mucho que decir y tengo otro problema.

-Kagome: Es cierto tu novia no se desea casar contigo… ¿por qué no esperas a ver si cambia de opinión?

-Inuyasha: Yo la amo y según ella también.

-Kagome: Sabes... El amor es tan frágil como estos pequeños copos de nieve... no los debes maltratar o desaparecerán entre tus manos, debes dejar que ellos fluyan, imagínate que cada copo de nieve es un sentimiento y que toda la nieve del suelo es el corazón, compactada es dura y difícil de derretirse, así que solo deja que ella reaccione un poco, la presiones tanto...

-Inuyasha: El fuego puede derretir toda nieve, y las esperanzas se pierden con su negación a estar conmigo...

Inuyasha se veía tan triste, a pesar que era un sueño, parecía que sentía todo como si en verdad estuviera ocurriendo, me acerque y tome su mano, mire sus ojos, eran exactos a aquellos ojos triste que antes había visto. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Debajo de toda esa nieve hay pequeños retoños que en primavera nacen, retoños de amor y esperanza, si en verdad te quiere escucha a tu corazón, solo el tiene la respuesta... si ella no te quiere entonces no te merece, tal vez no nos conozcamos lo suficiente Inuyasha, pero si estoy aquí es porque te lo mereces, y mientras pueda ayudarte yo siempre estaré contigo.

Me acerque a el y bese su frente, el me abrazo y soltó una pequeña lagrima que rodó por mi hombro, respondí a su afecto y extendí mis alas que también lo rodearon, de pronto se escuchaba una pequeña campana, el sonido se hacia mas y mas fuerte y de pronto, estaba frente a el, comenzaba a despertarse, y la alarma de su despertador era aquel sonido que escuche, tiro el despertador al suelo y este dejo de sonar, debido a que las baterías se habían salido, se levanto y se metió al baño. (Kagome)

"Estaba esperando a que salieras de su sueño"

-Kagome: ¿Hoyo?

-Hoyo: Veo que le estas tomando practica al asunto de guardián.

-Kagome: No me dijiste que me podía ver en sus sueños, y tampoco que parece que siente cuando estoy a su lado!

-Hoyo: Son cosas que iras descubriendo, además el es "especial" casi ningún protegido puede sentir la presencia de su protector, pero Inuyasha se sale del renglón...

-Kagome: En sus sueños le dije mi nombre y que era su hada madrina.

-Hoyo: Su Hada madrina? Jajaja, bueno es mejor así, y por tu nombre no te preocupes que de seguro ni lo recordara, casi nadie recuerda con exactitud los sueños al levantarse se olvidan.

-Kagome: Eso espero.

-Hoyo: Te tengo una buena noticia... Iras a trabajar hoy mismo.

-Kagome: ¿a dónde?

-Hoyo: A la cafetería, Todos los ángeles de la guarda cuando nuestros protegidos están con sus seres queridos, los cuales no dejarían que nada les pasara, nosotros hacemos otras actividades como ir al paraíso y regresar cuando el protegido este solo, o como yo que busco almas, pero como tu eres un caso excepcional, tu te volverás visible e iras a tu vida normal...

-Kagome: En serio!! Que alegría!! Mil gracias Hoyo esta es una excelente noticia.

-Hoyo: Aquí no corres peligros de que sepan que estas en un hospital, ya que tu cuerpo esta en otro Estado, Recuerda que debes de ser amiga de tu protegido y hacer que sea un buen muchacho para que no se te caigan tus plumas y además tu alma se fortalezca y tu cuerpo la acepte de regreso...

-Kagome: No te preocupes Inuyasha y yo seremos buenos amigos y además haremos muchas cosas buenas juntos te lo prometo.

-Hoyo: Tengo que irme a mis obligaciones, espero estés bien y ya sabes cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, y no te preocupes que Inuyasha no recordara tu nombre.

-Kagome: Adiós y gracias de nuevo!!

Podría regresar a mi vida normal, aunque no iba a estar junto a mi familia por lo menos no estaría tan sola ya que Inuyasha no recordaría mi nombre y además solo me podía ver en las noches pero ahora podría ser una guardiana a cualquier hora, y así el me recordaría, y sabría mi nombre y no creería que soy su "hada madrina", el salió del baño y quede sorprendida, con el tono burlón y con la misma seguridad con el que hablaba. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Kagome "Mi hada madrina" Ja... en verdad estoy loco.


	5. Un alma resucitada

Ángel de la Guarda XI

Un alma resucitada

Al final de cada día todos volvemos a soñar, los sueños se repiten cuando hay algo en nuestra mente que no se quiere ir, esos sueños muchas veces intentan decirnos algo solo hay que saberlos interpretar; Cuando salí de mi asombro Inuyasha ya estaba listo para salir, tomo su chaqueta y salió de la habitación, yo lo seguía a donde fuera, luego del desayuno salió y cuando prendía su auto, una mujer alta, de cabellos negros muy hermosa se acerco hasta la reja de la casa. (Kagome)

"¿Listo para irnos?"

-Inuyasha: Pasa, busco unos papeles y vamos al muelle, creo que hoy no llueve...

Era Kikyo, la misma mujer con la cual había soñado, aquella por la cual el sueño se volvió pesadilla, era extraño el estar allí presente, no me podían ver pero yo observaba todo desde tan cerca, ella se monto en el auto y en eso el salió, con un pequeño control abrió el garaje y saco el carro, yo no sabia si debía montarme en el auto o debía ir corriendo detrás de el, en eso Hojo se apareció a mi lado. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Menos mal que apareciste ¿qué hago? los sigo?

-Hojo: No te preocupes Kikyo no dejaría que le pasara algo a Inuyasha, es su novia, Kagura se encuentra?

-Kagome: ¿Kagura?

-Hojo: No la conociste?, no viste al hermano de Inuyasha? Ya salió?

-Kagome: No no ha salido nadie, y creo que estábamos solos en la casa.

-Hojo: El hecho es que no se hablan mucho.

No entendía muy bien lo que me decía Hojo, Inuyasha tenia un hermano pero pensé que vivían separados porque nunca lo vi dentro de la casa; a pesar de mi confusión, sentía algo extraño, cuando Hojo dijo que Kikyo era la novia de Inuyasha sentí que mi pecho se encogió y mis deseos eran el ir y estar junto a el, pero que es lo que me pasaba ¿por qué me sentía así? Si Inuyasha me cae mal... en eso un joven alto de cabellos plateados como los de Inuyasha apareció en la puerta, sus facciones eran mas marcadas, y su expresión mas seca. (Kagome)

-Hojo: El es Sesshomaru, este es el hermano de tu protegido, y la chica de atrás es Kagura.

Cuando mire nuevamente a Sesshomaru, unas alas negras aparecían detrás de el, una mujer, de alas y traje negro, estaba a sus espaldas, su piel era blanca, sus ojos parecían tristes, sus cabellos rozaban sus hombros, y no había ninguna luz que la rodeara, Sesshomaru subió en su carro, y coloco un rock a todo volumen. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Que es Kagura?

-Hojo: Es un arcángel negro y soy su vigía también.

-Kagura: Ya me extrañaba que no habías aparecido...¿quién es la pequeña ángel?

-Hojo: Es Kagome, es la guardiana de Inuyasha, deberían de conocerse bien así podrían ayudarse mutuamente...

-Kagome: Por mi esta muy bien

-Kagura: Lo siento pero trabajo sola, además no creo que se vea muy bien que un arcángel este junto a una alas blancas.

-Hojo: Recuerda que te ganaste esas alas Kagura, y deberías de ser mas cortes si deseas cambiarlas!

-Kagura: ¿Quién te dijo que eso era lo que yo deseaba?

Hojo la miro con una cara fría y dura, ella sonrió y traspasando la puerta del carro, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, Sesshomaru, cerro su puerta abrió el portón y se alejo a gran velocidad. (Kagome)

-Kagome: que hacemos?

-Hojo: ven mira la puerta de esta casa, fijamente e imagínate tu habitación.

Mi habitación era muy cómoda, pequeña pero llena de mis mas grandes y valiosos recuerdos, Hojo tomo mi mano y al traspasar la puerta sentí nuevamente la suave sabana y frente a mis ojos tenia mi habitación. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Increíble… Mi alcoba!

-Hojo: Hazte visible, para que te vistas y puedas ir a tu vida, como te lo prometí.

-Kagome: ¿Cómo hago eso?

-Hojo: Ya te lo dije, solo piensa en un color tu ropa tomara ese color, y te harás visible, si deseas, puedes cambiarte con una de tus ropas mortales.

Hice exactamente lo que dijo, mi vestuario ahora era rosa, una blusa y un pantalón rosa, hasta de ese color eran mis zapatos; pero aun mis alas se veían pero igual que las de el cuando era visible no tocaban nada, Me adentre en mi baño y me cambie para mi uniforme de trabajo, mientras me cambiaba no aguante el hacerle unas preguntas a Hojo. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Sabes! Inuyasha recordó todo el sueño! ¿por qué el es tan diferente?

-Hojo: Es una larga Historia Kagome.

Salí del baño y me senté en mi cama, le hice señas con mi mano para que también se sentara, el también estaba visible con su abrigo negro. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No tengo prisa, además si deseo ser una buena guardiana debo conocer mas a mi protegido no?!

-Hojo: esta bien, pero no entrare en detalles... Inuyasha es un alma resucitada, hace 20 años cuando yo era un ángel blanco, Inuyasha era como Kaede un Ángel dorado, en aquel tiempo las puertas del infierno se abrieron todos los Ángeles acudimos a la batalla, la pelea duro 10 días y 10 noches, yo mate muchos demonios en esos días, pero Inuyasha con su espada mato millones de demonios además encerró a Naraku quien luego de una batalla interna en el infierno derroto a Lucifer, y el quedo al mando de todo aquello a lo cual llamamos infierno, el fue quien comenzó la revolución, luego de aquella Guerra, a todos los combatientes se les concedería un privilegio, a los ángeles blancos nos convirtieron en Plateados, y los dorados tenían 2 opciones podían pasar al paraíso o ser resucitados, y así fue resucitado.

-Kagome: Ahora estoy mas confundida... ¿por qué no deseo ir al paraíso?! Y que tiene esto que ver con que puede sentirme o recordar sus sueños?

-Hojo: "El cielo y el infierno están en todos lados la oscuridad forma parte de la luz y la luz depende de las sombras para poder alumbrar, no deseo pelear deseo vida terrenal" estas fueron sus palabras, deseó venir a la tierra luego de ver que ni siquiera el cielo esta libre por completo de oscuridad; y luego que un alma regresa a su vida terrenal olvida todo, pero puede sentir las presencias de nosotros, porque ellos formaron parte de esto… A ti Kagome te pasara lo mismo cuando tu cuerpo vuelva a aceptarte.

-Kagome: ¿Olvidare todo? Incluyendo a Inuyasha?

-Hojo: Así es, no puedes recordar esto cuando vuelves a vi...

Hojo se quedo como mudo por un instante, mirando fijamente el suelo, yo pensaba que olvidaría todo, absolutamente todo pero no se porque lo que mas me dolía era el pensar que olvidaría todo lo que viviría con Inuyasha, mire el suelo justo donde Hojo tenia su mirada fija, una de mis plumas yacía en el suelo, mi cuerpo se había debilitado. (Kagome)

-Hojo: Tu cuerpo no esta respondiendo bien...Yo creo que no es buena idea esto de que tomes tu vida normal!!

Me levante y tome la pluma y la apreté contra mi pecho, y sentí que una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, estaba de espaldas y Hojo no pudo verla. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No.

-Hojo: Es mejor que esperes a que Inuyasha te llame, cuando este solo escucharas su voz diciendo tu nombre...

-Kagome: No! No me voy a rendir tan fácil, por favor déjame regresar a mi vida, si se siguen cayendo desistiré, pero déjame intentar fortalecer mi alma junto a Inuyasha... haré todo porque el sea feliz y ayude a los demás, y así mi cuerpo dejara de debilitarse, Hojo deseo volver…quiero a mi familia y a pesar de que olvide todo esto... necesito regresar.

Hojo me miro fijamente y luego acepto con su cabeza, no parecía muy convencido, pero yo debía hacer el intento, me miro, y antes de traspasar la pared, dijo "suerte" luego desapareció, coloque mi pluma bajo la almohada y salí de mi casa, la cual se sentía muy sola, el sol brillaba, y seguí rumbo a mi trabajo, según Inuyasha me llamaría cuando me necesitara, así que me despreocupe, al llegar, abrí la puerta y la campanita sonó, Sango limpiaba el piso. (Kagome)

-Sango: ¿Kagome? ¿No te ibas de viaje?

-Kagome: Aaaahhhh... pues es que al final solo se fue mi madre y mi hermano, es que me asuste con Miroku y preferí quedarme antes de que me dejara sin empleo...

-Sango: Si eres tonta el no te dejaría sin empleo, pero que bueno que estas aquí, estoy súper atareada, menos mal que el no ha llegado, ¿me ayudas con las mesas?

-Kagome: Claro!

Al pasar por el lado de Sango, una de mis alas la tropezó pero inmediatamente la traspaso, era algo increíble, a pesar de estar en mis espaldas nunca tocaban nada, parecía que no existieran, coloque las mesas, y Miroku llego. (Kagome)

-Miroku: ¿Kagome?... No que te ibas de viajes? O era mentira para tomarte el día de ayer?

-Sango: No seas así con ella...

-Kagome: Hubo un cambio de planes, y pues no me iré así que vendré a trabajar todos los días!

-Miroku: Esta bien, ve y limpia la cera de afuera esta llena de Hojas...

-Kagome: Claro!

Tome la escoba y salí, Miroku entro al deposito y Sango trapeaba el piso adentro, las vitrinas del café dejaban ver todo Sango me hacia caras desde adentro y yo reía, el café se encontraba cerca de un semáforo, y siempre se hacían largas colas, Sango siempre veía a los muchachos en sus autos, decía que si Miroku no se fijaba en ella, detendría a un chico lindo y se iría con el, a pesar de que comenzaba el día habían muchos autos en la avenida, poco a poco se paraban frente al negocio por el semáforo, era un buen lugar para un negocio, comencé a barrer la cera, cuando sentí que alguien me veía mire a Sango, pero ella estaba muy ocupada trapeando el piso del café, al mirara a mi izquierda, estaba Inuyasha viéndome fijamente, yo me sonroje, estaba en su auto azul, con los vidrios abajo, Kikyo estaba a su lado leyendo algo, se quito los lentes oscuros, y nuevamente vi aquellos ojos que tenían tantas historias que contar, no supe que murmuro pero no me quitaba los ojos de encima. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Kagome?


	6. De nuevo te conocí

Ángel de la Guarda XI

De nuevo te conocí

La felicidad no solo se basa en regalos, abrazos o dinero; la felicidad de alguien puede darse en un sencillo gesto, como picar el ojo, un saludo, una sonrisa, o sencillamente una mirada, yo creo que los ojos que se encuentran de una u otra manera se conectan, los ojos son las puertas de nuestra alma, ellos no mienten, ellos solamente desean conocer aquel ser que los hara felices, y desean encontrarse con su reflejo para enamorarse; luego que el semáforo cambio y el se alejo yo estuve todo el día en el café, nunca escuche su voz llamándome es decir que no me necesito, ya estábamos de salida, y nuevamente yo me preguntaba que hacer, mientras recogía las mesas. (Kagome)

-Sango: En que tanto piensas?

-Kagome: eh? Yo?

-Sango: eres la única que esta aquí conmigo.

-Kagome: Lo siento... y no... no pensaba en nada, extraño a mi madre eso es todo.

-Sango: No seas bobita, si esta muy cerca ya regresara...

-Kagome: Si es verdad...

Seguía recogiendo todo, Sango no tenia ni la menor idea de que mi madre estaba en un hospital cuidándome, fui a lavar todos los platos, en la cocina que estaba atrás, era pequeña así que no había mucho que limpiar. (Kagome)

-Sango: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!

-Kagome: ¿Qué ocurre?!

-Sango: me tengo que ir, mira nada mas la hora, pero debo cerrar!! Miroku no vendrá a cerrar el café!!...¿Ya terminaste de lavar?... Debo también limpiar el piso y recoger las sillas!! No voy a llegar!!

-Kagome: a donde tienes que ir?

-Sango: es que un grupo no reuniremos en la plaza estamos planeando una gran fiesta a orillas de la playa... ¿Quieres venir? Estas invitada!!

-Kagome: Iré con gusto, si deseas yo termino y tu vas.

-Sango: La fiesta será mañana en la noche, será algo casual, hasta nadaremos mañana en la noche, invitare a Miroku espero no me diga que no.

-Kagome: Yo iré necesito relajarme un poco... pero ve haz los preparativos yo terminare de cerrar el negocio.

-Sango: Por eso te amo!!

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, y salió corriendo; Sango era una chica muy alegre y soñadora, deseaba tanto el que Miroku se fijara en ella, yo me fui nuevamente a la cocina, estaba ocupada, pero aun no se me olvidaba que era una Guardiana y que al parecer mi protegido no me necesitaba mucho, al terminar los platos, tome el coleto y el tobo y comencé a trapear el piso, de pronto escuche la campanita de la puerta, un cliente que no había entendido el letrero de cerrado, me seque las manos y salí. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¡¡Disculpe pero el letrero dice cerra...

Era el, me miraba fijamente, yo me sonroje, no sabia si echarlo o si debía invitarle un café, ¿por qué había venido? Se suponía que escucharía su voz y así me llamaría no que vendría a verme. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Se puede?

-Kagome: ¿qué desea?

-Inuyasha: No me conoces?

-Kagome: NO!! Digo... no joven no lo conozco...

-Inuyasha: Si claro como nos vamos a conocer... ¿No podría tomarme un café?

-Kagome: Si claro, siéntese ya se lo sirvo...

Iba a hacerme amiga de mi protegido, eso era algo bueno, pero su don era increíble, reconoció mi rostro en la mañana y vino a buscarme; mientras preparaba su café, me miraba, cada una de mis acciones eran supervisadas, por aquellos ojos que parecían confundidos. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Aquí tiene...

-Inuyasha: Gracias... Y estas sola?

-Kagome: Bueno ya estaba por cerrar... pero como usted entro.

-Inuyasha: Tutéame me llamo Inuyasha, Y tu?

-Kagome: yo? Pues Kagome...

-Inuyasha: Kagome... Ya veo.

Se sonrió, me imagine que recordaba su sueño, o eso me pareció, lo miraba tomar su café, soplaba y tomaba un sorbo, me sentía tan bien el estar junto a el, creo que estaba confundiendo mi deber de guardiana con algo mas. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Es mejor que te vayas, no es adecuado que estemos aquí sentados, debí haber cerrado, además debo terminar de limpiar la cocina!

-Inuyasha: Si quieres te ayudo... y luego salimos y hablamos en otro lado, en verdad deseo conocerte.

-Kagome: No creo que sea apropiado, mejor termina tu café, te vas, y si deseas regresas otro día.

-Inuyasha: Termina lo que vas a hacer yo te espero.

Siguió tomando su café, era muy necio, pero le pediría que me dejara en mi casa, y luego iría a protegerlo en la noche, trapee el piso y recogí todo, me quite el delantal, me asome muy despacio en la puerta, el estaba viendo la taza fijamente, parecía que pensara en tantas cosas, o tal vez intentaba recordar lo vivido. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Ya estoy lista, por favor sal, para poder cerrar.

-Inuyasha. Debo lavar mi taza...

-Kagome: déjala allí mañana la recogeré...

Cerré el café, el tenia su coche frente al negocio, se monto y me abrió la puerta, el no sabia pero la verdad es que le tenia mucha confianza, el ser su guardiana me dejaba sentir a gusto, tal vez muy a gusto. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Mi casa no es por aquí...

-Inuyasha: Te dije que deseaba hablar contigo, vamos a la playa por favor...

-Kagome: Esta bien pero no durare mucho...

El sonrió, y así fue se dirigió a la costa, el mar reflejaba la luna parecía otro cielo, oscuro y profundo, mire las estrellas, pensaba que tal vez yo iría muy pronto a morir sino encontraba la forma de conectarme con Inuyasha. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Qué deseabas decirme?

-Inuyasha: Puede que te suene extraño, pero nos conocemos de otra parte...

-Kagome: ¿Cómo?

-Inuyasha: No se tal vez en otra vida.

-Kagome: Solo existe una vida y hay que saber apreciarla, porque luego que te la quitan, no puedes devolver el tiempo atrás.

De pronto una brisa jugo con nuestros cabellos, y una pluma brillante flotaba junto a el, nuevamente se había caído otra, me acerque al mar ella cayo, y comenzó a hundirse. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No puede ser 2 en una sola noche...

-Inuyasha: Que cosa?

-Kagome: No nada... no es nada...

Me senté en la arena, aun estaba tibia, el se sentó a mi lado, juntos mirábamos el mar, cuando vi a mi lado, todas las personas tenían un ángel guardián a sus espaldas, algunos eran visibles otros no, era increíble, parecía un sueño, niños en bicicleta con alas, y con angelitos revoloteando en sus cabezas, mujeres vestidas de negro, con sus alas blancas a sus espaldas, todos aquella noche aunque parecían solos estaban acompañados. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: tienes padres? O hermanos?

-Kagome: Mi madre y mi hermano, mi padre murió hace mucho, pero estoy segura que esta en el cielo porque el la gran sala no lo vi...

-Inuyasha: ¿Dónde?

-Kagome: Huí no mira la hora, me tengo que ir!!

Me levante y corrí hasta la cera, comencé a caminar, había mencionado la gran sala, Inuyasha podría sospechar de todo o pensaría que estaba loca y así nunca me dejaría acercarme, el me tomo del brazo y me dio media vuelta quedando cara a cara. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Oye, yo te llevo.

Yo acepte con la cabeza, en el camino, no me atreví a hablar el tampoco dijo nada, no sabia que pensaba de mi, pero no volvió a tomar el tema de la gran sala, cuando llegamos a mi casa, no sabia si mirarlo. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Mañana volveré a pasar por el café, pero esta vez más temprano ¿esta bien?

-Kagome: Claro... yo estaré allí, hasta mañana.

Lo mire por unos instantes a su rostro que era tan complaciente, para mi siempre tenia una pequeña sonrisa, no se porque lo hice me acerque y le di un besito en la mejilla, nuevamente me sonroje, y baje del coche, entre a mi casa, sabia que debía volver, con el, así que me hice invisible, atravesé la puerta y estaba en su cuarto. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Soy una tonta...

Aun no había llegado, no sabia si su hermano estaba en la casa, pero preferí no meterme en problemas, así que me senté en su cama a esperarlo, finalmente al llegar, entro a su cuarto, y se metió a bañar, no comió, solo se acostó en ropa interior, al principio parecía no tener sueño pero luego se quedo profundamente dormido; me senté a su lado, No me desampares ni en la noche ni en el día... (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Pensé que no vendrías...

Cuando mire a mis espaldas, estaba el, era el mismo sueño el baile, el salón, las velas, exactamente igual a la noche anterior pero sin Kikyo. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Me esperabas? Te sucede algo?

-Inuyasha: Hoy te conocí, a ti en carne y hueso, y al finalizar la noche yo deseaba hacer esto...

Tomo mi mano, toco mi rostro, se acerco y beso mis labios, es increíble, que a pesar de ser un sueño el deseara y recordara lo que paso, pero mas extraño era lo que ocurría, no entendía que le pasaba, pero aquel sueño hermoso se convirtió de pronto en un sueño de hadas para mi, solo me deje llevar, mientras aquel beso de inocente paso a prohibido. (Kagome)


	7. Más que tu amistad

Ángel de la Guarda XI

Más que tu amistad

A veces es tan difícil decir te quiero, porque muchas veces no sabemos lo que sentimos por alguien, fácilmente confundimos la amistad con amor, o la tristeza con rabia, pero solo si entendemos nuestro corazón comprenderemos nuestros sentimientos; Por primera vez en toda mi vida deseaba que aquel sueño se volviera realidad, mientras me apretaba de la cintura yo me dejaba llevar, aquel beso tan apasionado nunca antes nadie me lo había dado, era una combinación de ternura y de deseo, el dejo de besarme y comenzó a hablar tan cerca, que sus labios rozaban con los míos, sentía tantas cosas, miles de sentimientos encontrados, confusión, angustia, sorpresa, miedo, pero dentro de toda esta mezcla de algo estaba segura, comenzaba a ver a Inuyasha como algo mas que mi protegido. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Quien eres?, No me digas lo de la otra noche tu no eres hada, tu eres un ángel...

-Kagome: por favor suéltame.

-Inuyasha: No hasta que me respondas.

-Kagome: Ya esa respuesta te la di... suéltame.

-Inuyasha: esta bien...

Me aleje al momento en que sus manos me liberaron, era obvio que Inuyasha no había podido olvidar su vida pasada, siempre he pensado que los sueños son fragmentos de algunos recuerdos que no podemos olvidar, Inuyasha sabia que existían ángeles y esta era una prueba, de pronto el castillo ya no estaba el fondo era negro solo estábamos el y yo, parecía que hubiera dejado de soñar. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No te has imaginado que tal vez es un sueño?

-Inuyasha: Tal vez pero te vi, y eso no lo vas a cambiar, y si no me quieres responder tu, te lo preguntare mañana cuando te vea, no podrás huir de mi deseo saber que ocurre,¿Quién eres Kagome?

-Kagome: No puedo decírtelo... y además no debiste besarme de esa manera!!

-Inuyasha: ¿Por qué?... No te gusto?

-Kagome: No es eso... bueno eso es lo de menos, nunca entiéndelo bien, nunca debe volver a pasar!!; además tu tienes tu novia, ¿no piensas en ella?

-Inuyasha: Adivina que?! Es un sueño no me esta viendo, pero debo decirte que besas muy bien...

-Kagome: ¡Ese no es el punto!

Me voltee y le di la espalda, al momento en que lo hice una de mis plumas cayo, el pelear con Inuyasha me alejaba mas de el, pero ¿que debía hacer?; me sentía tan confundida, lo mire, el se acerco y recogió la pluma que aun brillaba pero que su luz iba disminuyendo poco a poco. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: creo que no deberían de caerse.

-Kagome: Esta pasando muy seguido, no me dejaran regresar…

-Inuyasha: ¿Regresar?

-Kagome: No te lo puedo explicar, pero es mejor que me vaya... debe estar por amanecer.

-Inuyasha: hoy iré a verte, bueno a la otra Kagome, ten...

Me dio la pluma, tomo mi mano y la beso, yo estaba triste no entendía que ocurría mi cuerpo solamente empeoraba, solté una lagrima, el la seco y mientras tocaba mi rostro, lo abrase, necesitaba tanto decirle lo que me ocurría, deseaba desahogarme, pero no podía. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Un ángel tan bello como tu, no debería estar tan triste.

-Kagome: Hay cosas que no tienen remedio.

-Inuyasha: si deseas me puedes contar.

-Kagome: No puedo, esta prohibido.

-Inuyasha: deseo ser mas que tu amigo, pero primero debo adquirir tu amistad, cuando estés lista recuerda que yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites Kagome.

-Kagome: ¿mas que mi amigo?

En ese momento lo vi a los ojos, el tomo mi rostro y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, luego nuevamente sonó la campana, ambos despertamos yo estaba a su lado con la pluma en mi mano, el se levanto y salió nuevamente a su trabajo, yo me cambie y me fui al café. (Kagome)

-Miroku: Oye Kagome por favor ve a la cocina y prepara el desayuno especial, pronto comenzaran a llegar los clientes, Sango tu ve y coloca las mesas.

Cuando vi el fregadero estaba la taza que Inuyasha había dejado la noche anterior, prepare el desayuno especial, que solamente eran huevos revueltos, panqueques, tocino, y jugo de naranja, según eran especiales porque regalaban el café, comenzó a llegar gente, y esta vez yo era mesera y Sango era la cajera, así se fue la mañana; en el almuerzo sango y yo estábamos en el deposito comiendo a mi la comida no me sabia a nada, ni siquiera podía sentir que pasaba por mi boca, era algo desconcertante. (Kagome)

-Sango: no te he contado porque hoy Miroku ha estado toda la mañana con nosotras, pero lo invite a la fiesta de esta noche y me dijo que si!! tu vas a ir verdad?!

-Kagome: No lo se, es que no tengo ánimos.

-Sango: que sucede Kagome? te he visto muy deprimida hoy.

-Kagome: me están saliendo mal las cosas Sango, ¿cómo te explico? A ver... necesito hacer que alguien este feliz, pero a ese alguien apenas lo estoy conociendo, no se como hacer feliz a alguien si no lo conozco y se me esta acabando el tiempo!

-Sango: Ok no entiendo eso muy bien, pero si es un niño cómprale un juguete o llévalo al parque... no se, es fácil complacer a los niños.

-Kagome: el problema es que no es un niño, es un joven un poco mayor que yo, como de 22 años.

-Sango: hmmmmmmmm Hombres, te gusta?

-Kagome: Hay! No como crees?

-Sango: entonces si te gusta, en fin, haz lo que yo llévalo a la fiesta y allí bailaran, se divertirán toda la noche!

-Kagome: crees que sea buena idea?

-Sango: Claro... además así estarás un rato con el, quien sabe y se hacen novios.

-Kagome: imposible tiene novia, y lo nuestro no puede ser.

-Sango: que misteriosa estas hoy, bueno en fin invítalo y mas vale que vayas aunque el chico diga que no!

-Kagome: si esta bien.

Ya en la tarde casi todos los clientes que entraban pedían café, ese día me extraño que Hojo no se hubiera aparecido, tal vez tendría mayores preocupaciones, pero necesitaba que Inuyasha aceptara la invitación o mis plumas seguirían cayendo y tendría que dejar nuevamente mi trabajo y ser siempre un ángel, Sango estaba limpiando el piso yo ya estaba de salida, Inuyasha no apareció. (Kagome)

-Sango: Bueno Kagome son las 7:00 pm, la fiesta comienza a las 9 no me falles!

-Kagome: si esta bien Sango, nos vemos allá!

-Sango: recuerda invitar al chico del que me hablaste.

-Kagome: veré que puedo hacer.

La campanita de la puerta sonó y yo estaba ya caminando hasta mi casa, algo increíble ocurrió mientras caminaba vi aun hombre algo desaliñado, y a sus espaldas estaba un pequeño nomo, era horrible, marrón, sus ojos eran amarillos, caminaba todo encorvado, sus manos estaban llenas de llagas, algo que en verdad era espantoso, me detuve al verlo pasar, el me sonrió y luego se lamió los labios con una lengua de color negro y siguió; me quede viéndolo como se alejaba, de pronto escuche una corneta que llamo mi atención. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¡Kagome!

Inuyasha se bajaba de su carro, venia en mi dirección, mire a mi izquierda, aun se veía el horrible nomo caminando detrás de aquel hombre, junto a mi pasaban ángeles detrás de niños, hombres y mujeres; todos alas blancas, no había ninguna otra de esta criatura a los alrededores. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Hey! Ya saliste?

-Kagome: Hola... Si ya... ya salí!

-Inuyasha: que te ocurre?

-Kagome: No nada, no es nada, pensaba en algo...

-Inuyasha: en tu novio ¿talvez?

-Kagome: No, no es eso, discúlpame...

-Inuyasha: Te llevo a tu casa?

-Kagome: si claro...

Ambos subimos al coche, luego de un rato se me olvido aquella imagen tan repulsiva y de inmediato al ver a mi lado a Inuyasha se me vino a la mente aquel beso, me sonroje, y mire por la ventanilla, el parecía no saber que decir. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?

-Inuyasha: no ¿Por qué?

-Kagome: Es que una amiga mía preparo junto a otros chicos una fiesta hoy a las 9 en la playa... me dijo que no podía faltar... pero no se con quien ir...¿Tu... quieres ir?

-Inuyasha: me encantaría, te paso buscando?

-Kagome: si no es mucha molestia?

-Inuyasha: ninguna, bueno entonces a las 9 te busco... gracias por invitarme.

Me sonroje nuevamente, y sonreí, el parecía que deseaba decirme algo pero no salían palabras de su boca, luego recordé lo que dijo la noche anterior "mas que tu amistad", al parecer Inuyasha estaba sintiendo algo por mi, pero eso era imposible, el era mi protegido, tal vez debía contarle toda la verdad, estaba mintiéndole y eso no me gustaba, mientras me preparaba para decirle, el tomo mi mano. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: me alegro por haberte conocido.


	8. Nunca llego

Ángel de la Guarda XI

Nunca llego

Que fácil es comenzar a soñar, con los pequeños detalles el mundo se vuelve de color, las tristezas se olvidan por un rato y el corazón aunque esta muerto vuelve a latir; Nunca creí que el hecho de estar siempre junto a el me cambiaria la forma de pensar; no era aquel muchacho egoísta que yo creía, esta noche deseaba decir la verdad, decirle que era un ángel... su ángel. Mientras me vestía, Hojo apareció en mi habitación. (Kagome)

-Hojo: Hola...

-Kagome: Me sorprendió que no hubieras venido a verme.

-Hojo: Es que Kouga y Kagura me quitan mucho tiempo, por mas que les hablo ellos desean hacer lo que desean, en fin solo tu y Rin son mi orgullo...

-Kagome: Kouga?, es otro de tus ángeles?

-Hojo: si ya lo conocerás, y para donde vas?

-Kagome: Saldré con Inuyasha, ya somos amigos, y además mis plumas no han vuelto a caer.

-Hojo: Eso me alegra oírlo… no es que desee que estés siempre como ángel guardián, pero si se te caen 5 será mejor que no vuelvas a tu vida normal, porque eso solo quiere decir que tu cuerpo no esta respondiendo bien a esto.

-Kagome: Ya lo se, pero como te dije ya no se me han caído mas, y si soy una buena amiga de mi protegido, menos se caerán.

-Hojo: Recuerda que debe ser el quien este siempre bien y feliz para que puedas volver.

-Kagome: Pues hasta ahora ha estado muy feliz, ya no tiene aquella pesadilla loca!

-Hojo: Bueno eso es un progreso, Kagome creo que haces muy bien tu trabajo, bueno eso hasta ahora; ya me voy iré a ver a Rin, nos vemos

Hojo abrió la puerta, estaba a punto de marcharse, pero tantas dudas me invadieron que no pude quedarme así. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¡Hojo!!

-Hojo: ¿si?

-Kagome: Hoy en la tarde vi un horrible nomo detrás de un hombre ¿qué era esa cosa?

-Hojo: No todos merecen un ángel de la guarda; ese hombre tiene el alma negra y tal vez podamos pelear por su alma, pero mas fuerza tiene la oscuridad en su corazón que la luz; esa criatura era un nomo del infierno, no se entromete en nada, simplemente va detrás del mortal hasta que pierda la vida y se la lleva, ese es otro de mis trabajos, debo mantener a esas criaturas bajo control, porque a Naraku le da igual lo que hagan en la tierra.

-Kagome: Naraku es el encargado del infierno no?

-Hojo: Si bueno aunque esta en el poder a la fuerza… pero bueno, esos son problemas internos del mismo infierno no nos competen, Otra duda?

Hojo me miro fijamente, pareciera que podía leer mis ojos, tenia tantas ganas de decirle lo que haría pero no se como respondería. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Si tengo otra pregunta, ¿Qué sucedería si el protegido supiera quien es su ángel guardián?

-Hojo: No piensas decirle nada a Inuyasha no?

-Kagome: Que? No claro que no, es simple curiosidad.

-Hojo: Bueno el ángel será reasignado a un nuevo protegido, y al protegido se le borrara la memoria, así no recordara nada, esto mismo sucede cuando se enamora el protegido y su ángel... mortales con mortales, demonios con demonios y ángeles con ángeles, así debe ser.

Esas palabras eran las mismas que Kaede me había dicho cuando me recibió aquella vez, Hojo tenia un rostro muy serio no estaba jugando, entonces lo de Inuyasha conmigo no podía ser.(Kagome)

-Hojo: estas bien?

-Kagome: ¿qué? digo si claro estoy bien.

-Hojo: Alguna otra cosa?

-Kagome: No nada mas, bueno mejor termino de vestirme, no quiero hacer esperar a mi protegido...

-Hojo: esta bien, ya me voy, nos veremos pronto Kagome.

-Kagome: si esta bien, nos vemos.

Hojo desapareció en la puerta, yo me senté en mi cama, vi mis peluches; si no podía ser entonces para que le diría la verdad, me recosté y al cerrar mis ojos, vi aquel beso el cual no podía olvidar, una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ya es hora de irme.

Me coloque un vestido blanco, deseaba que Inuyasha me viera como aquella noche en sus sueños, vestida de blanco, deseaba que cuando me viera recordara ese beso que yo no podía olvidar, ya era la hora, baje y encendí las luces; estaba tan emocionada a pesar de que sentía algo de miedo por lo que me había dicho Hojo, pero aun así deseaba tanto el verlo; llegaron las 9 y las estrellas parecían bailar en el cielo, o era la ilusión tan grande que tenia que eso me parecía ver; mis sueños parecían llegar al cielo, así entre sueños y deseos llegaron las 10 de la noche; el nunca apareció, y no le había pasado nada ya que no me llamo, quería decir que estaba con Kikyo; nunca llego y así me rompió el corazón y destruyo la ilusión; me quite las sandalias, y entre a mi casa, me quite el vestido blanco y me fui a su cuarto, no estaba. (Kagome)

"se supone que debes andar con tu protegido ¿no?"

Era Kagura, estaba en la puerta, sus alas negras eran hermosas en una forma extraña. (Kagome)

-Kagome: esta con su novia.

-Kagura: si lo se, esa Kikyo vino y se lo llevo; ella no me cae para nada bien.

-Kagome: Y donde esta tu protegido?

-Kagura: en su cuarto viendo la televisión, el se duerme como a la 1 de la madrugada.

-Kagome: ya veo.

-Kagura: ¿Por qué estas así?

-Kagome: No me pasa nada, solo tengo unos problemas en mi cabeza.

-Kagura: Todos tenemos problemas pero tu cara parece de otra cosa, como problemas de amor.

Tan obvia era mi cara, no sabia que responder a Kagura así que solo negué con la cabeza, ella me miro en silencio por un rato y luego desapareció por la pared. Me volví visible tome su almohada, tenia impregnado su olor, me di cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba enamorado de Kikyo, y no estuvo mal el que no llegara si pasaría la noche junto a su novia, me recosté en su cama; llegaron las 12pm y el llego; me hice invisible y espere a que entrara deje la almohada justo donde la encontré, entro se dio una ducha muy corta, y se metió a la cama yo estaba allí acostada, su brazo atravesó mi cintura, y por un momento se quedo viendo el lugar donde yo estaba. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Estas aquí?

Paso su mano muy despacio por la sabana, como si intentara tocarme, yo solo lo veía, y sin querer una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, ya no deseaba entrar en su sueño, por fin había entendido algo en este trabajo, nadie me lo tuvo que explicar, debía pedir cambio de protegido, porque yo no era la indicada para estar allí, me había enamorado de mi protegido, pero el no de mi. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: En verdad estoy loco…

Inuyasha sin saberlo estaba viendo fijamente a mis ojos, yo me acerque y le di un beso en la frente, el se quedaba dormido, y al final solamente pase la noche viéndolo, no entre en sus sueños, veía su cara placida y tranquila, me volví visible y su brazo quedo en mi cintura, me acerque a el y lo recosté en mi pecho, así se paso la noche Inuyasha abrazándome y yo pensando en lo que haría; el reloj estaba ya por dar las 7am así que lo deje suavemente en su cama, y desaparecí, el cayo en una almohada y sonó la alarma; el tiro el despertador al suelo como cada mañana, me sorprendía como era de resistente, pero no se levanto, miro la almohada muy detalladamente y la coloco en su cara, estaba oliendo mi aroma; era increíble a Inuyasha no se le escapaba nada. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Una mujer?, este aroma lo conozco, esta en todo mi cuerpo? ¿Qué es esto?

Me levante de la cama y quede en la puerta, el se levanto estaba algo confundido, se metió al baño, así ambos volvimos a nuestras vidas; ese día en el café el no paso; tal vez no podía darme la cara o sencillamente yo no le hacia falta; pero para mi sin el ya no había mas vida; las ilusiones que habían nacido de pequeños detalles habían muerto en una sola noche; aquella noche que se había marcado por su ausencia. (Kagome)


	9. ¿Eres un Angel?

Ángel de la Guarda XI

¿Eres un Ángel?

Es tan extraño que a pesar de que mi corazón no se encontraba conmigo me dolía como si estuviera latiendo dentro de mi pecho; los sentimientos son tan confusos; no sabia que hacer, cada instante que pasaba junto a el era mas doloroso aun; como si al verlo me clavaran en el pecho miles de estacas; esto no funcionaria, decidí hablar con Inuyasha y contarle la verdad así cambiarían a mi protegido; Estaba en el café, tomando las ordenes de los clientes; en eso Sango apareció, un joven alto moreno muy guapo, con alas blancas y chaqueta negra se quedo afuera viéndome. (Kagome)

-Sango: ¿por qué no fuiste a la fiesta? Estuvo muy buena, además ya Miroku y yo estamos de novios, estuvimos divirtiéndonos hasta tarde y me dijo que podía llegar luego de las 8, fue fantástico!!

-Kagome: discúlpame pero no pude, lo siento.

-Sango: el no quiso ir verdad?

-Kagome: Quien?

-Sango: el chico con el que saldrías!

-Kagome: No no es eso, es que tuve que hacer otras cosas y se me hizo muy tarde!...Oye sango el chico que esta afuera viene contigo?

-Sango: ¿cuál?

Sango volteo a la puerta, miro y me di cuenta que ella no lo podía ver, eso significaba que era su ángel guardián; el chico me miraba y sonreía, luego atravesó la vidriera y se coloco al lado de Sango. (Kagome)

"La mejor amiga de Sango es un ángel?"

-Kagome: Algún problema?

-Sango: Que chico?... ¿Y que problema?

-Kagome: Ah!! No sango ya se fue, y pues que si tenias algún problema porque te veo buscando a alguien afuera!

"Va a pensar que estas loca..."

-Sango: pero si estoy viendo para afuera porque me dijiste que un chico... hmmmm olvídalo Kagome estas loca voy a cambiarme!

"Te lo dije, ya la conozco muy bien."

-Kagome: Debo preparar el café...

Me fui hasta la cocina para poder atender a los clientes; el muchacho me siguió, se quedo viéndome en la puerta, en verdad me sentía algo incomoda. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Esta bien que quieres? Ya se que eres el ángel guardián de Sango; pero ella esta conmigo y no dejaría que le pasara algo.

"Me llamo Kouga y tu?"

-Kagome: ¿Tu eres Kouga?

-Kouga: Veo que sabes de mi, pero tu quien eres?

-Kagome: Soy una de las ángeles de Hojo... Me llamo Kagome.

-Kouga: Hermoso nombre para hermosa dama, y veo que de seguro Hojo te hablo de mi, sin embargo no le creas todo lo que te dice.

-Kagome: No me dijo nada malo sobre ti solo que eras algo testaduro por así decirlo, es increíble que seas el ángel se Sango, nunca te había visto!

-Kouga: Es que sabia que aquí estaba su mejor amiga y además su nuevo novio, y la acompañaba hasta la esquina, nunca había entrado pero ahora todo cambia.

-Kagome: ¿Por qué?

-Kouga: Porque me gustaría frecuentarte, eres muy hermosa, lastima que estés muerta...

-Kagome: Yo no estoy muerta, solamente estoy en coma prefundo eso es todo, pronto volveré.

-Kouga: Eso es bueno por ti, aunque por aquí te vamos a extrañar; Bueno mis ojos te van a extrañar.

-Kagome: Debo de atender las mesas.

Salí de la cocina toda roja, Kouga se acercaba cada vez mas mientras me hablaba, de verdad era muy galante, pero yo no se porque deseaba que fuera Inuyasha el que me dijera esas cosas; Kouga se sentó en una de las ultimas mesas y allí paso todo el día, hasta que estábamos cerrando; Miroku tomo de la mano a Sango antes de salir, ambos se detuvieron en la puerta. (Kagome)

-Miroku: Vamos Kagome!

-Kagome: Si voy!!... ups! olvide mi bolso!

-Miroku: Cierras?

-Kagome: Esta bien, yo cierro!!

-Sango: Hasta mañana Kagome!! Sabes que debemos hablar.

-Kagome: Hasta mañana a los 2.

Sonó la campanita y vi como se alejaban ambos muy sonrientes, eran una pareja realmente hermosa; mire a mi izquierda, Kouga aun estaba allí, me acerque a la mesa. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Te quedaras? Sango ya se fue

-Kouga: Si ya vi, ¿puedo acompañarte?

-Kagome: si… esta bien.

Salimos del café; bajamos la santa Maria, el se coloco a mi izquierda, la noche estaba realmente hermosa; "Ángel de la guarda dulce compañía, no me desampares ni en la noche ni en el día porque entonces yo me perdería" me detuve, que eran esas palabras en mi mente?. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Que fue eso?

-Kouga: Que?

-Kagome: esa plegaria, que fue eso... la voz era la de...

-Kouga: tu protegido?

-Kagome: Si!, que quiere decir eso?

-Kouga: Que esta solo, no hay nadie a su lado ahora y tu debes ir junto a el.

-Kagome: entonces creo que aquí nos despedimos.

-Kouga: mañana vendré nuevamente con Sango adiós…

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, y siguió caminando, yo debía ir con Inuyasha, entre al negocio nuevamente, lo cerré y deje mi cartera y mi ropa, estaba con mi vestido blanco; pensé en Inuyasha y al pasar por la puerta de la cocina; aparecí de golpe en el asiento trasero de su auto, quede acostada boca abajo, el estaba en movimiento, me senté atrás, el iba en dirección a su casa, pero giro, se detuvo justo frente al café, no entendía lo que le ocurría. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Ya te fuiste?...

Estaba viendo fijamente al café, ¿me buscaba a mi?, decidí no ilusionarme de nuevo; se quedo allí por unos minutos; y luego se fue hasta su casa; entramos, vi que el carro de Sesshomaru no estaba; el se preparo un sándwich y se sentó a ver la televisión, al parecer sino estaba Sesshomaru era la única forma de que saliera de su cuarto; llegaron las 12 y el se metió a bañar, dejo la puerta abierta así que me sonroje; yo mire su ropero, me volví visible y tome una carta que estaba en su chaqueta, al leer el remitente vi que era de Kikyo, me acerque a la ventana, deseaba leer la carta, el papel tenia un perfume muy suave. (Kagome)

"No puede ser"

Seguro era Hojo que me veía leyendo correspondencia ajena, escondí la carta en mi vestido muy despacio; pero al voltearme, me di cuenta que era Inuyasha, estaba en paño, yo estaba en forma de ángel; el me había visto en mi forma real; no supe que hacer, la luna se posaba sobre mis alas y el resplandor de mi vestido iluminaba la habitación; mis ojos expresaban solo tristeza al ver su rostro; recordé la noche anterior, el estaba confundido pero en sus ojos se notaba el aire de confianza hacia mi, yo era su ángel guardián; pero deseaba dejar de serlo y ya había llegado el momento. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Kagome? Tu…tu eres un ángel... en verdad?

-Kagome: Así es Inuyasha; todos los seres humanos que tienen un alma noble tienen el privilegio de ser cuidados por su ángel protector.

-Inuyasha: Entonces si eres la misma que entra a mis sueños no?

-Kagome: así es Inuyasha soy yo; lamento el haberte mentido este tiempo, pero se supone que no debías verme así.

Ilumine la habitación, y cambie mi vestuario al típico abrigo negro, mis alas ya no eran visibles ante sus ojos. (Kagome)

-Kagome: lamento todo este enredo, pero ya no deseo ser tu ángel, y una de las formas en que cambien a mi protegido es que tú sepas la verdad, y que esto lo sepa mi superior.

-Inuyasha: quieres cambiarme?

-Kagome: no lo tomes a mal pero es lo mejor.

-Inuyasha: fue por lo de anoche?, bueno lo siento pero...

-Kagome: no me debes explicar nada; yo entiendo que como mortal tienes otras prioridades.

-Inuyasha: no me trates así... me tratas como si no me conocieras.

-Kagome: no te estoy tratando mal, solo te explico lo que ocurre.

-Inuyasha: espera un minuto, estoy parado desnudo hablando con mi ángel guardián eso no se ve muy bien, déjame cambiarme... y déjame entender.

Entro nuevamente al baño, yo estaba nerviosa si Hojo aparecía iría de inmediato a comentárselo a Kaede, pero si eso era lo que deseaba, no sabia porque pero estaba cambiando de opinión, tenia algo de miedo, Inuyasha se coloco los pantalones y salió del baño, en eso inmediatamente me tomo del brazo se acerco hasta mi cuello y comenzó a olerme. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Qué haces?

-Inuyasha: anoche una mujer se metió a mi cama... hmmmm por tu olor... se que fuiste tu...

Su voz era casi un susurro, su nariz rozaba mi cuello, su mano tomaba con fuerza la mía y la otra estaba en mi cintura; me sonroje, Inuyasha parecía tener algún tipo de poder, era increíble su forma de hacerme sonrojar, cuando me aleje, el seguía tomando mi mano con fuerza como para no dejarme ir. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: No te iras... No dejare que hagas lo que deseas hacer...


	10. Una carta de despedida

Ángel de la Guarda XI

Una Carta de despedida

El tomar la realidad entre nuestras manos, muchas veces es difícil; tomar una decisión equivocada puede pesar en nuestra conciencia; aparece en nuestras mentes ¿Y si esta es la opción equivocada? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me voy por la otra salida?; así nuestras inseguridades aumentan, pero siempre debemos tener presente el porque elegimos esa opción así se borraran esos fantasmas; Inuyasha me sentó en la cama, el se sentó justo a mi lado, no se porque me levante, sentía algo de pena el estar en su cama. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Y bien?, no me darás ninguna explicación? Porque sino puedo caerte a preguntas.

-Kagome: Prefiero las preguntas.

-Inuyasha: Muy bien...¿Tu eres la chica a quien moje la noche de la tormenta no?

-Kagome: Te acuerdas de eso?

-Inuyasha: Claro que si, pensé que no me reconocías por que esa vez llevaba lentes pero veo que me equivoque.

-Kagome: yo también te recuerdo.

-Inuyasha: ¿Moriste esa tarde? ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi? si aquella vez hasta me insultaste.

-Kagome: no estoy muerta y no te elegí...

-Inuyasha: explícame esas 2 cosas pero antes siéntate, o es que me tienes miedo?

-Kagome: claro que no, no tengo porque.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, estábamos casi de esquina a esquina, el se levanto y se sentó al lado mío, me miro a los ojos y sonrió. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ahora si no me perderé ningún detalle.

-Kagome: muy bien, esa tarde fui atropellada por una gandola, ya ni recuerdo que paso, lo que recuerdo es a mi madre gritando, 2 enormes focos y el cielo... en cuanto a ti, me fuiste asignado no se porque.

-Inuyasha: entonces si estas muerta.

-Kagome: no... aquella tarde no morí, quede en coma profundo, mi cuerpo rechazo mi alma y fui elegida para ser un ángel protector mientras mi espíritu se fortalece junto a mi cuerpo...

-Inuyasha: donde esta tu cuerpo?

-Kagome: en la capital, aquí nadie supo lo del accidente por ello pude volver a mi vida cotidiana, aunque es diferente, porque no como, no duermo, ya no soy mortal.

-Inuyasha: tu madre lo sabe?

-Kagome: ella esta conmigo, es decir, con mi cuerpo... sabes, pronto será mi cumpleaños… creo que será el cumpleaños mas triste de mi vida.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, solamente me abrazo, al principio no respondí pero luego la tristeza me invadió y lo abrace con toda mi fuerza, por primera vez alguien me abrazaba sabiendo lo que me había ocurrido, al abrir mis ojos recordé mi objetivo de esa noche, así que lo aleje y me levante. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué ocurre?

-Kagome: es mejor que dejemos la plática.

Mire el reloj de mesa, ya eran las 11:20 pm a las 11:30 de la noche Hojo normalmente venia a revisar como iba haciendo mi trabajo, pronto podría irme de su lado, aunque una parte de mi no lo deseaba, pero sabia que era lo correcto. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: aun piensas en dejarme?

-Kagome: dejarte? no estarás solo imagino que traerán a otro ángel.

-Inuyasha: tu no me dejaras! a que hora viene tu superior?

-Kagome: Ya esta por llegar!

Inuyasha me tomo del brazo, apago las luces del cuarto y me metió al baño, dejo la puerta entre abierta, me arrincono en la pared al lado de la puerta para que pudiera ver por la abertura de la puerta, el me sostenía la mano. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Qué haces?

-Inuyasha: Shhhhhh ya llego?

-Kagome: Nooo... suéltame!

-Inuyasha: Estate quieta!

Solté mi mano y lo aleje de mi, el me miro con una cara de extrañado, yo estaba algo nerviosa, el no deseaba que yo le dijera a Hojo pero el tampoco sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de mi. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No puedes obligarme a ser tu ángel.

-Inuyasha: dímelo... dímelo aquí en mi cara!

-Kagome: ¿Qué cosa? ya llego...

Hojo estaba en la puerta, para los ojos de Inuyasha era invisible; el miraba por la ranura y sus ojos parecían buscar pero sin éxito, me tomo el rostro para que dejara de ver hacia la puerta. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: donde esta?

-Kagome: No lo puedes ver, esta en su forma invisible... en esta forma no somos visibles al ojo humano pero entre nosotros podemos vernos.

-Inuyasha: Baja la voz.

-Kagome: ya te dije que no me puedes obligar.

-Inuyasha: Ya te dije dímelo...

-Kagome: Decirte que?... no entiendo.

-Inuyasha: Dime aquí en mi cara, que no deseas ser mi ángel.

-Hojo: ¿Kagome?!

Hojo me estaba llamando, voltee nuevamente a la puerta liberándome de la mano de Inuyasha que me tomaba el rostro, y casi en susurro hable. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No quiero ser tu ángel.

-Inuyasha: Y te lo creí!

-Kagome: No me importa sino me crees... yo voy a salir!

-Inuyasha: shhhhhh...y tu no vas a ningún lado.

Se coloco al frente a mi y me apretó con todo su cuerpo contra la pared, estaba tan cerca de mi, sentía su respiración, sus latidos, el calor de su cuerpo, agradecí que hubiera apagado la luz así no podía ver mi sonrojo , la luna entraba por la ventana, pero no veía su rostro la luz quedaba a sus espaldas. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Suéltame que estoy incomoda, de todas formas voy a salir!

-Inuyasha: Sino bajas la voz me veras obligado a tomar otra medida mas drástica!

-Hojo: creo que no están...

-Kagome: Se ira!, ¡suéltame!

-Inuyasha: O sino que?

-Kagome: Voy a gritar y en esta posición pensara mal! Así que déjame o grito… grito a la 1...grito a las 2... y grito a las..

Inuyasha acerco su rostro y sin aviso me beso, sus labios eran claramente irresistibles, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, mis brazos estaban entre nosotros, forceje un rato para intentar liberarme, pero el deseo y las ganas se juntaron, rodee con mis brazos su cuello, aquel beso saboreaba mis labios como si fueran caramelo, de este beso de sabor paso a un beso francés, yo solo escuchaba nuestras respiraciones algo agitadas, su mano llego a mi cabeza y me tomo con mas fuerza acercándome aun mas, aquel beso se prolongaba y yo me dejaba llevar; hasta que se escucho que llegaba un carro, abrí mis ojos y mire a un lado bajando la vista, baje incluso mis brazos colocándolos en su pecho. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: No le prestes atención al mundo...

-Kagome: Llego alguien.

-Inuyasha: es Sesshomaru, mírame.

-Kagome: ¿qué? hmmmmm...

No me dejo terminar de hablar y nuevamente sus labios estaban sobre mí pero esta vez el beso era algo triste, como si añorara algo; suavemente se alejo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, y me susurro al oído. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Discúlpame... si deseas irte solo hazlo.

-Kagome: Hojo ya se fue...

El no me dijo mas nada, salió del baño y se quedo fijo viendo a la ventana, yo no sabia que hacer me quede a sus espaldas, deseaba abrazarlo y que supiera que yo estaba con el en cuerpo y alma, pero luego de lo que había ocurrido no creí tener las fuerzas. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué ocurre? No te ibas?

-Kagome: aun soy tu ángel no puedo dejarte así.

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Que me disculpe por los besos?... pues no me rechazaste así que no tengo porque.

-Kagome: No es de eso, es mas, ni lo menciones.

-Inuyasha: voy a dormir.

Se tiro en la cama boca abajo, coloco el despertador, medio vio sobre su hombro, yo aun estaba parada, no se que le ocurría estaba muy extraño. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: No puedo dormir con alguien viéndome de esa manera... puedes hacer lo que siempre haces cuidarme sin que te vea?

-Kagome: que te ocurre?

-Inuyasha: Eres mi ángel no? Averígualo... y buenas noches...

Me hice invisible, el quedo algo asombrado pero intento hacerme notar que no le importaba, se acostó y al rato quedo profundamente dormido, me senté en la cama y recordé la carta que había tomado antes de que el llegara, la saque y la abrí. (Kagome)

Para: Inuyasha

De: Kikyo

Querido Inuyasha, estas líneas han sido las mas duras palabras que me han tocado escribir en mi vida, Me han ofrecido un trabajo afueras del país, es muy buena la paga, además de que tendré oportunidad de hacer negocios con el exterior; esta noche no pude decírtelo, porque deseaba que recordaras esta noche, sin ningún dolor; yo estoy enamorada de ti, pero deseo mucho emprender este nuevo proyecto, sin embargo te digo que regresare, nunca voy a poder olvidarme de ti y espero que tu tampoco, serán los 3 meses mas largos de mi vida, te estaré llamando espero me sepas disculpar, pero no supe como decírtelo en persona; ya para no hacer esta carta cruel mas larga, quiero que recuerdes algo, mi amor por ti es infinito como las estrellas que hay en el cielo; recuérdalo siempre.

Con cariño esta tonta que hoy se alejo, pero que se lleva consigo este amor...

Kikyo se había ido del país; esto explicaba todo el porque de la nostalgia de Inuyasha, y el porque actuaba de esta forma tan extraña, estaba dolido, no solo explicaba su comportamiento sino también los besos; coloque la carta justo donde la había encontrado, estaba en el pie de la cama, mi corazón estaba en mi garganta deseaba no creer en lo que estaba pensando. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Tus besos fueron por despecho Inuyasha?...


	11. Viendo la realidad

Ángel de la Guarda XI

Viendo la realidad

En medio camino de la esperanza se levanto una enorme pared que todo lo derrumbo; ¿cómo cruzarla si tenia las alas rotas? ¿Cómo resucitar mi cuerpo? Sino podía resucitar mi alma; aquella mañana se levanto y antes de que saliera del baño traspase la puerta, tocando aquellas sabanas de seda estaba justo frente a mi cama, me vi al espejo y me cambie al uniforme; el café estaba mas tranquilo de lo normal o era que todo me parecía monótono; Kouga se había sentado en el mismo lugar de aquella vez, mientras repartía los cafés en las mesas sentado preguntaba en voz alta. (Kagome)

-Kouga: Hojo me pregunto por ti... ¿Dónde estabas a noche?

Yo no podía responder pensarían que estaba loca, solo yo lo escuchaba, me coloque detrás del mostrador y el se acerco hasta donde estaba, yo baje mi mirada y hable bajo. (Kagome)

-Kagome: estaba con Inuyasha, llegamos algo tarde…

-Kouga: Ya veo, me busco para esa inspección que hace regularmente, luego me dijo que no te encontraba y se fue a ver a Rin.

-Kagome: No sabes ¿cómo esta mi familia? Los extraño mucho.

-Kouga: no, no lo se esa noche no lo volví a ver.

-Miroku: Kagome, ve y prepara los almuerzos, debo salir.

-Kagome: Bueno esta...

En eso escuche la voz de Inuyasha "Ángel de la guarda dulce compañía, no me desampares ni en la noche ni en el día porque entonces yo me perdería" estaba solo, ahora sin Kikyo estaría mas solo que de costumbre, debía pasar mas tiempo con el pero no quería y además ¿como se lo explicaría a Miroku?. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Y Sango no se puede ocupar de los almuerzos? Así yo te haría la diligencia y no tendrías que salir del negocio.

-Miroku: pero debo de depositar esto en el correo y dar mis datos personales.

-Kagome: Fácil! Dame un carnet o algo!

-Miroku: lo único que tengo es mi licencia de manejo.

"Ángel de la guarda dulce compañía, no me desampares ni en la noche ni en el día porque entonces yo me perdería"... Me quite el delantal muy rápido salí de la barra y prácticamente arranque de las manos de Miroku el sobre y el carnet, salí corriendo del local, creo que Miroku me daría una instrucción, pero Inuyasha seguía llamándome, y aunque no olvidaba lo ocurrido mi corazón corría siempre detrás de el; entre en un callejón y me hice invisible traspase la pared que estaba a mi lado y aparecí en el auto de Inuyasha estaba solo conduciendo muy rápido a 180 Km. por hora; me hice visible y el dejo de apretar el acelerador. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Te quieres matar?!

-Inuyasha: pensé que estabas trabajando.

-Kagome: Y lo estoy...

-Inuyasha: Si veo que te viniste con el uniforme...

-Kagome: ¿qué quieres que ande vestida de ángel? Detén el auto que me bajo!

-Inuyasha: Yo no mande a subirte.

-Kagome: ¿Por favor?

Inuyasha poco a poco bajo la velocidad hasta que el carro se detuvo, estábamos en la autopista, había un pequeño lago al fondo, baje del auto; pensé en tranquilizar a Inuyasha era peligroso que estuviera manejando a altas velocidades, me acerque al lago, había un árbol en la orilla sus raíces desaparecían en el agua, la brisa mecía sus ramas, la pradera se extendía hasta perderse bajo las montañas, los autos pasaban tan veloces que difícilmente se veía el conductor, el también se bajo. Comenzó a tirar piedras a la laguna. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Inuyasha: nada...

Las piedras daban tres saltos y luego caían al fondo; la brisa seguía batiendo las ramas de aquel árbol, se escucho detrás de el un pequeño chillido, Inuyasha seguía arrojando las piedras al lago; mire un poco hacia el árbol y vi algo en el suelo que se movía. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿qué es eso?

-Inuyasha. No lo se...

Inuyasha ni siquiera había volteado a ver, algo me empujaba a ver, era como si alguien estuviera en problemas, me acerque y al ver detrás una pequeña ave estaba en el suelo, se había caído del nido una brisa soplo dejando caer las flores de las ramas, caían en el lago haciendo hondas; Inuyasha me vio reflejada en el lago con mi traje blanco mis alas estaban expandidas y yo tomaba el ave en mis manos, lo coloque en el nido de nuevo; mientras esto sucedía Inuyasha me vio podía verme como era, mis alas blancas y mi cabello en el viento jugando junto a mi vestido en la brisa, se quedo callado, pero la visión se fue. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Qué ocurre?

-Inuyasha: Te transformaste?

-Kagome: Claro que no, me puede ver alguien desde la carretera ¿Por qué?

-Inuyasha: me pareció verte con tus alas y todo lo demás...

-Kagome: Me ves así ahora?

-Inuyasha: No pero, mejor nos vamos...

En el camino no pude decir nada, fue algo extraño el que Inuyasha me hubiera dicho eso; llegamos a la ciudad y el dirigió al café. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No! No me dejes aquí, debo entregar un paquete!

-Inuyasha: entonces agáchate jajaja...

Me agache pasamos rápido, Inuyasha se reía, Nunca lo había visto reír y me alegraba que yo fuera quien iniciara aquella risa; yo sonreí, el me miro con una gran sonrisa en la boca, y nuevamente sentía mis mejillas sonrojadas así que voltee a la ventana. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: aquí estamos...

-Kagome: Gracias, por favor no vayas a manejar a tan altas velocidades te lo pido...

-Inuyasha: Ve yo te llevo al trabajo...

Deje el sobre con los datos de Miroku, y nos fuimos directo al café, le pedí a Inuyasha que se detuviera una cuadra antes de llegar al café. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Por qué?

-Kagome: No podría explicar como es que llego contigo, se suponía que solo iba al correo, por favor; déjame aquí...

-Inuyasha: De todas formas voy a tomarme un café...

Detuvo el auto, yo me baje y mas adelante lo estaciono frente al negocio, el entro y luego la campana sonó cuando entre yo; Inuyasha estaba en la barra, yo entre directo a la cocina Kouga aun estaba allí, también estaba Sango y Miroku. (Kagome)

-Miroku: Entregaste el paquete?

-Kagome: Si todo esta en orden...

-Miroku: Bien ve a la caja, Sango tu ve a tomar las ordenes.

-Kagome: Esta bien.

Sango y yo salimos de la cocina, yo estaba detrás de la barra, Sango pedía la orden de Inuyasha, Kouga se me acerco cerrándome el paso entre la pared, la caja y la barra. (Kagome)

-Kouga: Muy bien mi bella dama, creo que podemos hablar por un rato.

-Kagome: Por favor...

-Kouga: Baja la voz, susúrrame... sino pensaras que hablas sola, recuerda nadie me puede ver, solo tu.

-Kagome: Esta bien, bajo mi voz, pero no me acorrales aquí.

-Kouga: te incomodo?

-Kagome: Claro que si, Estoy en mi trabajo...

-Kouga. Yo también estoy trabajando aunque no lo parezca.

-Kagome: Ya basta, por favor, déjeme trabajar.

-Kouga: Te dejo en paz, si aceptas que te de un beso, en la mejilla claro, aunque si lo deseas puedes dármelo en la boca...

-Kagome: Que?

Kouga me dio un beso en la mejilla, me distraje tanto que no me di cuenta que Inuyasha me miraba fijamente, parecía ido viéndome como si estuviera observando el acontecimiento, inmediatamente entre a la cocina, atravesé la puerta y comencé a servir varios cafés, nadie los había pedido, escuche la campanita de la puerta y al asomarme vi que Inuyasha se montaba en su carro, se había ido. (Kagome)

-Sango: es increíble hacen los pedidos y se marchan!...¿ Kagome?

-Kagome: ¿Qué?

-Sango: ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Kagome: Muchas cosas, demasiadas, pero ahorita tengo un problema mayor! Tengo que irme, me van a llamar en cualquier momento.

-Sango: Pero Miroku, no te lo va a disculpar has salido ya varias veces, No lo hagas Kagome, no se si pueda defenderte.

-Kagome: pero es que...

"Ángel de la guarda dulce compañía, no me desampares ni en la noche ni en el día porque entonces yo me perdería"; Inuyasha se había ido, y nuevamente estaba solo, debía ir con el o no podría volver; le entregue el delantal a Sango, y apreté su mano. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Hay cosas que no puedo explicar, eres mi mejor amiga; pronto todo será como antes, seré nuevamente yo misma.

-Sango: No entiendo tus palabras...

-Kagome: Créeme es mejor así.

Salí del café, Kouga me veía desde una de las mesas solo el entendía a donde me dirigía, me transforme, abrí mis alas y comencé a volar, nunca antes había sentido aquella grata sensación, las personas se veían tan pequeñas llegue a la casa de Inuyasha, atravesé el techo, estaba en la cocina. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: usa la puerta...

-Kagome: Me ves?... ¿cómo? se supone que estoy invisible!

-Inuyasha: Te vi a ti y a tu noviecito, se nota que es un lobo...

-Kagome: El no es nada mío, pero no entiendo como es posible?... aunque si Hojo lo sabe de seguro, no tendrás ningún ángel jamás..

-Inuyasha: Ve y cuéntaselo, así se logra tu objetivo ¿no? Que te cambien el protegido...

-Kagome: No me andes con reproches, no entiendes que esto es muy extraño.

-Inuyasha: No son reproches por mi haz lo que quieras con tu noviecito el muerto.

-Kagome: No metas a Kouga en esto!

-Inuyasha: ah! Con que se llama Kouga!

-Kagome: que es lo que te pasa?

-Inuyasha: Que es lo que me pasa? Que estoy viendo gente muerta detrás de otras vivas y además te veo besándote con un tipo el cual tiene cara de lobo, suficiente para ti?!

Inuyasha subió las escaleras, y abatió la puerta con mucha fuerza, era sumamente extraño lo que ocurría, Inuyasha podía vernos aunque estuviéramos en forma invisible y además podría ser que estaba celoso? No deseaba ilusionarme así que solo pensaba en su nueva rareza. (Kagome)

-Hojo: Por fin los encuentro...


	12. Sentimientos humanos

Ángel de la Guarda XII

Luego de esta noche nada seria igual, Los cambios llegan a nuestras vidas y no nos damos cuentas de que ya han llegado; a veces llegan para bien otras veces llegan para destruir y para trastornar todo, No se pueden evitar los cambios y a veces no se puede cambiar el destino de una persona; Hojo y yo estábamos al pie de las escaleras, no podía dejar que subiera, Inuyasha estaba alterado, y si lo veía Hojo sabría todo, y mi opinión sobre cambiar a mi protegido había cambiado. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Acabamos de llegar.......

-Hojo: Ya veo, ayer no pude hacerte la inspección.... así que hoy vine a ver si era que te había pasado algo.

-Kagome: ¿Algo? ¿Cómo que?

-Hojo: No se, dime tu? Aunque la verdad es que te felicito se que no se te han caído mas tus plumas, eso es un gran avance para ti...

-Kagome: Si............Tal vez si pueda regresar......Hojo deseaba hacerte una pregunta....

-Hojo: Jajaja eso ya no me sorprende de ti a ver ¿que será ahora?

-Kagome: Bueno me preguntaba ¿por qué un humano comienza a ver a los ángeles?, es decir, ¿es posible?

-Hojo: Inuyasha te vio?

-Kagome: ¿Qué?!! No claro que no, es una pregunta hipotética....

-Hojo: esas no serian buenas noticias.....

-Kagome: ¿Por qué?

-Hojo: Eso solo paso una vez......... y gracias a Inuyasha pudimos controlar la situación...

-Kagome: ¿qué ocurrió?

-Hojo: recuerdas la lucha entre Lucifer y Naraku, aquella historia que te conté?

-Kagome: Si, me dijiste que Naraku fue el ganador....

-Hojo: Esto ocurría dentro del infierno, poco a poco los ángeles que volvieron a ser mortales, recordaron su vida pasada como protectores, luego todos fueron llamados a pelear, las puertas del infierno habían sido abiertas, y miles de demonios habían escapado, gracias a Inuyasha todo pudo ser controlado, pudo abrirse paso matando demonios y llegar hasta el bosque muerto y cerro la puerta.

-Kagome: Inuyasha solo?

-Hojo: así es.......... es el mejor luchador del cielo, pero se decepciono y por eso esta aquí de mortal, siempre he tenido un gran respeto hacia el, luchar para cerrar la puerta el solo es algo casi imposible, pero lo logro....

-Kagome: ¿Cómo fue que no lo mataron?

-Hojo: Kagome, ya estamos muertos... aunque las espadas de los demonios pueden corromper nuestra alma, si la cuchilla te hace una herida muy grande por allí saldrá tu demonio interno, pero con el no pudieron, quedo muy mal herido eso si, pero comenzó una nueva vida aquí en la tierra....

-Kagome: aun no entiendo como es que yo soy la encargada de cuidarlo........ si es tan poderoso ¿no tendría que tenerle miedo?

-Hojo: Si deberías.......... si fueras un demonio... bueno quedo clara tu duda?

-Kagome: Muy clara…

No podía decirle a Hojo lo que estaba ocurriendo, tal vez no era tan grave como yo creí al escuchar a Hojo, tal vez simplemente era algo pasajero; Hojo se sentó en el sofá, me alivie al ver que no estaba interesado en subir a ver a Inuyasha. (Kagome)

-Hojo: recuerdas que dije que te daría algo para tu cumpleaños?

-Kagome: Si lo recuerdo.......... Mi cumpleaños será mañana.......

-Hojo: Bueno sabes que no te daré nada material, pero quiero que me acompañes....

-Kagome: A donde?

-Hojo: Vienes?

Se levanto del sofá, yo acentué con la cabeza, el me acerco hasta la puerta de entrada, tomo mi mano, y atravesamos nuevamente la sabana de seda, al abrir los ojos; vi a mi madre tejiendo un suéter; yo estaba conectada a miles de cables y de la nada comencé a llorar. (Kagome)

-Hojo: Te quieres ir?

-Kagome: No......... es que tenia tanto tiempo que no la veía.

"Hola"

-Hojo: Mira Kagome ella es Rin.

-Kagome: Hola........ Me llamo...

-Rin: Kagome! Zota habla mucho de ti! Además de que estas allí en la cama.....

-Kagome: si......

-Rin: No llores...

-Hojo: Ven Rin dejemos que Kagome este un rato a solas...

-Kagome: gracias...

Me senté junto a mi madre. Ella se veía tan esperanzada, si supiera por todo lo que yo pasaba, al rato entro Zota, comencé a llorar de nuevo traía una rosa y la coloco en un vaso al lado de la mesa. (Kagome)

-Zota: Mira mama, no es bonita? Crees que le guste?

-Sra. Higurashi: Esta hermosa, espero que cuando despierte le guste este hermoso suéter que le estoy tejiendo.....

-Kagome: estoy aquí..... ESTOY AQUIII!!!

Me levante de la silla y me coloque en el medio de los dos, pero Zota me atravesó, me arrodille hecha un mar de lagrimas, mire mi cuerpo e intente entrar en el, nuevamente fui expulsada, esta vez fue con tanta fuerza que salí de un golpe hasta el pasillo allí estaba Hojo y Rin. (Kagome)

-Hojo: ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Kagome: Nada........

Rin ayudo a levantarme; la mire fijamente y la abrace, casi sin habla susurre a su oído. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Cuida a Zota es un gran niño, no dejes que le pase nada malo; gracias por aceptar ser su protectora......

-Rin: No tienes porque pedírmelo lo hago con mucho gusto...

Le di un beso en la mejilla, y al pasar junto a Hojo me detuve, no lo mire solo hable muy despacio y muy suave. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Gracias.......

Atravesé la puerta y nuevamente estaba en la habitación de Inuyasha; el estaba dormido, me senté en el suelo al pie de su cama; tenia tanto en que pensar, solo veía a través de la ventana como la luna iluminaba los sueños de todos menos el mío; de pronto Inuyasha comenzó a quejarse. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿qué ocurre Inuyasha?

Al voltearme, el aun estaba dormido, parecía tener un mal sueño, no lo deseaba, en parte por no llevármela bien con el estaba en esta situación; si mis plumas no se hubieran caído tal vez estaría en mi cuerpo en este momento; me levante y me senté a su lado, coloque mi mano sobre su cabeza y entre en sus sueños, era algo verdaderamente Horrible, millones de demonios muertos unos sobre otros, cabezas y brazos de ángeles muertos en batalla; árboles caídos por el fuego y un hombre degollando al que parecía el ultimo demonio en pie; tenia las alas mas grandes que yo había visto, eran de color oro intenso sus cabellos color plata eran largos y están llenos de sangre verde, supuse que esa era la sangre de los muertos por su resplandeciente espada a la cual se le resbalaba todo el sucio. (Kagome)

"Las personas no mueren 2 veces pero yo he de morir tantas veces sean necesarias, hasta que estas puertas sean selladas como deben ser..."

Su voz me era tan familiar; volteo sobre su hombro, era el era Inuyasha se veía tan imponente que me asuste; no sabia que hacer, delante de el yacía una enorme puerta tal vez mas grande que la de la sala común; pero no había una cruz, al contrario había una imagen de un demonio tragando almas de personas inocentes, eran inocentes porque en la imagen solo habían niños; Inuyasha se dio la vuelta; su traje estaba todo manchado de su sangre y de la sangre endemoniada. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Las puertas del infierno serán abiertas nuevamente, esta vez la lucha durara mas de 2 meses, o durara menos, el cielo debe reforzarse y yo esperare hasta que me llamen a la batalla.....

-Kagome: ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

-Inuyasha: No supe cerrar la puerta eternamente, y el hombre se vuelve cada día mas avaro y mas cruel, el infierno se llena y el cielo se vacía, ¿De que lado crees que esta la balanza?

-Kagome: El hombre aun hace muchas cosas buenas; yo creo en la calidez humana.......

-Inuyasha: ¿Si? Entonces explícame ¿por qué tienes alas Kagome?

En ese momento su cara se volvió fría; guardo su espada en la funda de oro que estaba en su espalda; y comenzó a acercarse. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Crees que si existiera calidez humana el chofer no hubiera frenado antes de golpearte? ¡Responde!!

-Kagome: Tal vez no le dio tiempo..... Tal vez.....

-Inuyasha: Talvez hubiera intentado Doblar para no lastimarte....

Se coloco justo frente a mi; me veía fijamente, sus ojos eran los mismos aquellos ojos de los que me enamore, pero su forma de hablar era dura y cruel, me hacia pensar que tal vez tenia razón; pero ¿cómo no creer en los mortales? Si yo era una de ellos. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No te voy a escuchar.... Yo creo en los sentimientos humanos y tu también deberías creer eres un humano!

-Inuyasha: Tengo 500 años viendo a la humanidad, recuerdo todas mis vidas, y no he visto nada bueno, solo guerras y enfermedades producidas por la contaminación y por armas biológicas eso te parece calor humano?!

-Kagome: ¡YA CALLATE! Sino crees en los sentimientos humanos tal vez no te merecías volver a ser mortal!

Me di media vuelta y me fui corriendo, salí de los sueños de Inuyasha, el estaba con mucha calentura; tome una camiseta, la moje y la coloque sobre su frente; así pase la noche, no me dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza sus palabras; Sino creía en los sentimientos humanos entonces, el no creería en mis sentimientos hacia el. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Lo que siento hoy por ti, es limpio y sincero Inuyasha... a pesar de que no tengo mi cuerpo, sigo siendo humana y creo en que si puedo sentir.


	13. Nunca me olvides

Ángel de la Guarda XIII

¿Se puede detener lo que va a ocurrir?, el destino muchas veces no tiene marcha atrás y hagas lo que hagas a veces no lo puedes cambiar; si el solo desear las cosas fuera suficiente para reparar todo, hace mucho tiempo yo lo hubiera hecho; estaba tan confundida las palabras de aquel Inuyasha fueron tan severas, ¿ya no existía ese calor humano en los corazones de las personas?; de cierta manera entendía su forma de pensar pero no debía de dejar de confiar en los humanos ya que aunque el no lo sabia, solo a través de el yo podía regresar; sonó el despertador, esta vez yo lo tome y lo apague, el estaba aun algo adolorido por la fiebre. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué me pasa?

-Kagome: Estuviste toda la noche con fiebre…

-Inuyasha: quiero seguir durmiendo....

-Kagome: No! Levántate y báñate te sentirás mucho mejor...

-Inuyasha: esta bien....

Le quite las sabanas, no tenia ropa solo un bóxer; a pesar de siempre verlo en estas fachas no me lograba acostumbrar aun me daba algo de vergüenza el verlo; se sentó en la cama y se quedo viéndome. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Me has visto desnudo?

-Kagome: ¿Qué?!! Como crees?... claro que no!

-Inuyasha: mjmmm

Esta respuesta fue algo burlona, se metió al baño, se escuchaba la regadera; de una forma extraña note que no era aquel Inuyasha rudo e implacable; era el chico sencillo con los mismos ojos que me impactaron desde el primer día que lo conocí; salió casi de inmediato, como todos sus baños fue corto. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No Inuyasha debes de durar mínimo 20 minutos.... sino la fiebre volverá y con mas fuerza...

-Inuyasha: No tengo fiebre.....

-Kagome: Pero la tenias anoche y además lávate el cabello, vuelve a la ducha...

-Inuyasha: ¿Me estas mandando? Porque si es así ven y báñame tu......

-Kagome: No es juego...

-Inuyasha: ¿quién esta jugando?

Me miraba fijamente, no podía creer que se comportara de esta forma; lo tome de un brazo y entramos al baño, abrí la regadera y la regule en tibia, lo mire el estaba sonriendo. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: en verdad me vas a bañar?

-Kagome: Creo que estas bien grandecito, haz el favor y entra allí, y báñate, no estoy bromeando!

Cuando me iba a salir del baño, el se interpuso en la puerta. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Te voy a acusar por maltrato a tu protegido...

-Kagome: me estoy ocupando de ti, no te estoy maltratando nada, y hazme caso que debemos hablar...

Me hice invisible y lo traspase, aunque el me seguía con la mirada, ya no podía ocultarme ante sus ojos; le tire ropa limpia sobre el para que no saliera desnudo, como ya tenia acostumbrado; al salir, se estaba secando la cabeza; me quede viéndolo era impresionante la forma en que me atraía, deseaba que sus brazos me tomaran y nunca me dejaran ir, deseaba saborear sus besos que me sabían a gloria; me hubiera olvidado de la misma Kikyo si me decía te quiero. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Y de que quieres hablar?

-Kagome: recuerdas tu sueño?

-Inuyasha: Woww...... primera vez en mi vida que no lo recuerdo....

-Kagome: ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Inuyasha: No... Tu entraste? Es decir estuviste en mi sueño?

-Kagome: Si...

-Inuyasha: ¿que viste?

-Kagome: dime una cosa... ¿crees en los sentimientos humanos?

-Inuyasha: Claro que si..... Soy humano lo recuerdas?

Me senté en la cama, mire por la ventana, el cielo estaba tan claro; no podía creer que tal vez las puertas del infierno estaban a punto de ser abiertas; no sabia que hacer, me sentía tan sola a pesar de saber que tenia el apoyo de Hojo y de los demás. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿qué te ocurre?

-Kagome: nada...... es mejor que te vayas ya vas a tarde al trabajo....

-Inuyasha: ¿qué te dije en mis sueños?

-Kagome: Crees que si existiera calidez humana el chofer no hubiera frenado...... creo que tienes razón… solo me faltan para morir que se me caigan 2 de mis plumas, cuando esto ocurra todo habrá terminado para mi....

Recordé a mi madre tejiéndome el suéter y a mi hermanito colocando la flor sobre la mesa, resbale por el colchón y quede arrodillada en el suelo, comencé a llorar entre mis recuerdos y el dolor de pensar que podía no volver nunca con las personas que amaba, Inuyasha se acerco y levanto mi rostro, me miro fijamente, no entendía el porque de mis lagrimas pero no pregunto nada al respecto, mis manos estaban apoyadas en el suelo, acerco sus labios a los míos y se juntaron en el beso mas suave que me había dado; no sabia si responder pero por su cuello entrelace mis manos; mientras estábamos sumidos en el beso; Hojo veía todo desde la puerta, venia a preguntarme como estaba y se había encontrado con esto; desapareció entre la puerta, Inuyasha y yo nunca supimos de su visita; Inuyasha se fue a su trabajo y yo al café, no sabia que había ocurrido con Miroku. (Kagome)

-Sango: ¿regresaste?

-Kagome: Me boto?

-Sango: no… pero pasa mejor a la oficina…

-Kagome: Esta bien....

Al entrar en la oficina, Miroku estaba sentado detrás del computador, al verme se quito las gafas, y me hizo una seña para que me sentara. (Kagome)

-Miroku: Buenos días....

-Kagome: Lo puedo explicar......

-Miroku: No necesito que me expliques, talvez fue algo urgente lo que te ocurrió; pero debes entender que no puedo estar pasando esto por alto, no es justo tenerte una preferencia....

-Kagome: Lo siento, pero por favor Miroku, no me botes......

-Miroku: esta bien, solo te lo descontare de tu paga, y trabajaras horas extras para enmendar las horas en que no estuviste........

-Kagome: Esta bien, lo haré y muchas gracias, te prometo que haré lo posible porque esto no vuelva a pasar!

Me levante y salí de la oficina, le sonreí a Sango, quien ya sabia que Miroku era un buen muchachos y que no me despediría. (Kagome)

-Kagome: debo trabajar muy duro, para que no me despidan!

-Sango: creo que alguien se gano un beso.... ya vuelvo....

Sango se dirigió a la oficina, mientras yo atendía a los clientes; así paso el día, sin nada interesante por ahora, me toco limpiar y cerrar el negocio, era justo puesto que mis faltas al trabajo se habían sobre pasado el correr cuando Inuyasha me llamaba, me hacia entrar en problemas; al terminar me fui a donde Inuyasha el no estaba en su lugar estaba Kagura. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿qué haces aquí?

-Kagura: Ya se sabe el secreto.... Hojo me lo comento en la mañana, ¿cómo fueron tan imprudentes?

-Kagome: ¿De que hablas? No te entiendo

-Kagura: de tus sentimientos hacia Inuyasha, Hojo los vio; sabes me da algo de pena porque yo me moriría si me alejaran de Sesshomaru... Yo estoy en una situación similar, solo que no me atrevo a decírselo a Sesshomaru....

-Kagome: No puede ser…

Hojo lo sabia ahora no tenia manera de negarlo, No sabia que pensar ni como actuar, había fallado, le había fallado a mi familia, a los ángeles que depositaron en mi su confianza, a Inuyasha y hasta a mi misma. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Y como reacciono? ¿qué te dijo?

-Kagura: Vendrá esta noche, lo siento, es mejor que te despidas y sino le haz dicho a Inuyasha lo que sientes hazlo porque no habrá otra oportunidad después de esta noche....

Kagura traspaso la pared, yo vi el reloj eran las 7 pm; el llegaría en cualquier momento, a menos que se retrasara, eso seria peor, porque no tendría tiempo de dar el adiós, espere en el cuarto no me parecía justo; pero éramos ángeles no estábamos en la tierra para el amor solo para cumplir y obedecer, aunque si errábamos el precio a pagar era muy alto; el llego yo solo veía por la ventana. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Buenas noches…

-Kagome: ¿crees que se pueden olvidar a las personas?

-Inuyasha: No ¿por qué?

-Kagome: Solo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase yo si te recordare aunque tu me olvides...

-Inuyasha: ¿de que hablas?

-Kagome: Siempre contaras conmigo, solo te pido que intentes no olvidarme....... por favor eso no creo poder soportarlo...

Coloque mi mano en mi frente, vi por el vidrio como Inuyasha se acercaba, recordé aquella vez que lo vi por primera vez, mis mejillas estaban nuevamente húmedas. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué paso?

-Kagome: nos vieron besándonos... borraran tu memoria y a mi no se que me harán seguro me cambian de protegido.... me veras y no me vas a recordar....

-Inuyasha: No me voy a olvidar de ti.......

-Kagome: ¿Qué?

-Inuyasha: como lo escuchas........ No me voy a olvidar de ti...... No quiero y no puedo..

El me abrazo, por la espalda, su cara la cubría mi cabello; yo tome sus manos que rodeaban mi cintura, yo no sabia que decir, era tanto dolor en mi pecho, deseaba que en vez de no sentir ni frío ni calor, deseaba no sentir este amor. (Kagome)

"Kagome..."

No deseaba voltear, reconocía la voz, era Hojo pero la habitación se iluminaba con demasiada fuerza, Inuyasha se alejo; cuando voltee no podía creerlo, Kaede estaba junto a Hojo; era realmente imponente su presencia, me miraba fijamente, Inuyasha parecía algo confundido. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Esto parece un sueño....No lograran nada así que es mejor que se.....

-Kaede: Esto va más allá de su entendimiento...... aunque la verdad estoy consternada ya que puede vernos a pesar de estar en forma invisible al ojo humano....... Kagome acércate.

Cuando caminaba hasta Kaede, Inuyasha interpuso su mano en mi camino deteniéndome; no sabia que hacer, seque mis lágrimas, y baje la mano de Inuyasha. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Solo deseo de todo corazón que recuerdes tu promesa.....

-Inuyasha: No tienes que ir.

-Kagome: No soy mortal Inuyasha eso lo tengo muy claro......Esto lo que hace es lastimarnos a los dos.... Que dios te bendiga Inuyasha...

Me acerque a Kaede, Hojo me tomo de la mano, como para que no interviniera; Kaede se acerco a Inuyasha, tomo su rostro, y lo vio fijamente. (Kagome)

-Kaede: eres un mar de misterios querido Inuyasha; y al mismo tiempo eres tan claro, espero no tener que llamarte.

-Inuyasha: yo a usted no la conozco señora aunque debo admitir que estoy intimidado, pero yo a esa joven no la voy a olvidar, y mucho menos solo por su capricho....

-Kaede: tercera regla pero no menos importante..... No te involucres sentimentalmente con tu protegido, mortales con mortales, demonios con demonios y ángeles con ángeles, así debe ser... y así será....

El brillo de Kaede paso por sus manos hasta el rostro de Inuyasha, sus ojos se volvieron dorados, Kaede cerro los suyos y un resplandor cegador inundo la habitación, al terminar Inuyasha estaba dormido profundamente en su cama, Kaede dirigió la vista a Hojo quien me guió, a la puerta y aquella cortina nuevamente estaba en mi rostro, Inuyasha me había olvidado talvez para siempre, nunca volvería a estar con el, solo recordaría su amor por Kikyo, yo solo seria la chica del café. (Kagome)

-Kaede: La luz y la oscuridad se necesitan mutuamente, espero que no ocurra lo que estoy pensando......


	14. El Dorado

Ángel de la Guarda XIV

Es increíble que cuando dejamos ver los ojos del ser amado llegamos pensar que hemos perdido el cielo, la luna deja de dar calor y el mar queda sin sonido; nada cambia es solamente que la soledad pasa a ser nuestra nueva compañera. Estaba junto a Hojo en la sala común nos dirigíamos a la gran sala, como antes los Ángeles se apartaban para darle paso a Hojo; la enorme puerta se abrió ya Kaede estaba allí sentada en la silla, no había ninguno de los ángeles pintados merodeando. (Kagome)

-Kaede: Déjanos solas por favor Hojo...

-Hojo: Si señora...

Hojo me miro muy decepcionado, me sentía tan mal, no sabia que el sentir esto me traería tantas consecuencias, bueno la verdad es que si las sabia pero en el corazón no se manda. (Kagome)

-Kaede: Acércate Kagome...

Pase la fuente que esta vez tenia un color rosa, era realmente hermosa, Kaede se veía tranquila pero sabia del enojo que guardaba por dentro. (Kagome)

-Kaede: ¿Desde cuando Inuyasha te había visto?

-Kagome: Bueno hace algunos días comenzó a verme, no sabia porque....

Kaede se levanto de la silla y miro hacia el pequeño jardín, me extraño que no me hubiese llamado la atención desde un principio, como si lo que ocurrió entre Inuyasha y yo era lo de menos. (Kagome)

-Kaede: Observa Kagome, ¿ves aquella hermosa rosa que esta rociada por el sol?

-Kagome: Si es muy hermosa...

-Kaede: Es imposible que dejes de fijarte en su belleza, sencillamente te atrapa.... no sabes lo mucho que me extraño que el pozo te eligiera a ti como guardiana de un ser tan especial como Inuyasha, pero por algo fue, y creo entender el porque.....

-Kagome: ¿No me va a regañar?

-Kaede: No soy nadie para juzgarte Kagome, eres joven y el es muy apuesto debo admitirlo, pero me decepciona el hecho de que no luchaste contra lo que sentías.

-Kagome: allí se equivoca mi señora... si luche pero fue más fuerte que yo.....las rosas como aquella necesitan la luz del sol para poder vivir, bueno Inuyasha era mi rayo de luz entre tanta soledad.

-Kaede: Te entiendo, no es fácil ser un ángel, pero te lo advertí y no puedo hacer ninguna excepción todos somos iguales aquí, no hay ricos ni pobres, no hay preferidos ni rechazados, así que no serás la primera a quien absuelva.

-Kagome: Solo una pregunta ¿el me olvido?

-Kaede: Ni siquiera el puede contra mi poder, ahora es mortal solo si fuera ángel tal vez te recordara... en sus sueños ¿lo viste en combate?

-Kagome: si la verdad es que recuerda en sus sueños su vida pasada y además es muy..... frío...

-Kaede: ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a tu superior?

-Kagome: Eso fue hace menos de un día, no creí que perduraría, pero me equivoque...últimamente eso es lo mejor que se hacer equivocarme....

-Kaede: Errar es de humanos, pero sabes que no es muy humano el aprender de tus errores.... el haberte enamorado de Inuyasha talvez fue un error, pero intentaste luchar contra el y aprendiste lo que es ese sentimiento tan hermoso que vive en cada uno de nosotros......Inuyasha el inmortal no es malo simplemente no conoció el verdadero amor durante todas las vidas por las cuales ha pasado, eso vuelve dura a las personas......

Kaede me miro muy suavemente, paso su mano por mi cabello y se acerco al pozo. (Kagome)

-Kaede: Espero que sepas comprender su forma de ser, aquella noche cuando lo vi no era el Inuyasha mortal... era... diferente... Como si quisiera salir y decirme algo...

-Kagome: Inuyasha menciono las puertas del infierno, la pelea seria mas dura y el esperara hasta que lo llamen a la batalla..... esto será un poco de lo que quería decirle?

Kaede no voltio a verme se quedo fija viendo las ondas que crecían y desaparecían en el agua; así estuvimos por un rato, luego ella acaricio una flor que estaba marchita y la arrojo al pozo; este se volvió turbio como agua de pantano, y mostró una calle muchas personas caminaban, era el centro. (Kagome)

-Kaede: ¿Qué vez allí Kagome?......

-Kagome: Personas caminando en el centro?

-Kaede: Olvida lo que vez a simple vista, ve mas allá de lo visible.....

Mire el pozo alrededor de la imagen el agua era verdosa la imagen era clara, no veía nada extraño; hasta que a las espaldas de un niño se asomo una criatura. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¡Nomos!....... es un nomo del infierno pero ¿esta a las espaldas de un niño?... los niños tienen el alma mas pura de cualquier mortal ¿porque esta allí?

Kaede paso su mano sobre el agua y desapareció la imagen como si deseara que no siguiera viendo, camino hasta la puerta y se detuvo dándome la espalda, su voz había cambiado ahora era un tono preocupado pero fuerte. (Kagome)

-Kaede: Tienes prohibido acercarte a Inuyasha.... no puedes buscarlo o vendrás a vivir aquí, te tendremos que castigar Kagome no me hagas mandarte a encerrarte en una habitación....

-Kagome: ¿Encerrarme?

-Kaede: Te dije que eras un caso especial, no deberías de llamar tanto la atención en la tierra pero al contrario te sales del trabajo, no le das informes a tu superior y como si esto no basta te enamoras de tu protegido... No puedo pasar todo esto por alto, solo se puede acercar el a ti, y no debes intentar que recuerde porque no podrá.

-Kagome: ¡pero yo estoy enamorada de el! ¡No me puede separar de mi única verdad, la que me queda!!... porque ahora soy una mentira.

-Kaede: Se te han caído 3 plumas a la cuarta serás devuelta hasta aquí........

-Kagome: ¿Cómo? Pero si eran 5, aun me quedan 2 plumas para caer…

-Kaede: es parte de tu castigo..... No tendrás un protegido por ahora, seguirás en la tierra hasta que se caiga otra de tus plumas...ahora vete..... Dile a Hojo que debo hablar con el....

-Kagome: Por favor no me haga esto, yo en verdad deseo volver con mi familia.

-Kaede: esto no significa que no volverás, solamente que perderías la oportunidad de fortalecer tu alma para que te acepte tu cuerpo y deberás esperar que el te acepte solo... sin importar el tiempo que dure...

-Kagome: Quiero pedir disculpas por todo esto que ocasione, aunque el castigo para mi es muy alto........

Salí de la gran sala Hojo estaba afuera, no tuve que hablar el solo entro a ver a Kaede; no sabia que hacer, me senté al pie de una de las columnas, los ángeles no se detenían siempre iban con algo en la mente que hacer; Luego de un rato Hojo salió de la gran sala, me hizo señas con las manos y lo seguí, todo estaba como yo lo había visto por primera vez, el enorme pasillo interminable seguía igual de imponente, las escaleras en espiral mostraban en la pared las puertas, todas y cada una con los nombres de los estados del Japón, llegamos a mi casa, Hojo se sentó en mi cama; me sentía tan mal, había decepcionado a mucha gente. (Kagome)

-Hojo: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Kagome: Sabia que no era correcto en verdad no deseaba separarme de el…

-Hojo: Pero ya vez al final fue peor, Y además me mentiste no se lo dije a Kaede pero Inuyasha si podía verte y cuando te lo pregunte me dijiste que no....... ¿Por qué la mentira Kagome? ¿qué lograste?

-Kagome: Nada..... como todo lo que es mi vida..... no soy nada ahora....

-Hojo: Te veré mañana.....

No supe que decir, el se fue y me sentí mas sola de lo que estaba, no tenia nada, ni a mi familia, ni a Hojo y mucho menos a Inuyasha; al siguiente día en el café Inuyasha no apareció, ni al día siguiente ni en el siguiente, no apareció, nunca mas lo volví a ver; el trabajo se me hizo monótono, al pasar 4 meses lo vi pasar una noche en su coche frente al negocio; me acerque hasta al vidrio solo para ver que estaba junto a Kikyo allí en el medio de la noche la brisa se llevo frente a mis ojos la ultima oportunidad finalmente había caído la ultima de mis plumas; un enorme rayo de luz descendió sobre mi y empezó a elevarme me hice invisible, veía a las pocas personas que transitaban que no podían ver nada de lo que ocurría mis lagrimas mojaban mis mejillas, no se lo que sentía si dolor o rabia. (Kagome)

"Bienvenida"

Aparecí frente a Hojo estábamos en un pasillo habían puertas en cada uno pero estas parecían dibujadas. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Hojo: Los dormitorios.....

-Kagome: ¿No podré bajar mas a la tierra?

-Hojo: Lastimosamente no Kagome, a menos que tu cuerpo te admita o por ordenes superiores.

No deseaba quedarme allí, quería tanto ver a mi madre y a mi hermano pero eso parecía en ese momento imposible, Hojo se detuvo en una puerta estas estaban en verdad pintadas a la pared, cada una tenia unas columnas a su alrededor y unas enredaderas salían de la pared adornadas de flores parecían enroscarse en las columnas. (Kagome)

-Hojo: Esta es tu habitación.

-Kagome: No estoy para bromas......

-Hojo: No es una broma, aquí es el dormitorio de mujeres, si sigues el pasillo a la derecha saldrás a la sala común, si la atraviesas encontraras el dormitorio de hombres...

-Kagome: Estas puertas están pintadas....

-Hojo: Tócala...

Coloque mi mano en la pared atravesó sin ninguna dificultad incluso sin necesidad de ser invisible. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No quiero dormir aquí todos pueden entrar!

-Hojo: jajaja claro que no Kagome solo a los que les de permiso entrar entraran mira...

Hojo golpeo la pared 3 veces era sólida, parecía un truco de magia pero mi mano seguía adentro. (Kagome)

-Hojo: Ponte cómoda, tengo que decirte que hay un arco y una flecha en tu vestuario, practica un rato ese arco nunca falla. Me retiro...

No entendía para que necesitaba un arco, al entrar la habitación era realmente hermosa, la cama estaba en el centro con unas cortinas, había una peinadora, una bañera también con sus cortinas, un vestuario; y todo era blanco desde el suelo hasta el techo; había una pequeña puerta, al abrirla un pequeño patio estaba ante mi con un blanco para practicar, de pronto escuche un rebullicio afuera, no quise salir solo me acosté en la cama, esta parecía una gran masa de algodón, por primera vez en casi 5 meses me dio sueño, al parecer en el cielo los ángeles si podían dormir aunque no comíamos ni bebíamos; me quede profundamente dormida en aquella habitación. (Kagome)

"Kagome Higurashi por favor preséntate ante mi"

Me desperté con esa voz en mi cabeza, ya había caído la noche el cuarto era alumbrado por velas que flotaban y el techo se había cubierto de estrellas, me senté en la cómoda tome un peine y comencé a cepillarme el cabello, al ver por el espejo en la pared detrás de mi cama 3 angelitos pintados en la pared me observaban. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Qué hacen ustedes allí?

Los pequeñitos no hablaban al fin eran dibujados, me acerque y los toque uno coloco su mano con la mía, y de pronto salieron todos corriendo. (Kagome)

"Kagome Higurashi por favor preséntate ante mi"

-Kagome: ¿Kaede?

Salí del cuarto; unas 10 muchachas estaban afuera de mi habitación, y comenzaron a preguntar. (Kagome)

"¿Es cierto que fuiste su protectora?" "¿Es verdad que viene?" "¿Te llaman para que lo busques?"

-Kagome: Permiso, me llama Kaede.... y no se de que hablan.....

Salí volando de entre la multitud, desde cuando era yo conocida en este mundo; porque preguntaban sobre Inuyasha, llegue al inicio de la sala común, todo se detuvo cuando me vieron llegar; camine entre los ángeles quienes me veían y comenzaban a murmurar, talvez se habrían enterado de mi sentimiento por Inuyasha; entre a la Gran sala; la Fuente había desaparecido y ahora había una mesa con 10 sillas, Kaede estaba sentado a la punta. (Kagome)

-Kaede: Bienvenida Kagome, gracias por atender a mi llamado.

-Kagome: gracias por la bienvenida.

-Kaede: ¿cómo te has sentido?

-Kagome: Bueno por fin luego de tanto tiempo pude dormir...

-Kaede: Una de las ventajas de estar aquí, me imagino que te sorprendió tanto alboroto.

-Kagome: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Kaede: Inuyasha vendrá aquí, su alma será llamada; el no morirá solo entrara en un estado de coma, algo parecido a lo que te ocurrió a ti, pero sin el accidente...

-Kagome: ¿Para que debe venir? Porque me dice todo esto a mi?

-Kaede: Porque fuiste su protectora, y admito tu excelente trabajo, a pesar de los errores lo hiciste muy bien; te digo todo esto porque el Inuyasha que veras no es el mismo mortal que conociste, este Inuyasha guardián es como tu lo dijiste mas frío, y aquí entre mujeres, no creo que exprese o hable de lo que sintieron en la tierra, Inuyasha aquí es una especie de Leyenda Kagome, todos lo admiran nunca expresara algo mas que no sea poder...

-Kagome: Entiendo, se que no debo esperar que al verlo me de un abrazo o me diga que me...... que me quiere...

-Kaede: deseas esperar a recibirlo? Hojo esta buscándolo... debe estar por llegar...

-Kagome: Como van a explicar su estado de coma en la tierra si no tendrá un accidente, su hermano y su... novia se preocuparan...

-Kaede: los doctores pasaran mucho tiempo haciéndole estudios, y no encontraran nada, cuando hay enfermedades las cuales no son reconocidas es porque el alma de ese ser esta aquí con nosotros.

-Kagome: ya veo... bueno será mejor que me vaya antes de que el llegue....

-Kaede: No podrás ocultarte siempre....

-Kagome: Lo se... pero ahora no estoy lista para verlo.... el en verdad nunca me quiso siempre pensaba en Kikyo.... ella es quien quitara esa frialdad de su corazón, no yo...

las puertas se abrieron, no pregunte por la mesa, quería retirarme pronto, no quería que me viera, al salir todos los ángeles estaban en la puerta haciendo una especie de fila como para ver pasar un desfile, yo me mezcle en la multitud y pase hasta el pasillo de los dormitorios, de pronto la multitud empezó a aplaudir, me empine sobre las puntas de mis pies, y vi a Hojo pasar y mas atrás venia Inuyasha era realmente emocionante el volverlo a ver, deseaba abrazarlo, y decirle lo tanto que lo extrañe, 4 meses sin verlo, el me miro, su mirada se clavo en mi, sus ojos parecían querer decirme algo, parecía sorprendido; yo solo deseaba volverlo a ver ya lo había hecho, no tenia el valor de enfrentarlo para que me dijera que su verdadero amor era Kikyo, susurro algo pero no entendí o no quise entender, me retire a mi alcoba sin esperar nada de el. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ....Kagome....


	15. El reencuentro

Ángel de la Guarda XV

Y así por completo mi ser se quedo junto a el nuevamente; deseaba recostarme en su pecho y dejarme llevar por mis sueños; las ilusiones aumentan con pequeños detalles y mis fantasías volaban siempre hasta donde estaba el; mi corazón estaba lleno de su nombre; no podía dejar de recordar sus ojos, su voz, el perfume de su cabello, su rostro; todo el estaba dentro de mi aunque yo no formaba parte de su vida y tal vez nunca seria parte de el. Estaba en mi cuarto practicando con el arco que Hojo me había regalado; se que lo que me estaba era preparando para lo que se venia encima; el arco siempre daba en el blanco a pesar de ser mi tercer tiro, las flechas nunca se acababan, era algo increíble al igual que muchas otras cosas de este mundo. (Kagome)

"Puedo pasar"

Al mirar a la puerta había un ángel; parecía que traía un documento o una carta no sabia exactamente que era. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Adelante!

"Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero estas invitaciones no se reparten solas.... Me llamo Sakura"

-Kagome: Un placer soy Ka..

-Sakura: no debes decirme quien eres Kagome, aquí todos sabemos quien eres...

-Kagome: Ah si? Y porque?

-Sakura: Fuiste la protectora del Dorado...

-Kagome: ¿El Dorado? Y ese quien es?

-Sakura: El señor Inuyasha....

-Kagome: Ya veo.........

-Sakura: Bueno aquí esta invitación para usted es una de las invitadas especiales...

-Kagome: No estoy de ánimos para una invitación y menos para ser una invitada especial, no tengo que ponerme ni nada; y aquí no nos podemos cambiar a nuestro gusto....

-Sakura: Pero no puede hacerle esto a la señora Kaede ella fue la que me mando a llamarla al banquete.....

-Kagome: ¿Kaede? Y porque habrá un banquete?

-Sakura: por la llegada del Dorado...

-Kagome: Me lo supuse, de todas formas no creo ir...

-Sakura: Bueno piénselo mejor, porque la verdad es que estará muy divertido y no todos los días se recibe a un héroe....

-Kagome: lo pensare...

-Sakura. Bueno espero verla en el salón; hasta la noche...

Sakura salió de mi habitación; La invitación era hermosa el fondo eran unas nubes que se movían y las letras aparecían según yo leía la tarjeta; la cerré y me acerque al vestuario y había una bolsa con un hermoso vestido blanco; lo saque era exacta mi talla; una pequeña nota decía: Por si decides ir..... Kaede.; No sabia que hacer; practique toda la tarde con el arco; poco a poco las velas aparecían atravesando las paredes y el techo se volvía brillante con miles de estrellas; deje la practica; y me recosté en la cama; sonó la puerta y al ver era Hojo, vestía un hermoso traje de plata. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Adelante....

-Hojo: Hola........ ¿No iras?

-Kagome: No tengo ánimos de ir...... y menos a que todos me miren porque fui la protectora "Del Dorado"!

-Hojo: este es un evento muy extraño, no se hace todos los días....

-Kagome: Si ya se no todos los días se recibe a un héroe...

-Hojo: No todos los días enfrentamos a nuestros miedos........

-Kagome: yo no le temo......

-Hojo: tal vez tu no pero tu corazón al parecer si le teme.... o me equivoco....

-Kagome: El corazón no piensa Hojo; y el mío parece detenerse al verlo......... No puedo ir...

-Hojo: Deberías de afrontarlo, tal vez si hablan sus malentendidos sean aclarados....

-Kagome: Allí te equivocas Hojo aquí no hay ningún malentendido; todo esta sumamente claro.

-Hojo: si es así entonces ¿porque no iras?

-Kagome: Pasarías la noche conmigo?

-Hojo: Soy tu amigo, y con mucho placer lo haría...

-Kagome: adelántate me baño y voy...

Hojo sonrió y salió del cuarto; Abrí las cortinas de la bañera quien comenzó a llenarse sola; me bañe y me coloque el vestido; este era largo atrás y hasta las rodillas en la parte de adelante, tenia una trenzas en mi pierna derecha y en mi brazo izquierdo, mis alas eran el complemento perfecto; el vestido brillaba desde las cortas mangas hasta la cola incluso mis sandalias; recogí mi cabello; salí del cuarto no había nadie por el pasillo supuse que todos estaban en el salón; se escuchaban unos violines al fondo camine toda la sala común hasta que al fondo una puerta dejaba ver a todos los ángeles bailando un vals perfecto la mesa estaba rodeando el cuarto y las parejas bailaban en el centro; Inuyasha estaba en el centro de la mesa, Kaede a su izquierda y Hojo a su derecha, junto a Hojo estaba una silla vacía; el se levanto y me hizo señas; camine por detrás de las sillas de los demás invitados; Inuyasha me veía fijamente desde que entre al salón hasta que llegue junto a Hojo. (Kagome)

-Hojo: Me alegro el que vinieras........

-Kagome: Te dije que lo haría...

-Hojo: Pensé que tal vez te retractarías mientras estabas en tu cuarto.

-Kagome: claro que no...

Hojo muy caballerosamente me retiro la silla para sentarme, luego se sentó a mi lado; solo Hojo me separaba de Inuyasha; el se veía tan elegante un porte imponente; era increíblemente atrayente sus alas doradas resplandecían junto a las de Kaede, Hojo me dio una copa con un liquido color crema. (Kagome)

-Hojo: Toma es muy dulce.....

-Inuyasha: Fortalece el alma y el corazón...

-Kaede: Nosotros no tenemos corazón Inuyasha o lo olvidaste?

-Inuyasha: el alma se aloja en el corazón querida Kaede, entonces nosotros que somos la forma pura del cuerpo mortal, somos alma por ende parte del corazón...

-Hojo: eso es cierto... Este néctar lo prepara la señora Kaede...

-Kagome: esta exquisito, la felicito mi señora...

-Kaede: Miren como bailan, todos felices y sin problemas.

-Hojo: sin saber lo que ocurre.

Todos se colocaron muy serios viendo a las parejas danzar alegremente; Inuyasha se levanto; y se acerco hasta Hojo, mirándolo y con una sonrisa hablo muy calmadamente. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Puedo?

-Hojo: ¿Por qué no?

Yo movía la cabeza disimuladamente a los lados pero Hojo sonreía mientras respondía, Inuyasha volteo, y yo deje de hacer la mueca inmediatamente; me extendió la mano, yo veía su mano como si me estuvieran abriendo la puerta del paraíso o talvez la del infierno; fuera cual fuera acepte y juntos caminamos hasta el centro de la pista; el coloco mi mano en su cintura y luego se acerco y paso la suya delicadamente por la mía; comenzamos el vals. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Kagome: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Inuyasha: Te quedaban 2 plumas por caer, no deberías de estar aquí...

-Kagome: Se me redujo a 1 luego de....... de que Kaede fue a la tierra...

-Inuyasha: Pero estabas bien te habías fortalecido.

-Kagome: Digamos que entre nostalgias y lagrimas todo se redujo...

-Inuyasha: ¿Por qué estabas triste?

-Kagome: ¿Esto es un interrogatorio?

-Inuyasha: No, pero fueron 4 meses sin verte, sin saber de ti... o mejor dicho sin recordarte...

-Kagome: Para mi fue lo mejor..... Total no se notaba tu ausencia...

-Inuyasha: ¿No me recordabas?

-Kagome: Yo si pero tu olvidaste todo, hasta mentiste... me dije a mi misma que no te recriminaría nada pero mi corazón explotaría sino hablara...

-Inuyasha: Habla ahora estoy solo para ti.

-Kagome: No tengo porque decirte nada no tengo derecho...

Intente soltarlo y dejarlo en la pista pero me sostuvo firmemente sin dejarme ir, o dejarme escapar porque eso era lo que deseaba, escapar de sus encantos que se me hacían irresistibles. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: No te vas a ir sin decirme lo que piensas de mi.

-Kagome: Créeme no te va a gustar... mejor déjame ir.

-Inuyasha: Nos vamos a ir pero a conversar... ven.

Me tomo de la mano, y salimos del salón, todos seguían bailando y la alegría adornaba el salón, luego cuando salíamos de la mano al voltear recordé los sueños de Inuyasha el baile era exacto al banquete; las velas y todos los trajes jugando unos con otros; tal vez antes de irse le hicieron un banquete de despedida; llegamos a las puertas de mi habitación. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Aquí es el único lugar donde podremos hablar...

-Kagome: Aquí puedo entrar y dejarte afuera... no lo pensaste?

-Inuyasha: No lo harás.....

Entre sin decirle que pasara; pero me tenia tomada de la mano, así que no me dejaba pasar por completo; me quede viéndolo; sus cabellos eran largos, su porte era mas fuerte que antes; en verdad me atraía el mas mínimo movimiento que hacia, y el estar tomados de la mano me hacia soñar en lo que pudo ser. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Ya me dejas pasar?

-Kagome: No se vera bien el que entres a mi habitación estando yo sola.

-Inuyasha: Pero si se ve bien que entre Hojo?; vi cuando te vino a buscar...

-Kagome: Es diferente el era mi superior...

-Inuyasha: Yo también lo soy y te ordeno que me dejes entrar… es una orden.

-Kagome: Adelante...

Inuyasha entro mirando todo lo que lo rodeaba; yo me solté de su mano y me senté en la silla de la peinadora. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No puedes venir a darme ordenes aquí... en este lugar somos todos iguales.

-Inuyasha: Aquí los Ángeles de Dorados seguimos siendo los superiores... Y bien aquí puedes gritarme si quieres...

-Kagome: Yo no le puedo gritar Señor al final usted es mi superior y le hablare con todo el respeto que se merece el Dorado...

-Inuyasha: Para ti siempre seré Inuyasha...

-Kagome: No necesito tutearlo, es mas lo obedeceré a cualquier orden…

-Inuyasha: dime lo que querías decirme ahora...

-Kagome: No necesito hablarle nada señor.

-Inuyasha: El cuerpo mortal que conociste allá abajo tenia dos almas la del joven soñador, que deseaba casarse con Kikyo, y la mía; la que te hablo aquella noche en sus sueños, éramos 2 personas opuestas y bien delimitadas en ese cuerpo; mi alma comenzó a fortalecerse por la guerra que se avecina; así que todo lo ultimo que escuchaste de aquel cuerpo mortal fue dicho por mi.

-Kagome: ¿por qué... ¿por qué rompiste tu promesa?

-Inuyasha: ¿Cuál promesa?

-Kagome: La que según usted me dijo aquella noche ante de yo partir...

-Inuyasha: Tengo 500 años de memorias mientras soy ángel ¿Crees que me acordare de todas mis promesas?

-Kagome: Es cierto señor no puedo pedirle que recuerde aquello...

-Inuyasha: lo que dije ¿fue importante para ti?

-Kagome: Que importa señor si a usted no le intereso entonces a mi tampoco...

-Inuyasha: Regresamos al banquete?

-Kagome: siga luego yo iré...

Inuyasha salió del cuarto se detuvo en la puerta, deseaba tanto que me dijera que si recordaba su promesa de no olvidarme, pero eso era un sueño; un sueño que había vivido en la tierra; el Hombre a quien yo amaba era duro y frío; una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla y así como estrellas en el cielo aparecieron en el techo las lagrimas de cristal aparecían en mi rostro; Inuyasha ya no se veía en el umbral de mi puerta sin saberlo estaba parado justo donde comenzaba el pasillo de los cuartos, hundido en sus pensamientos y en sus memorias. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Claro que la recuerdo, ese fue mi problema nunca estuve por completo con Kikyo; ¿cómo hacerlo? Si mi corazón estaba contigo...


	16. Los 14 Dorados

Ángel de la Guarda XVI

Como decir lo que sentimos sino podemos ni en nuestros pensamientos confesarlo; a veces el corazón desea gritarlo pero la razón es mas fuerte y prefiere aguantar a la amiga soledad; estaba en mi cuarto sin saber que hacer, mirando todo lo que me rodeaba era algo fantástico parecía mentira todo lo que había vivido todos estos meses, recordé a mi madre y a mi hermano; y a todos los que había perdido al estar aquí, salí de mi habitación, camine por la sala común hermosa y enorme, cada detalle en ella parecía hablar y tener miles de historias que contar; me asome en una de tantas ventanas que la adornaban, todo el edificio esta flotando por si solo, la tierra se veía como un mapa en un libro. (Kagome)

"¿Por qué no estas en la comilona?"

Al darme vuelta vi a Kouga, muy bien vestido; estaba asomado en la ventana junto a la mía. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Viniste al banquete?

-Kouga: el banquete es lo que menos me interesaba de venir hasta aquí...Quería verte...

-Kagome: Muy amable de tu parte Kouga, también te extrañe...

-Kouga: sabes que me gustas, así que deseaba verte; mas que extrañarte era por necesidad el tenerte cerca...

Cuando Kouga me decía estas palabras me pregunte ¿Por qué Inuyasha no es así?, el nunca me había dicho algo tan hermoso como lo que Kouga me decía en ese momento; y me pregunte a mi misma ¿Por qué lo amas?. (Kagome)

-Kouga: no tienes nada que decir?

-Kagome: Lo siento Kouga pero yo...

-Kouga: Si ya se... es obvio...

-Kagome: Tan transparente soy?

-Kouga: No es eso, solo que a veces los sentimientos los llevamos a flor de piel y no podemos ocultarlos; además le pregunte a Hojo sobre tu partida de la tierra y me lo contó.

-Kagome: Ya veo......... Y ¿Cómo esta Sango y Miroku?

-Kouga: ellos estarán bien siempre y cuando se tengan uno al otro... es impresionante no?

-Kagome: ¿Qué?

-Kouga: Flotamos y vamos en contra la gravedad; aun no me acostumbro a ver todas estas velas rodeándonos y apareciendo de la nada...... Kagome me permites esta pieza?

-Kagome: pero no hay música, si quieres vamos al salón... allí están todos.

-Kouga: Imagínatela...

Me tomo de la cintura y comenzamos un vals que sonaba solamente en nuestras cabezas; las velas comenzaron a rodearnos, era verdaderamente hermoso, nuestras sombras se alargaban por toda la sala, en el fondo se veía el salón del banquete, era el fondo perfecto. (Kagome)

-Kouga: Ves que no es necesario una gran orquesta o un elegante salón...

-Kagome: Gracias Kouga por ser tan bueno conmigo...

Apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro, y seguíamos girando en nuestro propio vals; sin saberlo Inuyasha pudo ver el movimiento de las velas y al salir del salón nos vio bailando a Kouga y a mi, no interrumpió solamente veía lo que ocurría, yo tenia los ojos cerrados pero al abrirlos lo vi, me separe rápidamente de Kouga y las velas se alzaron colocándose nuevamente en hileras. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Inu...Inuyasha...

-Inuyasha: Me disculpo por haberlos interrumpido no fue mi intención, me pareció extraño ver las velas en forma de circulo, pero ya entendí...

-Kouga. Buenas noches Inuyasha...

-Inuyasha: Bienvenido Kouga... Ya me retiro a mis habitaciones...

Yo no pude decir nada mas, mi voz estaba ahogada en mi garganta, El se dirigió al pasillo de las habitaciones de hombres; mire a Kouga, tome mi vestido con mis manos y me incline dando gracias por el baile, el me respondió y yo me fui en dirección contraria a la de Inuyasha, al otro lado de la sala, como siempre nuestros caminos eran diferentes. (Kagome)

-Kouga: Gracias...

Esa noche no dormí, vi como las estrellas en el techo de mi habitación desaparecían y nuevamente el cielo azul se hacia presente; me levante, me cambie y fui a la gran sala; no habían muchos ángeles por los enormes pasillos de la sala común; llegue a la puerta que seguía como siempre dándole la bienvenida a todos en diferentes idiomas, se abrió, Kaede estaba mirando la fuente, la mesa seguía allí. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Buenos días...

-Kaede: Buenos días mi querida.

-Kagome: vengo a pedirle un favor...

-Kaede: Soy toda oídos, si te puedo ayudar con gusto...

-Kagome: Bueno es que no se que hacer, tengo mucho tiempo libre, ¿Puedo ayudarla? Es decir, regar sus plantas, poner orden a sus papeles, limpiar el suelo de la Sala común, lo que sea, pero por favor déjeme estar aquí haciendo algo, me volveré loca entre mis pensamientos...

-Kaede: Bueno porque no?... al fin que Hojo ya no me puede hacer tanta compañía como antes, tienes muchos deberes ahora.

-Kagome: Miles de gracias señora Kaede... le prometo que me esforzare mucho y que no se arrepentirá.

-Kaede: Una pregunta ¿Qué ocurrió entre tu e Inuyasha?

-Kagome: ¿porque lo pregunta?

-Kaede: Vi que se fueron juntos, el regreso pero tu no, y al rato el también se fue del banquete dejando desairados a todos los presentes, aunque eso ya es costumbre...

-Kagome: No ocurrió nada...

-Kaede: No deseas contarme?

-Kagome: No hay mucho que contar...

-Kaede: Tuvo que pasar algo serio como para que Inuyasha esta mañana se haya ido en búsqueda de las puertas del destino.

-Kagome: ¿Se fue? A donde?

-Kaede: No se ha ido definitivamente Kagome, pero la búsqueda será difícil, pero estoy segura que regresara con bien; pero creo que mas que una búsqueda de la puerta iba en búsqueda de respuestas, tu mi querida niña haces que su interior colapse de preguntas; eres un ser especial para el de eso ya no me quedan dudas.

-Kagome: Eso no importa ahora; tal vez se fue para no verme, usted no sabe como me duele su indiferencia mi señora; ¿Cómo puedo ser especial para el? si nunca me lo ha demostrado...

-Kaede: Lo que haya pasado en la tierra no debe contar con lo que ocurrirá, siempre recuerda Kagome que el mortal Inuyasha luchaba con 2 almas dentro de su cuerpo...

-Kagome: Una vez me dio a entender que al final era este Inuyasha el que se fijo en mi, pero me olvido... rompió su promesa...

-Kaede: ¿Qué promesa?

-Kagome: Un promesa absurda en la cual yo creí... pero no voy a caer nuevamente...

-Kaede. Ve Kagome a regar mis plantas, abra una junta en pocos minutos, vendrán Todos los ángeles dorados, seremos solo 14, pero luego a Inuyasha se le pondrá al tanto.

Fui al pequeño jardín de Kaede, lo único que no entendía eran las hermosas praderas que se veían interminables desde las ventanas del vivero, la vista se perdía hasta unas enormes montañas; era la parte posterior de todo el edificio; luego de un rato comenzaron a llegar los ángeles dorados, habían 2 ancianos, hombres y mujeres mucho mayores que yo, la verdad Inuyasha era el ángel de oro mas joven entre todos; Kaede los recibió a cada uno con una gran sonrisa, los dirigía a sus sillas; ella se sentó en la punta derecha de la mesa y la otra punta quedo vacía, supongo que era el puesto de Inuyasha. (Kagome)

-Kaede: Bienvenidos a esta su casa; Ya sabrán el porque de esta reunión... debemos finiquitar los planes...

"En eso estoy de acuerdo Kaede, pero ... porque no ha llegado?"

-Kaede: Mi querido Altrius; no creo que Inuyasha nos acompañe por un tiempo; pero yo lo pondré al tanto.

-Altrius: Y porque no se espero a marcharse luego de la junta... el debe entender las responsabilidades que tiene al ser un ángel dorado... ¿Qué es mas importante que la junta?

-Kaede: El fue a Buscar la puerta del destino...

-Altrius: ¡¿Cómo?!

El señor Altrius se levanto de su silla, era un hombre mayor como de unos 50 años; era muy apuesto, sus alas me parecían mas grandes que las de Kaede; su mirada era profunda y parecía que hubieran visto muchos amaneceres. (Kagome)

-Altrius: ¿Se llevo el ejercito?

-Kaede: No... solo su espada.

-Altrius: Y que le pasa? Perdió el juicio?!

-Kaede: Debo recordarte quien es Inuyasha?

-Altrius: No siempre podemos repetir esas hazañas Kaede, si llegan a tomar su alma en el bosque de la pena, habremos perdido a nuestro mejor guerrero...

-Kaede: solo nos queda pedir que no se corrompa su alma nada mas...

-Altrius: Tal vez no nos escuche, y allí si habremos perdido...

No entendía lo que hablaban, solo entendí que Inuyasha Corría un gran peligro de que su alma fuera corrompida; y tal vez se había ido por mi culpa, aunque era mucho soñar el que Inuyasha se haya arriesgado a una misión así por mi; tenia tanto miedo de que tal vez no regresara, mi corazón deseaba estar en ese momento junto a el y cuidarlo como lo hice aquella vez en su cama; poder abrazarlo y decirle quédate conmigo. (Kagome)


	17. Alma corrompida

Ángel de la Guarda XVII

¿Cuántos milagros puede cumplir el corazón? ¿Cuántas lagrimas pueden tener nuestros ojos? ¿cuánto amor entra en nuestro ser? ¿cuánto tiempo estamos dispuestos a esperar? Para todas estas preguntas en mi vida solo tienen el signo de infinito; no soy capaz de poner limites a mis sentimientos; por ello era capaz de esperar a Inuyasha hasta la vida siguiente; yo le di toda mi ilusión y mi fe a este amor, ya no tenia marcha atrás; la junta seguía, pero la atmósfera era muy tensa. (Kagome)

-Kaede: Debemos de formar un plan de ataque, no podemos esperar a que esta situación se agrave...

-Altrius: No creo que se empeore mas... has visto que los demonios han bajado a la tierra, y además los ángeles son traídos hasta aquí, nada puede ser peor...

"sabemos que si"

Una mujer rubia hablo muy suavemente aunque en su tono de voz había preocupación; su nombre era Rocio, era a mi parecer unos años mayor que Inuyasha. (Kagome)

-Rocio: Si se llegaran a abrir las puertas del infierno, todo seria peor; ahora solamente son las puertas del destino las abiertas; son 2 y ya esta abierta 1 debemos impedir que se abra la segunda puerta, o sino Naraku podrá abrir las del infierno.

-Kaede: Debemos mantenernos serenos, Tal ves si hablamos con Naraku entienda...

-Altrius: ¿Cómo puedes creer que ese monstruo va a querer hablar?

-Kaede: Debemos agotar todos nuestros recursos antes de iniciar una guerra.

-Altrius: Debemos atacar antes de que nos sorprendan por las espaldas!

-Rocio: Yo apoyo la idea de Kaede...

-Altrius: Ni siquiera un ejercito puede acercarse a Naraku; las fortalezas del infierno son impenetrables.

-Kaede: iremos en paz, sin el uso de la fuerza; esperaremos el reporte de Inuyasha; y solo hasta entonces tomaremos una decisión, con gusto pueden quedarse en esta su casa.... Doy la sesión como terminada.

Todos se levantaron; nadie dijo mas nada, poco a poco los sublimes ángeles dejaban la sala, Altrius, no parecía malo; en su cara la preocupación era obvia; Kaede se sentó en su silla; yo me acerque poco a poco, quedando frente a ella. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Qué puede ocurrirle a Inuyasha?

-Kaede. Deje que te quedaras porque debía ponerte sobre aviso... Inuyasha fue en búsqueda de las puertas del destino; estas puertas nunca están en un mismo sitio; ahora que esta abierta las bestias que las cuidaban han sido sueltas en el bosque de la pena; allí quedan todas las almas que no pueden pasar al otro mundo, se pierden en el camino por así decirlo; estas almas van devorando ángeles, arcángeles, demonios, criaturas de este místico bosque; en fin todo lo que encuentran para poder ser juzgadas y condenadas o liberadas...

-Kagome: Porque no las sacan de ese lugar?

-Kaede: No se sabe a donde llevarlas, cuando se pierde el rumbo hacia el cielo o hacia el infierno; es difícil de saber a que dirección se suponía ibas; son juzgados dependiendo si devoran un alma de un demonio o de un ángel..

-Kagome: ¿Qué puede ocurrirle a Inuyasha si se encuentra con un devora almas?

-Kaede: No se ha sabido de nadie que haya confrontado un devorador de almas y regresado con bien; talvez con el sea diferente es un ángel dorado...

-Kagome: que ocurriría sino pudiera contra el...

-Kaede: Normalmente estas almas, introducen a la fuerza la mitad de una pequeña semilla en el pecho y ellos se quedan con la otra mitad, la victima es libre de moverse a voluntad pero la semilla va retirando la maldad o la pureza de su alma poco a poco, y lo va convirtiendo en un ser vació y destructivo; su alma va perdiendo su esencia; hasta que va desapareciendo poco a poco; pero esto no se sabe con simple apariencia es un proceso lento; la otra mitad de la semilla se va cargando con la energía tomada de esta alma y cuando se desvanece la esencia elegida el devorador traga la semilla y es atrapado...

Kaede no dijo mas nada, los días siguieron pasando, no había noticias sobre las puertas, el bosque o sobre Inuyasha; yo terminaba de recopilar las hojas muertas del suelo, cuando Kouga entro al jardín. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Kouga no puedes estar aquí.

-Kouga: Ya no te había visto, solo te involucras en tus tareas, no haces mas nada...

-Kagome: Bueno ya termine...

-Kouga: ¿Quieres salir?

-Kagome: No tengo permiso de bajar a la tierra...

-Kouga: Podemos salir al pato principal, seguro no lo conoces aun...

-Kagome: es el que se ve por estas ventanas?

-Kouga: así es... ¿Quieres ir?

Acepte con mi cabeza; cerré el pequeño jardín y luego salimos de la gran sala; la sala común estaba casi vacía unos pocos ángeles aun estaban en el pasillo; caminamos por todo lo largo del pasillo; Kouga me dirigió hasta un enorme arco donde se veían aquella hermosas montañas a lo lejos, la luz de luna difuminaba esplendor a aquel panorama que se presentaba ante mi, habían unas escaleras que se dividían dejando bajar al patio desde 2 entradas y un enorme bacón sin baranda separaba las puertas. (Kagome)

-Kagome. Es hermoso...

-Kouga: sabia que te gustaría; me encanta venir en las noches todo es diferente, y no hay nadie que impida el caminar a tus anchas...

-Kagome: esas montañas como es posible que estén aquí?

-Kouga: después de esas montañas se encuentra el bosque de la pena... se nos tiene restringido el volar hasta aquellos horizontes. Pero se que pronto todos tendremos que ir hasta allá.

-Kagome: Luego de esas montañas...

-Kouga: ¿si? Que ocurre...

Me senté dejando mis piernas colgando; Kouga solo se agacho; mi vestido bailaba junto al viento y este parecía susurrar una canción de tanta tristeza; como si yo hubiera deseado pedir su regreso y así el viento llevaba mi recado. (Kagome)

-Kouga: Piensas en el verdad?

-Kagome: No te mentiré; además seria como renegar esto que siento... No puedo dejar de pensar en el, no se si esta con bien, o si su alma a sido devorada...

-Kouga: Te entiendo; sabes yo creo que las almas son la esencia pura del cuerpo y por lo tanto alma, mente y corazón de alguna manera están conectados... Tu corazón y el de él están unidos fuertemente, y si tu piensas que el estará bien, veras que así será y que pronto regresara a ti.....

-Kagome: Quiero disculparme por no poder corresponderte Kouga... yo quisiera..

-Kouga: el corazón no piensa Kagome eso yo lo se muy bien... voy a entrar.. ¿Vienes?

-Kagome: No, prefiero quedarme un rato mas... Gracias Kouga...

Kouga era todo un caballero a pesar de todo lo que el sentía por mi me escuchaba muy atento y además me consolaba muy tiernamente el se alejo y desapareció en las sombras de la sala común, yo seguía viendo la luna que parecía estar a un paso de mi, sentía que si volaba la tocaría era realmente hermosa; de pronto una sombra aparecía poco a poco en el centro de la luna, era una criatura voladora se acercaba hasta los finales del patio cuando de pronto cayo, me levante, se veía la sombra de la criatura tirada en el suelo de pronto se levanto y comenzó a andar su brazo derecho colgaba a un costado lleno de sangre parecía que no podía moverlo, cuando la luz de la luna acaricio su cabeza revelo unos cabellos plateados. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Inuyasha?

Corrí hasta las escaleras, me detuve antes de bajarlas, no sabia si era que el corazón me mentía por mi añoranza; o si era realidad aquel espejismo; Pero no había aquel hermoso resplandor dorado que siempre acompañaba a mi querido Inuyasha; hasta que mis ojos los vieron; aquellos inolvidables ojos, baje corriendo las escaleras y antes de pisar el ultimo escalón, Inuyasha caía nuevamente al suelo; yo corrí hasta el, mis alas se abrieron y me levantaron del suelo, llegue hasta el y lo acogí en mis brazos. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Inuyasha.... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te ocurrió?

El tenia los ojos cerrados, respiraba muy despacio, no tenia su brillo, sus alas estaban opacas, su brazo lleno de sangre tenia una herida muy severa; parecía como si hubiera venido de una guerra; me acerque y susurre a su oído. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Estoy aquí contigo...

Lo abrace como aquella vez en su recamara; de pronto el despertó, pero su respiración comenzó a agitarse; levanto su rostro y me empujo; yo estaba agachada y caí sentada en el suelo; el se intentaba incorporar pero parecía que un dolor en el pecho no lo dejaba. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Qué te ocurre Inuyasha?

-Inuyasha: Ale...jate....

-Kagome: ¿Por qué?

-Inuyasha: Corre!! No quiero lastimarte... vete...

-Kagome: No!!! ¡No me iré! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!!

Inuyasha saco su espada y comenzó a apuntarme con la punta de ella; se acercaba lentamente, yo retrocedía pero sin levantarme, de pronto vi que su pecho estaba sangrando; parecía que tenia una gran herida; el dolor no lo dejo seguir; la espada cayo entre nosotros, el se arrodillo y yo me levante, la verdad estaba algo asustada; no entendía lo que ocurría. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Necesitas ayuda...

-Inuyasha: Dije que te vayas!!!!

-Kagome: Pues No!!! No y No!!!! .... te voy a ayudar...

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué no ves que te puedo lastimar?.......¡VETE!!!!

-Kagome: NO!!!!

Lo tome de un brazo e intentaba ayudarlo a levantarse; cuando de pronto tomo la espada y me empujo a un lado; con la espada se levanto, corto el viento con ella y luego me apunto nuevamente. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Por qué me quieres hacer daño?

-Inuyasha: Entiende algo Kagome; puede que esta sea mi alma pero no es mi esencia... Nunca... podría lastimarte...

-Kagome: Entonces baja tu espada... y hablemos

-Inuyasha: No puedo...

Blandeo su espada hacia mi, yo volé; no podía volar ya que se veía muy débil como para hacerlo, pero lanzo la espada a mi dirección parecía una flecha; al verlo note que no despegaba su vista de mi; cuando de pronto escuche un zumbido; la espada se había devuelto hasta su dueño y me había rozado el ala derecha; caí al suelo; Inuyasha levanto su mano y tomo la espada sin ningún problema; se acerco su mano derecha al pecho; y comenzó a introducirla; se arrodillo en el suelo y comenzó a gritar, eran alaridos de dolor. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No Inuyasha ¿qué haces?... ¡Inuyasha!!!

-Inuyasha: No Voy a lastimarla!

Inuyasha saco su mano de su pecho llena de sangre con la mano cerrada; cayo desmayado; supuse que del dolor; al abrir su puño tenia un pequeño ovalo, estaba cubierto de sangre; en ese mundo los ángeles eran casi humanos; Inuyasha se veía pálido y su respiración volvió a ser calmada; yo me levante, mi ala estaba lastimada; pero mas me dolía el corazón de verlo así; me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla; salí corriendo y subí las escaleras. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¡¡¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!!!


	18. No se vivir sin ti

Ángel de la Guarda XVIII

A través de la historia se ha llevado la idea que es mejor haber amado y ser rechazado a nunca haberlo hecho; yo hubiera dado mi vida a cambio de un momento de amor con Inuyasha; pero en este momento deseaba estar en su lugar y nunca haberlo amado. En su recamara Inuyasha se retorcía en su cama del dolor como si algo estuviera devorándolo por dentro yo estaba en las puertas de su habitación, Kaede estaba con el al igual que Hojo; yo esperaba en la puerta Kouga me hacia compañía el fue el primero en llegar en el auxilio de Inuyasha. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Que crees que le pase?

-Kouga: No sabría decirlo, no se desde cuando tiene la semilla adentro.

-Kagome: eso influye? Es decir, que sucedería si hace mucho tiempo tiene la semilla?

-Kouga: la luz es parte de la oscuridad, Inuyasha y todos aquí somos luz, pero esa semilla es oscuridad y esta preparada para devorar luz...

En ese momento necesitaba verlo; sentir su corazón latiendo junto a mi pecho, sentir que me necesitara, abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir. Kouga estaba junto a mí, mi preocupación era notable, pero nunca dijo nada al respecto. (Kagome)

-Kouga: Inuyasha es un hombre fuerte y afortunado así que tranquila...

-Kagome: ¿Cómo?

-Kouga: tal como lo escuchas, si alguien puede salir de esta ese es Inuyasha, no nada mas es una leyenda Kagome; en verdad Inuyasha es uno de los ángeles mas fuertes de este mundo, te aseguro que saldrá bien y es muy afortunado debido a que te tiene a ti...

Las palabras de Kouga en vez de ser un aliento en ese momento sonaron vacías, ¿que tal si Inuyasha no podía salir de esta?, y era cierto que el me tenia, todo mi ser solo deseaba estar con Inuyasha pero el no era mío, el pertenecía a Kikyo; en ese momento salió Hojo de la habitación de Inuyasha. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¡Hojo! Puedo entrar a verlo?

-Hojo: Su estado es muy delicado y no se si tengas el valor de verlo en esas condiciones.

-Kagome: me esta matando esta espera por favor quiero verlo, te lo suplico.

-Kouga: Hojo, ¿porque no le preguntas a Kaede a ver si ella puede entrar?

-Hojo: le preguntare, por favor esperen un momento.

Hojo entro nuevamente a la habitación; mi corazón estaba allí adentro de esas cuatro paredes, Hojo salió nuevamente y acentuó con la cabeza, yo entre despacio, la habitación estaba oscura, era inmensa el brillo dorado de Kaede no llegaba a alumbrarla toda, pero si alumbraba a Inuyasha, quien sudaba mientras se movía en la cama de un lado para otro debido al dolor. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Qué le ocurre?

-Hojo: Parte de su alma fue devorada por la semilla...

-Kagome: Pero el se la saco!

-Hojo: cierto pero llevaba aproximadamente 2 días con ella en su interior.....

-Kagome: ¿Por qué no se la sacaría anteriormente?....

-Hojo: lo ocurrido fue un milagro...

Mire a Hojo, abrió su mano y tenia la mitad de aquella semilla que Inuyasha se había arrancado del pecho; Hojo me la enseño. (Kagome)

-Hojo: es algo grande no?

-Kagome: Cierto...

-Hojo: normalmente el tamaño de estas semillas al ser incrustadas dentro del alma atacada son del tamaño de un grano de maíz; pero esta ya casi llega a ser del tamaño de mi mano, y sin contar las raíces que ya van saliendo.

-Kagome: ¿Qué me intentas decir Hojo?

-Hojo: Tal vez Inuyasha no fue completamente poseído debido a su rango de ángel dorado, y es mucho mas fuerte que los de menor categoría, pero en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, nunca había visto esto...

-Kagome: ¿Qué cosa?

-Hojo: Me explico, nunca antes nadie, ningún ángel de ningún rango había podido arrancarse del pecho una semilla de un devora almas....

-Kaede: Pero Inuyasha entro en razón al momento en que estuvo a punto de lastimarte... tu fuiste su salvación Kagome, como te lo he dicho antes, tu despiertas en Inuyasha algo mas que ese ser que todos conocemos como duro y frío.

Kaede estaba sentada en la cama junto a Inuyasha; sus manos estaban posadas sobre el pecho de el y un rayo dorado lo bañaba justo en la herida que se había provocado luego de haberse sacado la semilla; Kaede se levanto y se coloco frente a Hojo. (Kagome)

-Kaede: Es todo lo que puedo hacer por el, solo queda esperar y rezar... Es bueno que alguien lo acompañe a pasar la noche, y creo que la mas indicada eres tu Kagome...

-Kagome: sabe que no tiene ni que pedírmelo, por supuesto que me quedare junto a el.

-Hojo: Bueno Kagome si necesitas algo no dudes en irme a buscar...

-Kaede: Eso no será necesario; yo dejare al pendiente a uno de mis ángeles pintados, el me tendrá al tanto.

-Kagome: Muchas gracias a los dos por todo...

Hojo salió de la habitación, y se podía ver por la puerta como hablaba con Kouga, supuse que le explicaba sobre mi estadía junto a Inuyasha; Kaede antes de salir hablo con una voz muy suave. (Kagome)

-Kaede: No hay nada mejor para la recuperación, que el sentir a ese ser especial dentro de nuestros corazones junto a nosotros; así que llámalo hacia ti Kagome no dejes que se pierda entre tanta oscuridad.

-Kagome: Así lo hare...

Kaede salió, y la habitación se oscureció, mi luz no era tan brillante como la de Kaede, me senté en el suelo junto a el, lo veía sudando y su cara solo reflejaba dolor y a veces parecía como si estuviera perdido, tome su mano y la sostuve, note que un pequeño ángel rubio se escondía detrás de una nube pintada en la pared. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Inuyasha estoy aquí junto a ti como siempre lo he estado desde que me fui de la vida terrenal, se que no puedo cambiar tus sentimientos hacia mi, y también se que no es que no me quieres solo que no lo haces de la forma en que yo lo hago hacia ti, pero deseo que sepas que yo nunca voy a interferir en tu relación con Kikyo, al final yo estoy muerta, y no creo que salga de esta....

Mis lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, con mis 2 manos tome la mano de Inuyasha y la coloque junto a mi pecho. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Quiero decirte que te amo, y que no puedo vivir si se que te pasa algo malo, pero puedo vivir lejos de ti si se que eres feliz, por favor no me dejes sola, siempre voy a estar para ti, aunque tu nunca seas para mi. (Kagome)

El rostro de Inuyasha estaba mas tranquilo, arregle su almohada y una lagrima cayo sobre su mejilla, me seque el rostro y le di un beso en sus dulces labios, seguí en el suelo pero siempre junto a el. El sueño me venció, en este mundo el cansancio era algo muy normal, así viendo al pequeño ángel en la pared fui quedando profundamente dormida, pero nunca solté la mano de Inuyasha. La noche paso, y a la mañana siguiente pude escuchar gente por el pasillo, mi vista daba a los pies de Inuyasha, estos estaban tapados por las sabanas, yo tenia una manta encima, y no era porque la luna se había ido, era otra cosa la habitación estaba cálidamente iluminada. (Kagome)

"Buenos días"

Al escuchar esas palabras con esa voz sentía que el corazón se me encogía, voltee y vi que Inuyasha estaba recostado de la cabecera de la cama, prácticamente sentado, su luz dorada lo rodeaba nuevamente, me sonrió y se quedo viéndome fijamente, yo inmediatamente solté su mano y baje mis brazos. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Desde cuando estas aquí?

-Kagome: Me quede a cuidarte...

-Inuyasha: No debiste...

-Kagome: En vez de botarme de tu recamara deberías darme las gracias no crees? Además que no debiste irte por lo que viste, Kouga y yo no somos nada! Me preocupe tanto por ti... Luego con lo que escuchaba decir del bosque, y tu solo por allá....

-Inuyasha: Ven siéntate...

Hizo señas con su mano para que me sentara a su lado, me levante y así lo hice, el tenerlo tan cerca me hacia tanto bien pero al mismo tiempo me quemaba la piel cada vez que rozábamos. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: No tienes porque preocuparte por mi, y yo no me fui por haberte visto con Kouga... eres libre de hacer lo que desees...

-Kagome: Por favor, no hables si me vas a tratar con tan dura indiferencia, prefiero tu silencio...

-Inuyasha: deseo disculparme por haberte lastimado anoche, no era mi intención.

-Kagome: eso lo tengo claro, no tienes porque explicármelo...

Dirigí mi rostro al suelo, y me eche hacia atrás, me dolía tanto el que me tratara así, no me atrevería a decir que lo amaba, con aquellas palabras tan duras que salían de sus labios hacia mi. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: No te alejes ven acércate...

-Kagome: ¿Para que te quiero cerca si te siento tan lejos?

-Inuyasha: Por favor?

Nuevamente me acerque a el, esta vez Inuyasha bajo su voz y me miro directamente a los ojos, pero mi mirada no podía ver aquellos ojos que para mi eran indiferentes. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Qué mas deseas?

-Inuyasha: anoche no podía lastimarte, me despertaste, no se de que manera, pero cada vez que blandía la espada hacia ti algo me frenaba, no podría lastimarte aunque lo quisiera... eres algo muy extraño Kagome, hay algo que me atrae a ti; pero no se que es...

Levante mi rostro, sus ojos me veían aun, es decir, decía todo esto sinceramente pero mi confusión estaba en aumento, Inuyasha paso su mano derecha por mi cuello y me atrajo hasta sus labios, su beso fue suave como la ultima vez, era el mismo Inuyasha en el cual yo me perdía en un sueño del cual no deseaba despertar, se alejo de mi pero nuestros labios aun rozaban. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Perdóname, yo no se vivir sin ti.... pero no se como vivir contigo.

-Kagome: ¿Qué es esto para ti?

-Inuyasha: No lo se con exactitud, pero necesitaba hacerlo, me lo he estado guardando desde que llegue aquí, y te vi detrás de la multitud...

-Kagome: Por favor suéltame.... Si esto no es nada para ti, entonces no será nada para ninguno.

-Inuyasha: júrame que no sentiste nada...

-Kagome: Yo no tengo porque jurarte... si al final de ti no voy a encontrar nada...

Tome su brazo y lo baje, me levante, el no dijo nada, deseaba tanto que me detuviera con un te amo, pero no paso, ese día en mi habitación solo practique con el arco y la flecha, nadie me molesto, sino hasta la noche cuando vi el reflejo de Kaede pararse frente a mi puerta. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Adelante...

-Kaede. Que ocurrió?, pensé que estarías todo el día con Inuyasha pero desde esta mañana cuando fui a verlo tu no estabas, el no me dio razón de tu partida.

-Kagome: digamos que lo vi mejor y me fui, nada mas.

-Kaede: el amor no es fácil de expresar Kagome, no puedes pedir que Inuyasha te diga lo que siente así como así...

-Kagome: ese no es el problema mi querida señora, el no siente lo que yo cuando lo veo caminar, cuando lo veo mirándome, el no siente lo que yo cuando me da un beso, cuando lo tengo entre mis brazos, y siento su rostro dormido sobre mi pecho; el solo me ve como una persona mas.

-Kaede: y porque crees eso?

-Kagome: porque el no me demuestra amor solo es pura atracción, yo deseo tenerlo siempre conmigo, que cuando me mire sepa que esta viendo a la mujer que ama, y que no se confunda con Kikyo... me duele tanto el saber que hay alguien mas y que por ello nunca habrá algo entre nosotros...

-Kaede: La fe y la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde mi niña, no dejes que tus sueños caigan en la nada, busca la manera de hacer que salgan a flote.

-Kagome: ¿Cómo? Para que guardar esperanzas? Si estas nunca va a florecer, lo quiero tanto Kaede que soy capaz de guardar lo que siento y dejarlo como un recuerdo.

Kaede me abrazo, la calidez de su abrazo me dio tanta confianza que comencé a llorar, recordaba las palabras de Inuyasha y también su beso. (Kagome)

-Kaede: sino es el ya vendrá otro.

-Kagome: la cuestión es que en este momento no quiero a otro Kaede lo quiero a el, mi corazón se estremece por el, mis sueños terminan en el, mis palabras al final solo pronuncian su nombre...

-Kaede. Nuestras almas tarde o temprano encuentran resignación con el tiempo, y tu no serás la excepción mi niña, me duele tanto el verte así. Te informo que en cuanto se recupere me dijo que se ira al parecer encontró las puertas del destino...

-Kagome: se ira solo?

-Kaede: buscaremos algunos ángeles que lo acompañen.

-Kagome: Quiero ser una de esas personas, por favor Kaede. Pero no le digas o no aceptara...

-Kaede: es muy peligroso el camino.

-Kagome: Mas peligroso será para mi corazón no saber de el...

Kaede me miro con un aire solemne y me sonrió, yo estaba decidida a irme con el, no pasaría esta angustia nuevamente, aunque el tenerlo cerca me hacia tanto mal, el no saber de el me era peor, Kaede salió del cuarto, me senté en la cama y lo primero que vino a mi mente fue "Perdóname, yo no se vivir sin ti.... pero no se como vivir contigo". (Kagome)

-Kagome: La diferencia Inuyasha es que yo si estoy segura de que no se vivir sin ti...


	19. Un desalentador destino

Ángel de la Guarda XX

El deseo mas grande que existe en nuestro ser no lo conoce nadie a veces solo lo escondemos de tal manera que nadie lastime nuestros sentimientos y esperanzas, el hecho de tener al ser amado tan cerca y saber que nunca lo tendrás es el peor castigo; pero siempre queda el consuelo de poder estar a su lado aunque sea por unos minutos, porque para nosotros ese tiempo es mas de media vida es mucho mas tiempo que el que dura una mariposa en salir de su capullo incluso mucho mas tiempo que el que dura un corazón en sanar luego de romperse como cristal; No regrese al cuarto de Inuyasha, siempre iba a cuidar el jardín de Kaede, ella no pasaba mucho tiempo en la gran sala, siempre entraba y salía casi no hablábamos, una mañana Kagura llego a la gran sala. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Kagura: Pues me mandaron a llamar, no se porque sino tengo nada que hacer aquí, todos los alas blancas me ven como un bicho raro...

-Kagome: Bueno no se ven muchos ángeles negros por aquí.

-Kagura: Claro que no, si nosotros debemos estar pagando nuestro pecado en la tierra... pero yo prefiero estar en la tierra con Sesshomaru...

-Kagome: y como esta el?, es decir, luego que Inuyasha vino hasta aquí.

-Kagura: Esta bien.... o que? ¿Creías que se moriría del dolor porque Inuyasha estuviera aquí?

-Kagome: Pero son hermanos, debió dolerle el verlo en coma.

-Kagura: La verdad no, estaba muy tranquilo y siguió con su vida diaria...

-Kagome: a veces pienso que no tiene corazón...

-Kagura: aquí el único que no tiene corazón y que es frió y a veces calculador es Inuyasha... o es que sigue siendo el mismo hombre cariñoso que conociste allá abajo?

-Kagome: Pues....

-Kagura: ¿Por qué la duda?, no puedes juzgar a Sesshomaru siendo Inuyasha igual o mas frió que su hermano...

Kagura me vio fijamente y luego se acerco hasta la ventana, parecía como si nunca hubiera entrado a la gran sala, en ese momento apareció Kouga. (Kagome)

-Kouga: ¿Kagome? Que haces aquí? Tu iras?

-Kagome: para donde van?

-Kouga: iremos buscando las puertas del destino, atacaremos antes de que el infierno llegue a la tierra...

-Kagome: Kaede no me aviso... debo buscar mi arco..

-Kouga: No deberías de ir es peligroso...

-Kagura: Y porque a mi no me dices nada Kouga? También soy mujer...

-Kouga: Si pero el problema es que no me interesa lo que te suceda, pero Kagome es diferente...

-Kagura: Ya veo, estas enamorado de la blanca, lastima ella no te quiere sabias?

-Kagome: ya basta!; yo iré con ustedes guste a quien le guste.

Salí de la sala, y corrí por toda la sala común, no iba a permitir que Inuyasha nuevamente se marchara sin mi, no iba a permitir que se fuera a una misión tan arriesgada, no iba a permitir que le volvieran a hacer daño; tome mi arco y las flechas; e inmediatamente salí del dormitorio en el pasillo todas las chicas murmuraban, y Sakura me detuvo. (Kagome)

-Sakura: A donde vas?

-Kagome: Debo marcharme....

-Sakura: Vas a luchar o algo así?

-Kagome: espero que no... solo te pido que mantengas la discreción y reza por todos nosotros...

La expresión de confusión y tristeza en su rostro era evidente, no podía explicarle mucho solo podía encomendarle el rezo para fortalecer y salvar nuestras almas; al entrar a la gran sala, habían llegado Hojo, Inuyasha y Kaede, ella estaba sentada en la silla; todos en fila escuchaban atentamente incluso Kagura, pero se torno todo en silencio cuando me vieron llegar; Kaede se levanto de la silla. (Kagome)

-Kaede: Repito mi pregunta mi niña..... estas segura de tu decisión?

-Kagome: ¡si!

-Inuyasha: ¡NO!! ¿Piensas que nos puede ayudar señora?

-Kaede: Ha venido conmigo y se ha postulado libremente para la misión...

-Inuyasha: Me opongo por completo... Es una niña, no sabe nada de batallas, y mucho menos sabe a lo que nos enfrentamos!

-Hojo: Con todo el respeto debo aclarar que Kagome esta bajo mi autoridad y se ha esforzado en su entrenamiento...

-Inuyasha: Antes de tu autoridad Hojo estamos los ángeles dorados, y yo como máxima autoridad en este grupo de 4 creo que es un error el pensar que podría ir... no vamos de paseo, vamos al infierno... y allí no cuenta la valentía, ni la esperanza, ni la compasión...

-Kagome: Te olvidas de la fe y sobretodo del amor.... he trabajado mucho en estos últimos meses, no te estoy diciendo que vaya a regresar con bien, pero por lo menos deseo asegurar que mi familia y la gente inocente no muera...

-Kouga: Creo que eres el menos indicado para decidir quien ira Inuyasha, ya que si vemos la raíz del problema es tu culpa el que esas puertas se vayan a abrir ya que no colocaste bien el sello, o me equivoco.

-Inuyasha: Cállate Kouga! Nadie te ha dado derecho a opinar, hay 3 personas de altos rangos aquí que debes respetar y yo soy una de ellas! Y si me crees culpable de esto no deberías estar con nosotros entonces!

-Kouga: Lastimosamente Oh! Gran alteza Inuyasha eres el responsable y por ello debes ir y si mi señora Kaede me ha escogido para esta misión la acepto con enorme alegría lastima que tu vayas... Y si Kagome cree estar preparada yo la apoyo...

-Inuyasha: Cállate Kouga es una Orden!!!

-Kouga: Lo siento solo sigo ordenes de Hojo...

-Kaede: BASTA! No permito esta insubordinación frente a mi! Acaso estoy pintada en la pared? Inuyasha, eres el ejemplo a seguir... y te pones a pelear como un muchachito de 10 años?; Kouga no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte llamado...

-Kagura: Con su permiso Kaede, debo acotar que creo que esta niña solo será un estorbo en el camino...

-Kaede: Kagome, debo ponerte al tanto que esta no es una simple misión como el de tener un protegido, en esta ocasión sus almas corren el peligro de perderse en el bosque o peor de caer en las garras de Naraku, no estamos luchando contra Lucifer, esto es algo peor, es el ser que logro vencer al señor de las tinieblas... en el camino perderás cualquier esperanza de llegar, aun deseas ir?

-Kagome: Mi señora, no es cuestión de querer o desear, ni de compadecer o esperanzar, es una cuestión de deber y de necesidad; no estoy pidiendo que ninguno de ustedes este al pendiente de mi; solo se que mucha gente esta sufriendo, niños tienen nomos bajo las camas y demonios custodiando sus almas para llevárselas al menor descuido, además tengo otras razones que no me dejarían tranquila estando aquí sin poder hacer algo.

-Kaede: Entonces bienvenida al grupo...

-Inuyasha: Pero señora...

-Kaede: Ya basta Inuyasha... he hablado y es mi ultima palabra, saldrán esta noche el bosque es mas seguro por las noches cuando la mayoría de las criaturas allí vivientes duermen.

-Hojo: Así será señora...

-Kaede: Faltan solo 3 horas para el anochecer, les pido que por favor sean lo mas discretos posibles en este tiempo para no poner a nadie en sobre aviso...

-Kouga: Mi señora, se que no desea mas problemas pero quien comandara la misión...

-Kaede: Por supuesto que el ángel de mayor rango Kouga, por favor deseo que recuerden que ahora son un equipo, no tomen decisiones por separado, Kagura tu eres inmune a muchas de esas ilusiones no abandones tu equipo o ellos te abandonaran a ti.

-Kagura: No se preocupe por mi, preocúpese por ellos, yo soy mitad oscuridad, no seré atacada como los demás.

-Kaede: Por eso fuiste escogida, para mantener el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad, no traiciones a tu equipo Kagura o será tu perdición.

-Kagura: Ya le dije no se preocupe por mi...

Kagura salió de la habitación, Hojo se acerco a Kaede, parecía despedirse de ella, Inuyasha salió sin decir media palabra y algo enojado, me dolía el que no me quisiera a su lado, pero yo no daría mi brazo a torcer, Hojo salió de la habitación y Kaede me miro dulcemente. (Kagome)

-Kaede: Acércate por favor Kagome, Kouga puedes dejarnos a solas?

-Kouga por supuesto, Kagome estaré afuera en las escaleras esperándote, Mi señora como siempre fue un placer verla, y el haberle servido.

Kouga beso la mano de Kaede y se retiro, me llegue hasta su silla, ella se sentó parecía algo triste y preocupada, tomo mi mano y me arrodille frente a ella. (Kagome)

-Kaede: En estos 1000 años nunca había tenido que tomar una decisión como esta, son un equipo roto, pero son los mejores guerreros que tengo, y tu eres la mejor esperanza que tengo; no será Kagura la que marque la diferencia entre la luz y la oscuridad, ese privilegio lo tendrás tu a su debido momento.

-Kagome: Usted cree que seré un estorbo?

-Kaede: Tu serás la luz entre tanta oscuridad, toma esto...

Kaede tomo un frasquito de su bolsillo, se quito su crucifijo, guindo el frasco en la cadena y me la coloco. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Qué es?

-Kaede: te protegerá de cualquiera que desee opacarte y podrás ver el alma de cada persona que esta a tu alrededor ese es el poder del crucifijo, el frasco contiene un poco de mi jugo curativo utilízalo en quien creas que se lo merece, además guarda un poco hasta el final se que sabrás como utilizarlo.

-Kagome: Cree usted que yo llegue al final.

-Kaede: serás la única en llegar, todos quedaran en el camino, algunos regresaran aquí pero otros jamás volverán.

-Kagome: ¿Qué le ocurrirá a Inuyasha?

-Kaede: No puedo decirte el destino mi niña, pero anoche tuve un sueño y tu estabas frente a Naraku, y estabas sola. Si llegas sola no liberes a Lucifer o te traicionara, vence a Naraku que luego el solo se liberara, pídele a Inuyasha que te enseñe el conjuro para cerrar las puertas, no le cuentes lo que te dije.

Kaede hablaba muy triste, no sabia que pensar, en parte mi corazón se rompió al escuchar que Inuyasha talvez no lo lograría y al mismo tiempo el miedo me invadía al saber que yo lucharía contra Naraku, no deseaba ver morir a Inuyasha no deseaba que nuevamente se rompiera en pedazos mi corazón. (Kagome)


	20. El guardian Runke

Ángel de la Guarda XXI

Como se entiende al corazón si la razón grita y no te deja escuchar, que es lo que se debe hacer si las 2 salidas solo llevan al dolor y a la perdida; a donde ir sino tienes a donde llegar, mi corazón se dividía entre lo que pasaría y lo que yo deseaba detener, pero no entendía el porque o mejor dicho no deseaba entender aquellas temblorosas palabras que salían de los labios de aquella solemne mujer. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No logro entender esto que me dice mi señora.

-Kaede. Kagome se que tu mente y tu corazón se han dividido luego de escuchar mis palabras, pero te dije que el camino era muy duro, pero tu debes ir llena de fe para que no se pierda en tu grupo la esperanza.

-Kagome: ¿De que sirve la esperanza? luego de lo que usted me ha dicho, prefiero morir antes de regresar y el saber que no volveré a ver a Inuyasha.

-Kaede: no debes ir solo por el Kagome, esta misión debe ir mucho mas allá de tus sentimientos, si no enfrentas a Naraku no solamente morirá Inuyasha, también todos nosotros y todos los Mortales, será el fin del mundo como lo conocemos y el Infierno reinara en ambos reinos en el mortal y en este. Lo permitirás?

Había tanta razón en sus palabras, pero el miedo me comprimió el corazón; y casi sin poder respirar la mire y casi en susurro respondí. (Kagome)

-Kagome: por favor rece por nuestras almas, no deje que el miedo invada este hermoso paraíso.

Me levante y bese una de sus mejillas, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla derecha, la seque y me aleje, al cerrar la puerta mire la enorme cruz que seguía dando la bienvenida en diferentes idiomas, me hizo recordar la primera vez que la vi. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Nos volveremos a ver mi señora...

Me llegue hasta el exterior Kouga veía el horizonte desde las escaleras izquierdas, me acerque hasta la orilla del bacón. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Es verdaderamente hermoso no es así?

-Kouga: cuando llegue aquí me dio mucho miedo el no volver a ver a mi familia ahora, no quiero irme de aquí, se que no voy a regresar, algo dentro de mi me lo dice; pero siempre voy a recordar las primeras palabras que me dijo Kaede.... siempre considera este lugar tu hogar....

-Kagome: y así será Kouga volveremos, no pierdas la fe...

-Kouga: me alegra mucho el que vayas con nosotros.

-Kagome: ya se acerca la hora.

Kagura hizo acto de presencia, ella bajo por la escalera derecha y se sentó en el borde de la fuente, de inmediato apareció Hojo, me sonrió y se acerco hasta Kouga, ambos iban conversando y bajando; el matiz de colores era impresionante el sol se ocultaba detrás de las montañas nubladas. (Kagome)

" hasta allá llegaremos"

-Kagome: ¿es en el pico de la montaña?

-Inuyasha: No es detrás de esas montañas, pero allí no se debe volar, el aire es muy pesado, hace que te canses muy rápido y que caigas en el pantano, ese pantano esta maldito y los orcos lo custodian.

-Kagome: ¿Por qué me dices esto? Me quieres asustar?

-Inuyasha: Si te asusta solo mi relato es mejor que te quedes porque es mucho peor a como suena.

-Kagome: ¿Por qué no me quieres a tu lado?

-Inuyasha: Lo que no quiero es que te pase algo; en cierta parte Kouga tiene razón todo esto es mi culpa, mi sello fue muy débil por eso ahora las puertas están por abrirse; por ello fue que me fui solo la ultima vez pero no lo logre, no pude ni siquiera pasar el bosque del olvido... ahora voy no solo a arriesgar a 4 personas sino que una de ellas es extremadamente importante para mi.

Inuyasha y yo solo veíamos en horizonte, no podíamos vernos a los ojos, sin el contacto visual el era capaz de decirme tantas cosas hermosas y yo sin verlo podía soportar el no decirle lo que nos esperaba. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Necesito que me cumplas tu promesa, júrame que no me vas a olvidar ni a dejar...

-Inuyasha: No se si pueda prometértelo, lo único que se es que te juro que me volverás a ver y que mientras estés conmigo yo te protegeré, no puedo darte mas nada...

-Kagome: Mientras estas diciendo estas palabras me haces mas fuerte Inuyasha...

-Inuyasha: Allí esta la primera estrella, vamos...

Extendió su mano, yo la tome nos lanzamos en picada y volamos cerca del suelo pasando por donde estaban los demás, Inuyasha tenia un tono de voz alto y fuerte. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Hora de partir!!!

Todos nos siguieron los últimos rayos de sol se posaron sobre las alas de Inuyasha dejando salir un resplandor dorado verdaderamente hermoso, mis esperanzas renacían al estar volando de la mano con Inuyasha; y desde la ventana un triste mujer se despedía. (Kagome)

-Kaede: Que mi rezo se eleve y mi ruego sea escuchado, pido por esas 5 almas que van en búsqueda de las puertas del destino por favor señor protégelos, de ellos dependen que siga tu reino, de ellos depende la humanidad, de ellos dependemos los ángeles, elevo este rezo y sigo repitiendo esta plegaria que llevo por dentro...

Las estrellas nos acompañaban en el viaje la luna dejaba ver la inmensidad de millas que faltaban por recorrer, nos acercábamos muy rápido a la montaña y el aire se sentía como un peso sobre las alas y cada vez se hacia mas insoportable. (Kagome)

-Hojo:¡Inuyasha ya no soporto el peso en mis alas!!!

-Kouga: es mejor seguir a pie de aquí en adelante!

-Kagome: Por favor escúchalos Inuyasha yo tampoco puedo volar mas.

Inuyasha parecía inmune a la pesadez del aire, se detuvo y me tomo en los brazos, cargándome para no dejarme caer, me sonroje en el acto; Inuyasha comenzó a bajar y todos los demás también aterrizaron, el lugar era como una especie de pradera, y en el horizonte se podía ver un tupido bosque, Inuyasha me bajo y comenzamos a caminar. (Kagome)

-Kagura: Tenia mucho tiempo que no visitaba estas praderas...

-Kouga: Ya estamos en el lindero sur, pronto saldremos de los dominios de Kaede...

-Hojo: exactamente, y estaremos completamente solos, así que Kagura, haz el favor de mantenerte en el equipo, se que sueles ser tramposa, por algo fui tu superior.

-Kagura: deberían de dejarme tranquila sino quieren que me regrese.

-Kouga: Créeme no nos harías falta.

-Inuyasha: Basta de discusiones, a partir de aquí hay muchos oídos aunque no los podamos ver y deseamos llegar juntos hasta la puerta del destino aunque sea... y pasar desapercibidos... Así que mantengan silencio....

Inuyasha a pesar de que parecía estar enojado no alzo el tono de voz, hablo duramente pero muy calmado, como si estuviera ocultándonos de alguien; Seguimos caminando, Inuyasha nunca había dejado de darme la mano, parecía como si no quisiera perderme ni por un solo segundo, llegamos a una pared llena de espinos, caminamos paralela a ella y llegamos a una reja que dejaba ver al otro lado un bosque inmenso. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¿Dónde demonios esta ese nomo?

-Hojo: Que extraño que Runke deje su puesto de trabajo justamente al anochecer...

"¿Quién dijo plateado que deje mi puesto?"

De entre las malezas apareció un pequeño hombrecillo rojo, era jorobado y tenia un bastón que al final tenia una forma de llave. (Kagome)

-Hojo: Es que no te vi...

-Runke: Ustedes los ángeles nunca ven al suelo solo ven el cielo por el cual pasan volando majestuosamente y los enanos que se pudran!

-Inuyasha: Ya es suficiente!

-Runke: Últimamente estas pasando mucho por aquí dorado.... ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-Inuyasha: Mis asuntos no te competen, abre la reja y seguiremos sin molestarte.

-Runke: Ya me molestaron! Andan aquí paradotes 2 blancos, un plateado, un negro y un dorado, que es ya la 2da vez que pasa por mis puertas en menos de 3 semanas!

-Kagura: Que nomo tan fastidioso... ya abre la bendita puerta!

-Runke: Calla pequeña negra, que tu haz pasado un gran numero de veces por esta puerta y sabes que me tienen que pagar!

-Inuyasha: te pague monedas de oro la ultima vez que estuve aquí!

-Runke: Cierto dorado, pero esas monedas pagaron tu entrada la otra vez esta es una entrada nueva y tienen que pagar...

-Inuyasha: Nomo avaro! Me dejaste pasar por 10 monedas de oro! No poseo esa cantidad en este momento!

-Runke: Entonces ¡NO PASAN!!

-Hojo: Yo tengo 7 monedas de oro, es todo lo que poseo...

-Runke: el precio aumento porque ahora son mas!! Así que NO ES SUFICIENTE!!!

-Kagome: Señor Runke, por favor déjenos pasar... le prometo que le pagaremos 10 monedas cada uno cuando regresemos...

-Kouga: me parece justo, piénsalo nomo serian 50 monedas de oro para ti solo...

-Runke: Que me asegura a mi que no me estafaran?!

-Hojo: Los ángeles siempre cumplimos nuestra palabra, además ten, estas siete monedas son el inicio del pago... sino te pagamos puedes ir con la señora Kaede y quejarte.

-Runke: Me dejarían ver a la señora?

-Kouga: Si nos dejas pasar te daremos 50 monedas de oro y además te llevaremos frente a la señora Kaede.... ¿Qué te parece?

-Runke: Trato hecho....

El pequeño nomo se veía muy contento además que ya no era tan hostil, introdujo la punta del bastón en la cerradura y abrió la reja. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Avaro, vamos sigamos... hemos perdido tiempo valioso...

-Runke: espero hayan traído una linterna o algo para su protección porque el bosque esta mas peligroso que de costumbre y eso lo sabe perfectamente el dorado...

Cuando todos pasamos el nomo cerro con llave la puerta y se fue corriendo introduciéndose en la pastura; el aire era azufrado, y el olor a cadáveres impregnaba el lugar, apreté con fuerza la mano de Inuyasha. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Tranquila.... Muy bien sigamos, mucho cuidado en donde pisan y sobre todo manténganse unidos...

Al colocar el pie en el bosque, una sensación de miedo me invadió, sin saberlo eramos observados por miles de criaturas, pero la mas temible estaba al final, y ya se había percatado de nuestra presencia en sus dominios. (Kagome)

"Kaede y sus angelitos ¿cuándo aprenderá que conmigo no se juega?"

-Lucifer: te mataran.... y me comeré tu cabeza...

-Naraku: sino quieres mas dolor calla... además debo preparar una hermosa bienvenida...


	21. La tetra del Elfo

**Ángel de la Guarda XXII**

A veces no se donde estoy, si estoy bajando o subo, si es noche o si ya llego el día; lo único que siempre tenia claro en mi mente, lo único de lo cual no tenia duda alguna es que mientras estaba al lado de Inuyasha me sentía viva a pesar de estar realmente muerta; el mundo en el que me encontraba era inexplicablemente extraño para mi, pero la felicidad que sentía al estar con Inuyasha iluminaba cualquier rastro de oscuridad en mi mente. Caminábamos por aquel temible bosque Inuyasha parecía insensible a todas aquellas voces que llegaban pidiendo ayuda hacia nosotros; poco a poco se hacia mas oscuro, a medida que caía la noche. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No deberíamos descansar?

-Inuyasha: Tienes razón...... No debemos seguir....

-Kouga: Aun no tenemos ni el menor rastro de la puerta....

-Inuyasha: No quiero encontrarme con ningún espíritu y menos con un elfo....

-Kagura: Por si te queda alguna duda te la aclaro, ya todas las criaturas de este bosque maldito sabe que estamos aquí!

-Inuyasha: Aun así, no deseo luchar lo mejor es esperar un tiempo a que se alejen, ya hemos hecho mucho escándalo por ahora...

Kouga se sentó algo molesto, Hojo saco una pequeña bola de luz de sus manos y la coloco frente a todos se sentó muy pensativo, el era el que menos había hablado en todo el camino. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Qué te ocurre Hojo?

-Hojo: a mi nada... La verdad estoy mas preocupado por terminar esta misión lo antes posible... si las puertas llegan a abrirse seria un caos...

-Kagome: El Infierno en la tierra ....

-Hojo: Cosas horribles acabarían con el mundo mortal además, que el infierno se uniría con el cielo y de seguro Naraku iría a retar a.......

-Kagome: ¿Dios?

-Hojo: Exacto, si pudo con su opuesto es decir Lucifer..... No dudo que jugara su mejor carta para poder contra el poder de Dios...

-Kagome: Nosotros impediremos eso, ya veras solo hay que tener fe...

-Hojo: Ahora la tendremos pero, al atravesar la primera puerta la del destino; nuestras almas serán atacadas por la oscuridad que todos llevamos dentro.

En ese momento los ojos de Hojo se fijaron en aquella luz que iluminaba nuestras miradas en aquel horrible lugar, no había visto ni una forma de vida desde que había entrado, los árboles a pesar de tener innumerables hojas, no había viento que las meciera ni animales que se alimentaran de ellas; me senté al pie de uno de ellos; viendo como Inuyasha estaba de pie y escuchaba atentamente en búsqueda de cualquier sonido, me sentí muy cansada así que cerré mis ojos; pero antes que pudiera quedarme dormida, vi como Inuyasha me levantaba tomándome de un brazo; ambos corríamos. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¡Inuyasha! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!!

-Inuyasha: ¡Corre Kagome!!! Nos están persiguiendo!!!

-Kagome: ¿Quién nos persigue?!

-Inuyasha: Es Naraku, Kagome....

-Kagome: ¿Naraku?

En ese instante voltee, y horrorizada note que habíamos abandonado a los demás a su suerte. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Inuyasha!!! Dejamos a los muchachos!!!

-Inuyasha: Corre Kagome!!!! O nos alcanzara!!!

-Kagome: Pero los demás están solos y a merced de Naraku...

-Inuyasha: Shhhhhh.... Ven por aquí...

Inuyasha se escondió detrás de unos matorrales, su brillo había desaparecido, estaba frente a mi abrazándome muy fuerte, luego pude escuchar unos paso no pude ver porque Inuyasha me acerco el rostro a su pecho evitando que viera, en ese momento me sonroje. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: creo que ya se fueron...

-Kagome: que ocurrió Inuyasha?

-Inuyasha: Naraku dio con nosotros...

-Kagome: ¿Cómo?

-Inuyasha: No se, lo importante es que tu estas bien....

Inuyasha tomo mi rostro con sus manos, creo que un tomate era la mejor comparación que podía hacer en cuanto al color de mi rostro, se acerco lentamente y me beso, sus labios eran diferentes, estaban un poco mas fríos y me sentía un poco incomoda con la forma en que sus labios tocaban los míos. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Basta por favor Inuyasha, no ves que los demás nos necesitan...

-Inuyasha: no te preocupes, estaban muertos ya cuando los deje... solo estamos tu y yo...

En ese instante intento besarme nuevamente, yo lo detuve volteando mi rostro a un lado. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Cómo que estaban muertos?

-Inuyasha: Naraku, nos agarro desprevenidos, ni modo que podía hacer?

-Kagome: Y lo dices tan frió?!

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué ocurre?, estoy yo aquí contigo, como siempre lo quisiste... no era esto lo que deseabas?

-Kagome: Por supuesto que no!!! Tu no me conoces... eso significa que tu no eres Inuyasha!!

-Inuyasha: No digas tantas tonterías niña... Claro que soy Inuyasha no me ves?

-Kagome: Tal ves tu físico pero... Ni siquiera tus besos son como los de el.... ¿Quién eres tu?!

En ese momento lo empuje y me levante, salí de los matorrales y el miedo me invadió, un extraño me había separado del grupo, y yo estaba en un bosque maldito junto con un ser que se hacia pasar por Inuyasha. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Inuyasha!!! Donde estas?!!! Kouga!!! Hojo!!!!

-Inuyasha: No necesitas gritarme aquí estoy....

-Kagome: Aléjate de mi...

-Inuyasha: esta bien....tus deseos son ordenes....

En ese momento se esfumo en forma de humo, ahora estaba por completo sola, y las voces de entre los matorrales solo pedían ayuda, pero como podía ayudar a alguien sino podía ayudarme a mi misma; entre en pánico y me senté con las alas a mi alrededor tapándome por completo, mi brillo iba desapareciendo al igual que mi imagen, y solo podía pensar en Inuyasha, y en las palabras de Kaede; se había equivocado no era yo quien enfrentaría a Naraku, ya que yo estaba desapareciendo de aquel mundo. (Kagome)

"Kagome"

¿Quién es?...

"Kagome"

Ya no soy parte ni de este ni del mundo mortal.... quien me llamaba perdía su tiempo, no podía ir a su llamado, aunque aquella voz, era tan querida para mi, era la voz de mi amado Inuyasha; pero al quitar mis alas no lo vi, seguía sentada allí en medio del bosque, desapareciendo y no podía ver mis piernas, solo quedaba mi dorso. (Kagome)

"Kagome despierta"

pero.... si tenia los ojos abiertos...

"Despierta Kagome... sigue mi voz"

¿Cómo podía volver a despertar? si tenia los ojos abiertos; en ese momento sentí que me estaba moviendo pero sin tocar el suelo, aunque estaba parada, o eso pensaba porque no podía ya ver mis pies. (Kagome)

"Despierta"

Al volver en si, me vi en los brazos de un hombre realmente hermoso, una piel blanca, cabellos color oro y sus ojos sin expresión alguna dejaban ver las estrellas o un universo perdido en aquellos ojos, estaba corriendo, pero sus pasos eran tan suaves que no hacia ningún movimiento brusco al moverse, yo no podía moverme; era este hombre quien me había besado?. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Kagome!!!!

-Kagome: I......

Nada mas salió de mi boca, en ese momento el hombre me miro dejando ver unas orejas muy puntiagudas, allí recordé miles de historias en donde se sabe que solo los elfos poseen estas orejas tan particulares; pero en aquellas historias los elfos no eran ladrones de mujeres, entonces porque este intentaba llevarme. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Ya suéltala!!!!!

Dio un enorme salto y se coloco al frente de Inuyasha y los demás, no pronunciaba palabra alguna; me dejo sobre el pasto, mis fuerzas habían regresado al instante que sus manos dejaron de tocarme, allí miro con mucho recelo a Inuyasha y se esfumo dando 2 pasos hacia atrás, Inuyasha se arrodillo al acercarse hasta mi. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Kagome!!! ¿Estas bien?

-Kagome: Inuyasha....¿eres tu?

-Inuyasha: Claro que si..... ¿qué te hizo ese maldito elfo?!!!

-Kagome: Lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar sola en el bosque....

-Hojo: Kagome, estabas bajo el trance del elfo... Los elfos son criaturas con un poder sorprendente, van tomando tu fuerza al momento en que los tocas, te hechizan con su mirada que parece un universo perdido, dejándote mostrar una realidad falsa pero que tu deseas que sea verdad....

-Inuyasha: así es, ese desgraciado estaba escondido dentro del árbol del cual te recostaste no tuve tiempo de poder ayudarte cuando ya te había llevado... discúlpame por favor..

-Kagome: no te preocupes estoy bien, aunque la verdad algo débil...

-Inuyasha: Ven súbete a mi espalda...

-Kagome: No es necesario yo puedo sola...

Intente ponerme de pie pero al momento caí, estaba muy débil para poder sostenerme por mi misma, Inuyasha me dio la espalda, tomando mis brazos los rodeo en su cuello y se levanto; esta vez estaba segura que era el su calidez y su olor eran inconfundible sus alas brillantes estaban a cada lado mío y su espada ahora la había colocado en su cintura; casi en susurro le hable. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Discúlpame por ser una carga para ti Inuyasha...

-Inuyasha: Tu nunca eres una carga para mi, al contrario siempre me ha gustado sentirte cerca...

Me sumergí en aquellas palabras mientras sentía su cabello en mi rostro y mis dedos comenzaron sin saberlo a acariciar su cuello, Kagura miraba con recelo, supuse que su relación con Sesshomaru no era igual a la mía con Inuyasha. (Kagome)

-Kouga: Ya se cual era la treta del elfo..... Traernos a la primera puerta, a la del destino....


	22. Detras de la Puerta del Destino

Ángel de la Guarda XXII

No importa cuantas veces rece el rosario, o cuantas veces pida a la primera estrella por ti, no logro confiarle a nadie el deber de cuidarte, porque siento que solo en mi puedes encontrar el escudo mas poderoso, un escudo oculto al ojo humano pero muy visible en mi corazón, este escudo hecho por este eterno amor. Estábamos frente a una enorme puerta, las nubes tapaban su margen superior esta estaba entre abierta, dejándola verse mas temible, yo seguía sobre la espalda de Inuyasha, todos caminaron hasta ella y Hojo se asomo. (Kagome)

-Hojo: Creo que no esta el guardián...

-Kouga: Las puertas del destino sin guardián? Muy extraño.

-Kagura: será mejor entrar antes de que regrese...

-Kouga: muchas ganas de entrar o no Kagura?

-Kagura: No se que insinúas...

-Hojo: Yo entrare primero, veré si pueden seguirme...

-Inuyasha: ten mucho cuidado Hojo.

Hojo se asomo y lentamente entro la neblina se hacia mas espesa, la tensión se veía en todas las caras; el brillo de Hojo dejaba que pudiéramos verlo, sin embargo se hacia cada vez mas pequeño. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No deberíamos de dejar que se alejara así solo.

-Inuyasha: Hojo sabe como cuidarse, debemos confiar...

-Kouga: Pero ya casi no se ve... Voy a acompañarlo.

-Inuyasha: No, vamos a esperar...

La luz de Hojo ya no se veía, el suspenso me estaba matando, talvez algo le había ocurrido a Hojo. (Kagome)

-Kagome: debemos ir...

-Kagura: la blanca tiene razón, Inuyasha lleva a Kagome, Kouga y yo iremos atrás...

-Kouga: Por primera vez me gusta tu idea.

-Kagome: Gracias por apoyarme Kagura.

-Inuyasha: Bien vayamos, pero no se separen...

Cuando entramos la atmósfera era muy pero muy pesada, el aire era caliente casi, note que a Inuyasha se le dificultaba la respiración cada vez más con cada paso que dábamos. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Inuyasha por favor bájame, ya estoy un poco mejor, y en esta atmósfera es muy difícil el respirar...

-Inuyasha: Yo estoy bien…

-Kagome: Por favor...

Inuyasha se detuvo a regañadientes y me bajo muy despacio, la bruma no dejaba ver mas allá de las alas de Inuyasha. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Pero si te sientes mal te llevo de nuevo.

-Kagome: Esta bien...

-Kouga: CORRE Inuyasha!!

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué pasa?!!

-Kouga: Nos atacan!!!

No se escuchaba ninguna pelea, pero cuando Kouga se acerco pude ver que su brazo estaba lleno de sangre, de pronto Inuyasha saco su espada y se coloco al frente a mi. (Kagome)

-Kouga: ¿Qué haces?!! Llévate a Kagome!! Yo me quedare a buscar a Hojo!!

-Inuyasha: ¿Dónde están Hojo y Kagura?!!

-Kouga: Creo que Hojo esta herido en algún lugar de esta neblina... Y la maldita de Kagura fue quien dio la orden a los espectros de atacar, vamos están esparcidos por toda la neblina!!!

-Kagome: Kagura no haria algo como eso!!!

-Kouga: Vamos!!! Corramos el oxigeno nos falta a nosotros pero ellos se mueven muy rápido!!

Inuyasha me tomo del brazo y corrimos lo mas rápido que pudimos, Kouga venia detrás de nosotros sosteniéndose el brazo el cual parecía ponerse azul, corrimos solo por unos 2 minutos, el aire comenzó a faltarnos y se comenzó a escuchar unos pasos como si mil soldados corrieran hacia una guerra. (Kagome)

-Kouga: Yo los detendré, no abandonare a Hojo!!

-Inuyasha: NO!!! Ya solo somos 3!!

-Kouga: a partir de aquí serán 2...

Kouga saco el mango de una espada de su cinturón, esta se ilumino de una luz blanca que daba la idea de la hoja de la espada pero esta parecía estar ardiendo en llamas. (Kagome)

-Kouga: Ahora váyanse...

-Kagome: NO!! Kouga!!!

Mientras Inuyasha y yo corríamos lo mas rápido que podíamos sin mucho oxigeno yo veía como unos pequeños monstruos saltaban sobre aquella hoja de luz que se defendía para poder salir de entre tantos cuerpos. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No por favor regresemos Inuyasha!!

-Inuyasha: se que saldrán de esto solos... pero espero que Kagura muera en la pelea o yo mismo la matare.

La voz de Inuyasha se endureció nuevamente, poco a poco se estaba cumpliendo lo que Kaede había soñado, Kagura nos había traicionado era la oscuridad entre toda la luz, poco a poco perdíamos la esperanza, además ya solamente quedábamos Inuyasha y yo; llegamos a unas ruinas en donde la neblina comenzaba a desaparecer y además la atmósfera tenia mas aire, en el fondo había una enorme pared con un portón. (Kagome)

-Kagome: debemos regresar Inuyasha por favor...

-Inuyasha: debemos seguir, o mejor dicho debo seguir... estas ruinas es el antiguo altar de Satanás, Naraku lo derribo nadie debe venir a estas ruinas, así que aquí nadie te encontrara.

-Kagome: ¿Qué? No pensaras alejarme de ti?

-Inuyasha: aquí nada te pasara, es una zona prohibida, nadie llega hasta aquí... espera a los demás...

-Kagome: Y si no llegaran?, y si te pasara algo?... voy contigo, haremos el sello juntos y liberaremos a Lucifer...

-Inuyasha: es irónico y extraño debemos liberar al ser mas despiadado de todo el mundo tanto de este como del mortal. No te llevare...

-Kagome: Igual me iría detrás de ti... quiero que entiendas que tenia mucho miedo de venir, pero mas miedo me dio el creer que podrías morir solo y lejos de mi; Si mi destino es morir en este y en el otro mundo, solo pediría que fuera a tu lado...

-Inuyasha: Cuando tuviste el accidente mortal, no me conocías, ¿cómo es posible de que me quieras tanto? Aun sabiendo de la existencia de Kikyo...

-Kagome: nuestra convivencia me llevo a conocer al Inuyasha del cual me enamore a pesar de que sabia... mejor dicho, de que se, que esta prohibido... No me voy a separar de ti aunque me amarres a estas ruinas, quiero ir contigo Inuyasha.

Lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, sabia que moriría si peleaba contra Naraku debía impedir a toda costa que eso ocurriera debía irme con el, me alejo y tomo mi mano, y mis ojos se llenaron de una nueva esperanza. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Andando...

Caminamos hacia la gran muralla, pero mientras mas nos acercábamos, notábamos como unas enormes gárgolas custodiaban el palacio; además en todo el frente del portón un Gigante cíclope veía todo a su alrededor con su único ojo. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: No podremos pasar sin pelear...

-Kagome: Y si nos hacemos invisibles, como en la tierra...

-Inuyasha: Podríamos llegar hasta el cíclope pero dentro de ese palacio no sirve la magia angelical, perdemos...

-Kagome: perderás cualquier esperanza....

-Inuyasha: así es, ese palacio solo permite mantenerse de pie a los seres malignos, no a nosotros... aquí era donde Kagura debía infiltrarse pero...

-Kagome: Lo lograremos...

Caminamos juntos hasta estar a unos 30 pasos del Cíclope, Inuyasha rodeo evitando al gigante, pero al tocar la pared nos hicimos visibles. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Y ahora?

-Inuyasha: Haremos los que saben hacer los ángeles volar y además un milagro...

Alzamos el vuelo y fuimos directo a la gárgola que antes de que llegáramos a ella ya se había venido en picada hacia nosotros, dentro del palacio miles de elfos sacaron sus lanzas y flechas y comenzaron el ataque, Inuyasha soltó mi mano y blandiendo su espada atino su primer tiro hacia la gárgola, mientras que yo sacaba mis flechas para apuntar a los centenares de elfos, mis tiros no fallaban, por un momento pensé que podríamos ganar, hasta que detrás de mi vi como Inuyasha caía precipitadamente contra el techo del palacio que simulaba al palacio de un emperador. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Inuyasha!!!!

La gárgola se abalanzo contra el palacio en búsqueda del cuerpo con el cual luchaba, mientras me daba la espalda, apunte mi flecha hacia su espalda, pero al parecer no le hizo efecto mis flechas inagotables se acababan, y ese monstruo atacaba a Inuyasha, de pronto la lluvia de flechas que venían hacia mi se detuvo y el demonio no fue en búsqueda de Inuyasha quedándose quieto sobre el agujero que había quedado en el techo tras la caída del ángel de oro. (Kagome)

"Adelante"

-Kagome: ¿Quién es?...

"acércate hasta mi trono, nadie te lastimara a menos que lo ordene..."

Esa debía ser la voz de Naraku, aterrice en el patio central en donde todos los elfos armados, me veían pasar, unas enormes escaleras se posaban frente a mi y un trono en el cual una figura en las sombras esperaba ansioso dentro del palacio. (Kagome)

"Kaede y sus angelitos... ¿Cuándo aprenderá?"

-Kagome: ¿Naraku?

La figura salió a la luz, era un hombre joven con una sotana negra que dejaba ver nada mas que su cabeza, le arrastraba por todo su alrededor. (Kagome)

-Naraku: Pequeña blanca.. tu sola has venido a combatir?

-Kagome: ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?!!

-Naraku: Ese ángel me debe muchas... ahora me las pagara, al igual que mi amigo Lucifer...

Una cortina se corrió detrás de el mostrando la figura del demonio Lucifer, que estaba encadenado en el cuello, en las manos y los pies parado con las manos extendidas a los lados y su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, parecía que lo hubieran golpeado con un látigo, mas que un prisionero parecía un premio. (Kagome)

-Naraku: Mucho peor le ira a tu amiguito.... Inuyasha el Dorado.

Inuyasha se levanto del piso y comenzó a flotar, lo mire y estaba muy serio, la herida de la Gárgola era a un lado de sus costillas unos arañazos muy profundos al parecer; de pronto Naraku lo miro con mucha ira e Inuyasha comenzaba a tocar desesperadamente su cuello, se estaba asfixiando. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Inuyasha!!!


	23. Yo siempre estoy contigo

Ángel de la Guarda XXIII

Que vale mas? Tu vida o la del ser amado?, esta es la pregunta de miles de historias pasadas, yo encontré la respuesta; la vida del ser que amas siempre vale mas para ti que la tuya misma, si muere tu amor morirás de dolor con el, pero si mueres por el siempre estarás junto a el viéndolo como su ángel de la guarda. Yo estaba viendo como Inuyasha estaba siendo asfixiado, mi cuerpo no se movía, solas mis lagrimas salían. (Kagome)

-Kagome: BASTA!!!

-Naraku: es conmigo?

Corrí por las escaleras intentando llegar hasta el, pero un enorme agujero apareció de la nada delante de mi haciendo detenerme, en su fondo habían unas enormes astillas distribuidas por todo el suelo, tuve que detenerme, y vi como Inuyasha caía al suelo, Naraku se acerco hasta el otro extremo del risco. (Kagome)

-Naraku: ¿Quién eres blancuzca?

"Su nombre es Kagome"

Cuando voltee, Kagura se abría paso entre todos los elfos que se mantenían al margen de todo lo que ocurría, Kagura voló hasta colocarse junto a Naraku. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¡¡Kagura!! ¿cómo pudiste hacernos esto?!!!

-Kagura: Te dije que no vinieras...

-Kagome: ¿Qué te hicimos para que nos traicionaras?

-Kagura: nada, pero Kaede no merecía ganar esta lucha, nunca me tomaba en cuenta, nunca me dio una oportunidad de poder ser blanca, en cambio a ustedes si, siempre sus consentidos, a ver que hara Kaede cuando no regresen los mejores ángeles guardianes.

-Kagome: Y que te ha ofrecido Naraku?... Porque por lo menos con Kaede estabas siempre junto a Sesshomaru!!

-Kagura: No metas a Sesshomaru en esto! Y Naraku me da la libertad de ir y venir a mi antojo y para el si cuento!

-Naraku: Por supuesto que si Kagura, aquí eres una mas de nosotros... y Tu Kagome deberías también unirte a mi, ya que el reino de Kaede no durar mucho tiempo.

-Kagome: Te propongo un trato Naraku...

-Naraku: Un trato?... te escucho...

-Kagome: Te seré fiel e incondicional... si tu dejas en libertad a Inuyasha...

-Naraku: ¿Te interesa mucho el dorado? No es así?

-Kagome: Aceptas o no...

-Naraku: Muchacha puedes pedirme lo que desees si te unes a mi... pero el dorado se queda.

-Kagome: Te juro que te seré fiel... pero deja ir a Inuyasha.

-Naraku: eres muy joven para saber mi historia y la del dorado... el fue el que me mando al infierno hace mas de 500 años... y hasta ahora es que he podido liberarme... aun crees que lo dejare ir? Solo para tenerte a ti, tu Blancuzca insípida y sin ningún beneficio para mi...

-Kagome: Entonces te lo pido como....

-Naraku: como que?

Me arrodille y coloque mis manos en el suelo tomando en los puños aquella tierra árida; mis lagrimas brotaron con mayor intensidad, y de mi voz entre cortada salían unas palabras balbuceadas. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ese hombre al cual quieres lastimar, es el ser que mi corazón a elegido como dueño; te lo pido como una mujer enamorada... no lo mates por favor!

-Naraku: Jajajajajaja... Que estupidez es la que dices? ¿estas enamorada del Dorado? Estúpidos Ángeles creyendo en el amor, un sentimiento tan voluble y falso...

-Kagome: eso es mentira!!... la única razón y el único motivo por el cual yo estoy aquí, es el. Yo apenas me estoy adaptando a este mundo, no lo conocía a usted ni tenia ningún rencor para venir a detenerlo... solo vine por el... para impedir que algo malo le pasara... Y esa fuerza vino de este sentimiento de mi amor por Inuyasha!!

-Naraku: pues blancuzca debo informarte que has perdido tu tiempo por completo, el dorado la máxima expresión de fortaleza y heroísmo del mundo de los ángeles ha caído al igual que lucifer... ante mi Naraku...

-Kagome: Por favor... déjelo ir, Kagura ayúdame tu eras el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad en nuestro equipo... por favor lo que siento por Inuyasha es lo mismo que tu sientes por Sesshomaru...

-Kagura: No voy a ayudarte, estas sola en eso...

"Hasta yo respeto el amor Naraku..."

-Naraku: Tu no cuentas en nada... ya aquí tu palabra no existe lucifer...

-Lucifer: No has notado algo muy importante Naraku, y eso es lo que te destruirá..... has perdido.

-Naraku: Creo que los golpes te afectaron el cerebro, esta niña no puede ganar...

-Lucifer: Créeme no será su fuerza física lo que te ganara.

-Naraku: Calla! Tu niña no eres nada en este mundo gobernado por mi...

Tomo de los cabellos a Inuyasha que se encontraba inconsciente, su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre, comenzó a reaccionar y tomaba la mano de Naraku que estaba sobre su cabeza, Naraku tomo ambas alas de Inuyasha con la mano que le quedaba libre un cosmo negro apareció, Inuyasha parecía haber visto un espanto cuando de pronto escuche un alarido de dolor que me penetro el corazón, de un solo tirón Naraku le había arrancado las alas, viéndome con la cara salpicada de sangre y una mirada tan fría que parecía que en aquel cuerpo no había vida, me hablo tranquilamente. (Kagome)

-Naraku: ¿Puedes buscarlo? ¿Llegaras y podrás sostenerlo?

-Kagome: Eres un Monstruo!!! Aléjate de el!!

-Naraku: Lo quieres? En verdad lo quieres?.... entonces BUSCALO!!

Arrojo a Inuyasha al risco como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, Inuyasha no podía volar; quede por un momento paralizada al ver la frialdad de aquel hombre que se posaba frente a mi llamado Naraku; me lance sin pensarlo al abismo, Inuyasha caía y yo no podía llegar. (Kagome)

-Kagome: INUYASHA!!

Su cuerpo se alejaba mas y mas de mi, sus ojos me miraban mientras una de aquellas astillas atravesaba su espalda, aun sintiendo aquel dolor Inuyasha nunca dejo de mirarme y de darme una cara de paz insinuando que todo estaba bien, al final la punta encontró la salida, Inuyasha estaba atravesado por una enorme estaca, era lo mas horrible que mis ojos podían ver, el ser amado muriendo y yo sin saber que hacer, llegue hasta el y me acerque a su rostro y comencé a llorar sin consuelo. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Inuyasha!!..... Por favor no me dejes!

-Inuyasha: Kagome... no... llores...

-Kagome: No hables... shhhh, debes ahorrar tus fuerzas.

-Inuyasha: yo llegue hasta aquí... perdóname.... por romper nuevamente... mi promesa

-Kagome: No me importaría que la rompieras mil veces si regresas conmigo... por favor no me dejes sola; no encuentro el camino sin ti... No me dejes.... por favor... te lo ruego...

-Inuyasha: Perdóname por no regresar contigo.... por no pro... protegerte.... y por no decirte.... lo que debía decirte.... hace mucho tiempo...

-Kagome: Shhhh eso me lo dirás luego... tenemos mucho tiempo luego de esto... ahora lo importante es ver como te sacare de aquí... debemos terminar lo que empezamos juntos...

-Inuyasha: El frasco que te dio.... Kaede.... toma mi espada... báñala… con el liquido... no necesitas acercarte a el... solo señálalo... lo demás lo haremos juntos...

-Kagome: No quiero moverte mucho... no se siquiera si sacarte de la estaca, se que si tu alma desaparece morirás en el mundo mortal... y no podría vivir con eso... solo cuando te veo es cuando me siento viva... solo cuando te siento es que recuerdo respirar, solo cuando respiras es cuando tengo todo en este mundo, aunque no te tenga a ti...

-Inuyasha: perdóname si alguna vez.... te hice sufrir... pero yo nunca te dejare... aunque desaparezca de este... y del otro mundo... si estoy dentro de ti... entonces siempre estoy contigo...

-Kagome: No me dejes... te necesito que no lo entiendes?...

A Inuyasha comenzaba a faltarle el aire, a pesar de que éramos tan solo unas almas, en el infierno éramos como unos mortales mas, me espante cuando vi que sus píes comenzaban a desaparecer, se estaba desintegrando, lo abrace muy fuerte y en silencio solo escuchando como caían mis lagrimas me susurro. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Yo siempre...estoy contigo...

Lo bese y sentía que me dolía el cuerpo, como si me estuvieran arrancando un pedazo desde adentro, cuando lo mire nuevamente, ya no estaba conmigo, sus manos se comenzaban a desintegrar y yo solo sabia llorar, se había ido y esta vez no regresaría, lo ultimo que me regalo fue un beso, un débil beso con su ultimo respiro mientras se desvanecía al momento de llegar al pecho un débil punto de luz se mantenía sin desaparecer, salía desde su corazón y se acerco al mío perdiéndose entre mis ropas, nuestros corazones se habían fundido en uno solo, pero yo solo quería que su alma se hubiera salvado. (Kagome)

-Kagome: por favor regresa...


	24. Una plegaria

Ángel de la Guarda XXIV

Solo queda dejar en un trozo de papel los pecados y los bienes, las tristezas y el llanto, no hay nada de luz solo queda la oscuridad del alma porque la claridad de está desapareció con ese ultimo beso y la esperanza quedo solo como rutina y la monotonía se volvió un vicio junto con la melancolía; estaba completamente sola me habían cortado las alas, y a pesar de que hacia lo que me había dicho bañar la espada con el agua solo podía pensar que Dios no me acompañaba, que había demasiada injusticia como para creer en aquella anhelada mano divina. (Kagome)

"Hola... ¿qué es lo que corre ahora por tus venas?... desprecio o desesperación?"

Cuando levante la mirada Naraku bajaba flotando, se poso ante mi y miro con gracia la espada que llevaba en mis manos, mis lagrimas lloraban al igual que mi corazón solo me quería ir a llorar el dolor, pero debía combatir sola así como lo predijo Kaede. (Kagome)

-Naraku: entonces? No me quieres responder...

-Kagome: Has destruido lo único bueno que quedaba en mi vida... Tu no mereces ni siquiera el infierno, tu no mereces existir...

-Naraku: Tienes razón no merezco el infierno, por ello mi reino se esparcirá por el mundo. Dime blancuzca ¿qué piensas hacer? Mi oferta ya no esta en pie, así que habrá que matarte, pero no me ensuciare con una alimaña como tu..

Detrás de el aparecieron los elfos, las criaturas estaban esparcidas por toda la pared del abismo, eran interminables, levante mi espada y la apunte hacia Naraku, esperando que lo ultimo dicho por Inuyasha funcionara, pero nada ocurrió, Naraku comenzó a reír. (Kagome)

-Naraku: Donde esta tu milagro? ¿Dónde esta tu Dios? ¿Comprendes que estas sola?... ¿comprendes que vas a morir?

-Kagome: Padre nuestro, de todos nosotros... protege a los desamparados, a los enfermos, a los minusválidos, a los niños, a las mujeres, a los hombres...

-Naraku: ¿Qué haces? Crees que pedir por cada uno de las criaturas de la tierra mi mano no llegara a cada desdichado mortal?

-Kagome: Por favor no niegues de ninguno de tus hijos, incluyo en esta plegaria a todas aquellas personas de diferente preferencia sexual, drogadictos y cualquier otro mal en este mundo, perdona todos sus pecados...

Naraku se acerco hasta mi y con una bofetada me tiro al suelo, la espada de Inuyasha la enterré parecía una cruz, me arrodille y seguí mi rezo, Naraku estaba a mis espaldas, sabia que no me salvaría pero si fallaba mi misión todo el mundo estaba a merced de Naraku. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No te pido por mi, solo pido perdón por no haber acatado las reglas de ser un ángel guardián, este ángel ha perdido el camino desde hace mucho, y solo te pido que guíes mi mano hacia la libertad de todo y de todos, Padre nuestro de todos nosotros, que estas en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu reino, hágase tu voluntad así en la tierra como en el cielo...

Mientras estaba rezando, todos los elfos me rodearon, mis lagrimas ya no salían, se habían secado a pesar de que mi corazón seguía ahogado de pena; una tranquilidad me rodeaba con cada palabra que pronunciaba y el silencio se hizo presente. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día, perdona nuestras ofensas así como nosotros perdonamos al quien nos ofende, No nos dejes caer en la tentación y líbranos del mal... Amen...

-Naraku: Ahora que culminaste y he respetado lo ultimo que deseabas hacer, ya es hora de que dejes de fastidiarme..... Mátenla!!.

Todos los elfos apuntaron sus flechas hacia mi, una parte de mi deseaba renunciar, pero algo no me dejaba, aunque todo estaba perdido, estaba sola y mas de 500 flechas apuntaban a mi corazón, pude sentir y escuchar como cada una de esas flechas salía disparada de un arco, cada una hacia mi cuerpo inmóvil, rezando por las almas de todo el mundo, cerré mis ojos para esperar el final. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Perdón por no haber acabado mi misión...

Nada, nunca sentí nada, miles de flechas debían atravesarme pero ni siquiera una sentí, abrí mis ojos y todas se habían detenido en el aire, como si la gravedad no existiera, mis dedos aun entrecruzados rogaban por tantas almas, Naraku volvió a gritar. (Kagome)

-Naraku: MATENLA!!

Las flechas seguían lloviendo, pero seguían sin tocarme, veía a mi alrededor y estaba rodeada por un campo que parecía arroparme en una cúpula, y cada vez que una flecha la tocaba un baño de estrellas caía sobre mi, sentía que alguien me abrazaba aquellos brazos los sentía conocidos pero no había nadie. Me levante y flotando atravesé todas las puntas filosas que estaban hacia mi, siempre di la espalda a Naraku. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No se trata de la espada, ni de lo bendito de este liquido, un sentimiento puro es lo que te ganara...

-Naraku: ¿Cómo has escapado de allí?... yo mismo te voy a destruir...

Mire sobre mi hombro, tome el arco con la mano y extendí mis alas, le di la cara a Naraku y cuando estábamos frente a frente lo apunte con una de mis flechas. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Naraku... ¿Hace cuanto no has sentido dolor?

-Naraku: Si eres ingenua, una flecha por muy atinada que esta sea, no me matara...

-Kagome: el termino matar no es lo que busco... yo diría mas bien purificar... Pero tu no tienes ningún lado de luz... no puedes ser purificado porque desaparecerás y eso es lo que quiero....

-Naraku: ¿Tu tienes ese poder?... solo los ángeles superiores pueden purificar... y tu estas en el primer nivel...

Naraku quedo inmóvil, cuando de pronto sentí que aquellos brazos que me cuidaban de las flechas tomaba mi mano que apuntaba a Naraku y la otra se posaba en mi cintura, y un susurro en mi oído me confirmo, que no estaba sola. (Kagome)

"llevas dentro de ti un pedazo de mi..."

-Kagome: ¿Inuyasha?...

-Inuyasha: solo soy un reflejo del pedazo de corazón que te di...

-Kagome: el hecho de que estés aquí .... no significa que regresaras cierto?

-Inuyasha: Tal vez no regrese pero si estoy dentro de ti entonces estoy vivo....

-Kagome: No es suficiente para mi... necesito que estés aquí...

-Inuyasha: Solo un sentimiento muy puro lograra purificarlo...

-Kagome: pero estoy sola... solo con un pensamiento... no se si eres real...

-Inuyasha: Solo concéntrate en Naraku y olvida lo demás.

Al disparar la flecha, esta salió directo a Naraku parecía un golpe certero, pero al momento de llegar a el un campo negro expulso la flecha, Naraku no se había movido, hizo una mueca con la boca, y alzando la mano comenzaron a caer unos truenos, sin importar a quien cayeran, incluso los elfos quedaban en el suelo sin poderse levantar, poco a poco el ejercito, iba quedando en el suelo. (Kagome)

-Naraku: Ahora es mi turno...

Un estruendo ensordecedor sonó seguido de una energía eléctrica que descendía sobre mi, la imagen de Inuyasha abrió sus alas, pero aun con todo su esfuerzo no pudo detener que me alcanzara, caí al suelo con todo el cuerpo electrocutado, no podía moverme, incluso el aire comenzaba a espesarse y la respiración me era cada vez mas difícil. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¡Kagome!... levántate, o te destruirá!

-Kagome: no.. puedo moverme...

-Inuyasha: Vamos... por favor...

-Kagome: ¿Para que levantarme?... ¿por qué seguir?

-Inuyasha: debes hacerlo, no debes morir...

-Kagome: Si muere mi alma, iré contigo... eso es lo que quiero...

-Inuyasha: Yo no te quiero aquí, te quiero luchando por ti...

-Kagome: yo no quiero luchar por mi... deseo estar contigo...

-Inuyasha: pero si yo siempre estaré contigo... además sino quieres luchar por ti, no lo hagas por mi tampoco, lucha por los niños, las personas buenas, tu familia...

-Kagome: Una vez me dijiste, que en la tierra la maldad reinaba y que muchos no merecían vivir.... y de ejemplo colocaste al hombre que me atropello...

-Inuyasha: es cierto yo te dije eso, pero he cambiado mi forma de ver las cosas, y pienso diferente... esto ocurrió porque tu me enseñaste que la soledad no es compañía, que toda luz debe tener su sombra pero que por mucha oscuridad que exista siempre hay un rayo de luz...

-Kagome: ahora soy yo la que no cree....

-Inuyasha: Solo piensa algo... tu familia, no se merece el fin que le dará este hombre...

-Kagome: Gracias Inuyasha, tus palabras son verdaderamente hermosas, ya no eres aquel ángel frió y calculador... ahora eres mas corazón... pero aunque deseara levantarme, mi cuerpo esta todo destrozado... no consigo poder mover mis piernas...

-Inuyasha: pero no tienes porque levantarte sola... yo aun estoy aquí.

Inuyasha coloco su mano sobre mis piernas, y de pronto ya el dolor corporal había desaparecido, sin embargo luego de esto Inuyasha se veía mas transparente, como si siguiera dándome lo que le quedaba de energía, estaba nuevamente de pie frente a Naraku, y los cadáveres de los elfos destruidos por los rayos. (Kagome)

-Naraku: Quieres mas?

-Kagome: ahora si estamos a la par, tu y yo, sin la intervención de tu ejercito...

-Naraku: aunque tuvieras un ejercito de tu parte, igual yo lo destruiría como hice con el mío, las criaturas inservibles serán eliminadas, por eso los mortales van a extinguirse..

-Kagome: Eso sucederá, solo si me eliminaras, pero no podrás...

-Naraku: cuanto crees que dure la energía del dorado? Ya esta mas débil... no te va a proteger eternamente...

-Kagome: solo necesito una flecha mas...

-Inuyasha: quiero que pienses en lo que tuvimos. Eso te hace invencible...solo lo que sentimos uno por el otro hara que puedas vencer...

Nuevamente apunte al corazón de Naraku, pero esta vez no pensaba en el dolor que me hacia la partida de Inuyasha, solo pensaba en todo lo que vivimos, sus besos, sus palabras, sus sueños, y todo lo feliz que era cada vez que lo veía, Inuyasha me abrazo tiernamente y mientras estaba sumergida en sus brazos Dispare mi flecha y el campo negro nuevamente rodeo a Naraku, pero esta vez la flecha no callo al suelo, se mantenía intentando atravesar aquel escudo, Naraku alzo sus 2 manos, esta vez la flecha estaba logrando su objetivo, y de pronto el campo se rompió en pedazos cayendo como un cristal y la flecha dio justo en el pecho. (Kagome)

-Kagura: Naraku!!

-Naraku: Maldita Blanca!

Vi como poco a poco Naraku intentaba sacar la flecha, pero esta iba adentrándose mas y mas, se arrodillo y tiro al suelo como si un dolor lo estuviera comiendo por dentro. (Kagome)

-Kagura: se esta desintegrando...

-Inuyasha: la purificación comienza desde adentro... y destruye todo lo maligno, en este caso será todo su cuerpo...

A Naraku comenzaba a abrírsele un hueco en el pecho donde había caído la flecha y poco a poco su carne comenzó a caer dejando ver sus huesos, sus alaridos de dolor penetraban en el risco dejándose llevar por el viento, al final solo quedaron unas ropas no hubo siquiera alguna ceniza, dejando en claro que era la maldad pura.(Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Ya no tengo mas fuerzas Kagome... me estoy durmiendo..

-Kagome: No te vayas....

-Inuyasha: estoy siempre contigo...

Me di la vuelta y lo abrace, se disolvió en luceros que se fueron flotando mas allá del cielo que comenzaba a dejar aquel tono rojizo, había cumplido mi deber, pero a que precio; no deseaba volver, solo quería disolverme y ser una estrella mas para estar al lado de mi querido Inuyasha, porque entendí que mi único pecado había sido amarlo. (Kagome)


	25. El nuevo Dorado Numero 15

Ángel de la Guarda XXV

Se saben de miles de batallas, y de héroes que renacen de la tierra, llenándose de gloria y riquezas tras cada batalla cada Aquiles y cada Hércules, llegando hasta las estrellas pero para mi el ganar la batalla era mas una perdida que una victoria, los ojos lloraban las lagrimas perdidas, el corazón duele cuando ha quedado vació, y un verdadero héroe calla, guarda su espada y sale por la puertas de atrás; La realidad de mi momento estaba destruyendo mi alma, tome la espada y volé a la sima del risco, los pocos elfos que quedaban en la sima, bajaron sus flechas y se arrodillaron cuando toque el suelo, subí las escaleras y ante mi se posaba un hombre delgado con el cabello negro lacio y largo, su piel era blanca y de tez fina, en su cabeza habían unos pequeños cuernos y sus colmillos parecían de vampiros, estaba como sumergido en una pared de cristal, solo sus manos y su cabeza estaban afuera. (Kagome)

-Kagome: dime que prefieres?... la libertad o la muerte?

-Lucifer: me lo estas preguntando a mi, o es para ti esa pregunta?

-Kagome: no se, que elegirías tu? Porque el estar condenado a toda la eternidad a vivir en el infierno no debe ser muy reconfortante...

-Lucifer: vete por las reglas y termina lo que viniste a hacer...

-Kagome: quieres entonces tu libertad...

-Lucifer: es lo que buscamos todos al final... pero tu buscas algo mas... como ella...

Detrás de mi Kagura estaba parada con los ojos fijos al suelo, yo me acerque con la espada de Inuyasha y antes de reventar la pared de cristal que lo mantenía preso, me miro fijamente. (Kagome)

-Lucifer: No temes que te traicione..

-Kagome: ¿Qué puedes hacerme?...

-Lucifer: matar tu alma...

-Kagome: ya no puedes destruirme mas... mi esencia murió cuando Inuyasha desapareció... al contrario tal vez me salvarías...

-Lucifer: soy la maldad reencarnada, no salvo almas las hago pagar...

-Kagome: entonces déjame como estoy, la pena que llevo es mi peor castigo..

Tome la espada y la blandí frente aquella prisión de cristal, el viento que esparció agrieto el vidrio y dejo caer a aquel hombre de mirada perdida, se levanto, estaba sin camisa dejando ver las miles de latigazos que estaban esparcidos por todo su cuerpo solo su rostro se salvaba de las marcas. (Kagome)

-Lucifer: no te horrorices tu me has hecho algunas de estas marcas, aparecen cada segundo... ya me acostumbre al dolor... cada marca aparece cuando un mortal comete un pecado... es parte de mi castigo... "el sufrimiento eterno"

-Kagome: todos tenemos lo que merecemos...

-Lucifer: tu mereces lo que te ocurre?

-Kagome: No lo se... pero parece que si...

Lucifer paso su mano por el pecho y una toga negra cubrió su lastimado cuerpo, lo mire a la cara y colocando su mano al frente se comenzó a arreglar el templo, mientras mi mente estaba en otro mundo donde la realidad podía ser cambiada, y el corazón ya no dolía. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Me voy...

-Lucifer: No te daré las gracias, y no quiero saber mas nada de Kaede por mucho tiempo... prohíbo ángeles en mis dominios...

-Kagome: Nunca te las pedí... y llevare tu recado...

-Lucifer: Puedo apiadarme del alma de tu amigo...

-Kagome: No te burles!

-Lucifer: ¿Quién se ríe?... tu amigo pereció aquí, y estos son mis dominios... el alma de el por la tuya...

-Kagome: No puedo creer en un ser que es la encarnación del mal... No pertenezco al infierno, ni al cielo, pertenezco a Inuyasha y el ya no esta... entonces no tengo dueño... Entregare mi vida, pero no a ti Lucifer...

Baje las escaleras, Kagura parecía muy confundida, no sabia de que lado estar sufrir en el infierno o el castigo de Kaede. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Lo mejor seria que te quemaras aquí... pero intervendré por ti frente a Kaede... Se lo que es estar separada del ser amado... vamos.

-Kagura: No quiero tu lastima...

-Kagome: No es lastima, es tristeza y ganas de ver que alguien no pierde del todo... porque aquí nadie a ganado... ni siquiera yo...

-Kagura: no necesitas ser la buena Kagome...

-Kagome: esta bien quédate y rechaza mi ofrecimiento... ahora todo da igual, el mundo dejo de girar a mi alrededor y nadie se ha dado cuenta...

seguí mi camino entre los elfos, estos abrían paso, también parecían confundidos, yo era la única en movimiento, de pronto una voz tormentosa grito. (Kagome)

-Lucifer: ¡Todos fuera de mi reino!!

Los elfos salieron corriendo atravesando las paredes e incluso Kagura se sorprendió de aquella amenazante voz que salía de aquel hombre. (Kagura)

-Lucifer: eso te incluye a ti arcángel... solo almas perdidas y demonios en mi terreno... ¡LARGO!!!

-Kagura: ¿a dónde iré?

-Lucifer: Eso debiste pensar antes de estar con Naraku... Vete!!!...

Kagura comenzó a bajar las escaleras, yo ya podía ver las ruinas, mis piernas aun me dolían al igual que todo el cuerpo, mis ropas eran harapos y mis fuerzas se desvanecían entre la desesperanza, solo caminaba no sabia hasta donde podía llegar, veía como los elfos pasaban corriendo a mi alrededor en búsqueda de la protección de su bosque, yo aun debía sellar las puertas, pero al llegar a las ruinas me desvanecí, en el suelo solo podía ver elfos corriendo fuera de aquella horrible y pesada atmósfera. (Kagome)

"No puedes quedarte aquí, o el Diablo se llevara tu alma..."

-Kagome: ¿Kagura?

-Kagura: digamos que acepto el trato...

-Kagome: debo... cerrar la puerta...

-Kagura: Ven apóyate en mi...

Pase mi brazo por el hombro de Kagura y me apoyaba con la espada del suelo, sentía que iba a caer pero Kagura no me dejaba, así llegamos a las penumbras y luego se podían disipar a lo lejos las puertas, pena y dolor era lo que llegaba a mis oídos mientras pasaba por aquel pasillo. (Kagome)

-Kagome: aquí dejaste morir a Hojo y a Kouga...

-Kagura: ambos estuvieron a punto de perecer pero lucharon y a pesar de sus heridas lograron salir de aquí, ese lobo es muy astuto...

Llegamos a las puertas del destino, pude ver como el castillo del diablo se encendía en llamas, las puertas del infierno habían vuelto a arder, y la tierra comenzaba a temblar, las gárgolas venían a vigilar las puertas, y los demonios corrían hasta aquella entrada en búsqueda del refugio que ofrecía el bosque de la pena, me detuve frente a la puerta y vi como miles de demonios preferían perderse eternamente en el bosque a vivir un segundo mas en el infierno el aire comenzaba a faltarme, me estaba asfixiando, la pesadez del ambiente ya no me dejaba moverme casi. (Kagome)

-Kagura: debemos volar o nos llevaran por delante....

-Kagome: el aire es muy pesado para volar...

-Kagura: no podemos cerrar las puertas somos 2 y es casi un ejercito el que viene contra nosotras...

-Kagome: ¿crees en los milagros?... porque yo vine a cerrar estas puertas y no me voy sin hacerlo!!... Ve y tranca la puerta de la izquierda yo cerrare las de la derecha!

-Kagura: No lo lograremos!!

Solté a Kagura e intente correr hasta la puerta, eran tan inmensas y tan pesadas, y mi cuerpo estaba tan lastimado, que solo vi como aquellos demonios estaban a 10 pasos de mi, el dolor me venció, y el aire termino mareándome hasta que mi cuerpo no me respondió y vi como Kagura pujaba la puerta para intentarla cerrar sin éxito, todo comenzaba a nublarse en mi cabeza y lo ultimo que vi fueron detenerse aquel ejercito que se abalanzaba sobre nosotras y una calidez que me arropaba y mucha luz que esparcía toda aquella horrible oscuridad. (Kagome)

"Kagome...Kagome... regresa"

Aquella voz era cálida y se sentía suave como la brisa que acaricia el rostro cada mañana, al abrir mis ojos, mi cuerpo ya no estaba tan adolorido; mis ojos visualizaron aquella misma luz que vi antes de caer inconsciente, era Kaede quien acariciaba tiernamente mi frente. (Kagome)

-Kaede: por fin regresaste con nosotros... dormiste por 2 días...

-Kagome: ¿Dónde estoy?

-Kaede: Volviste al palacio... Lograste sobrevivir, los ángeles dorados llegamos luego de que Hojo y Kouga nos informaron de la traición de Kagura... y fuimos a cerrar las puertas, ya no habia peligro de abandonar el palacio y que la tierra fuera consumida por los demonios, todo gracias a ti...

-Kagome: entonces están a salvo... es un alivio...

-Kaede: todos los ángeles dorados estuvimos hablando de lo que hiciste... y hemos decidido, que seas una mas de nuestro cónsul, serás un ángel de oro, cada uno de los 14 te brindara parte de su poder... tu serás el ángel numero 15...

Ese era el numero de Inuyasha, en la ultima junta que yo presencie el había sido el ultimo en llegar, y recuerdo que el señor Altrius estaba molesto porque no había llegado aun, luego recordé la historia de cómo Inuyasha había sido elegido ser un Dorado una historia similar a la que me ocurría en aquel momento. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Me van a cumplir la petición que yo elija, no es así?

-Kaede: así es, podrás regresar a tu cuerpo y olvidar todo lo ocurrido, estarás con tus seres queridos... Olvidaras el dolor que te ocasiona la desaparición de... aquel maravilloso joven... ahora descansa, mas tarde será la ceremonia...

Regresaría a casa, olvidaría todo lo que me había ocurrido, olvidaría aquel mundo, la batalla, los ángeles e incluso lo olvidaría a el, no quería eso. Quede dormida nuevamente, mis fuerzas regresaban rápidamente en aquella habitación, este ambiente era muy diferente al de aquel bosque que parecía devorarme por dentro; en la tarde Hojo apareció detrás de la puerta. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Adelante.

-Hojo: Bienvenida seas querida Kagome... hoy serás un ángel dorado...

-Kagome: así es. Ya me arregle y deseo ir ante los supremos...

-Hojo: con mucho gusto seré tu acompañante...

Ambos salimos de mi habitación y cuando llegue a la sala común todos bajaron su cabeza haciéndome reverencia, camine entre todos aquellos ángeles que parecían estar tan felices, pero yo estaba muerta por dentro; al entrar a la Gran sala los 14 ángeles dorados estaban frente a mi, todos se veían sabios y verdaderamente hermosos, los ángeles pintados en el techo se asomaban entre las nubes buscando el mejor puesto. (Kagome)

-Kaede: Hoy Este pequeño ángel Blanco dejara el color de la pureza y la iniciación para unirse a nuestro cónsul de ángeles dorados, en nombre de todos te damos las gracias y la bienvenida Kagome Higurashi...

-Kagome: Gracias mi señora, por el honor...

Todos los ángeles frente a mi comenzaron a brillar, la luz dorada iluminaba la habitación, y una especie de brillantina caía sobre mi, haciendo que mis alas desde la raíz fueran cambiando aquel blanco por un dorado intenso, la luz de mi cuerpo igualmente fue cambiando poco a poco, ya era parte de el cónsul de los Dorados, todos los ángeles comenzaron a aplaudir, Kaede se acerco a mi. (Kagome)

-Kaede: Te vamos a extrañar mi niña, estoy sumamente orgullosa de ti... cuando regreses de la tierra, te recibiremos como la gran heroína que eres...

-Kagome: de eso deseo hablar con usted mi señora...

-Kaede: ¿Qué ocurre?

-Kagome: sobre mi petición, yo no me quiero ir...

-Kaede: pero si te vas olvidaras lo ocurrido, vivirás con tu familia, borraras el recuerdo de Inuyasha...

-Kagome: Yo nunca lo voy a poder olvidar... seria arrancarme la mitad de la vida, además no quiero volver si el no está...

-Kaede: entonces que deseas?

-Kagome: no quiero regresar a mi cuerpo, yo lo que mas deseo es que Inuyasha vuelva al suyo... eso es lo que quiero... Mi petición para todos los dorados, es la restauración y la vida de mi querido Inuyasha...

Que vale mas? Tu vida o la del ser amado?, esta es la pregunta de miles de historias pasadas, yo encontré la respuesta; la vida del ser que amas siempre vale mas para ti que la tuya misma, si muere tu amor morirás de dolor con el, pero si mueres por el siempre estarás junto a el viéndolo como su ángel de la guarda. Esto es lo que yo deseaba, y así haría que fuera. (Kagome)


	26. Desiciones

Ángel de la Guarda XXVI

Hace ya muchas noches lejos de casa, lejos de los seres amados y durmiendo entre "extraños", si regresaba estaría entre amigos familia pero completamente vacía; aquellos rostros me miraban fijamente como un ladrón que pide por mil años perdón, tal ves no entendían lo que yo deseaba, tal vez no me supe explicar o simplemente no me deseaban entender. (Kagome)

-Kaede: ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

-Kagome: Pido la restauración y vida del alma de Inuyasha por la mía...

-Altrius: Eso es imposible!

-Kagome: ¿Por qué?

-Kaede: Vamos a calmarnos todos!... Mi niña no es así de fácil... Hojo por favor cierra la puerta, hay que hablar en privado...

Hojo me miro profundamente, como si admirara mi decisión, o tal vez le parecía estúpida al rechazar mi oportunidad de volver a la vida; pero en mi mente solo podía recordar aquel rostro que me hacia soñar. Hojo cerro las puertas quedando casi inmóvil atrás de la hermosa fuente atento a aquellas voces angelicales que se dirigían a mi. (Kagome)

-Altrius: Sabia que esta jovencita no sabría tomar buenas decisiones...

-Rocio: Yo creo que ella puede defenderse...

-Altrius: ¿Para que? Sabemos que es imposible regresar un alma de la nada!

-Rocio: Querida Kagome Higurashi... debes de pedir tu premio con lujo de detalles y además explicarnos el ¿por qué?

Aquella hermosa mujer hablaba tan sencillamente que hasta un sordo podría entender sus tiernas palabras; Kaede estaba sentada en la gran silla mientras yo buscaba las palabras para describir aquel ¿Por qué? Pero nunca llego nada a mi cabeza. (Kagome)

-Kaede: Vamos Kagome... explícanos tu decisión...

-Kagome: Pues yo quiero que regresen el alma de Inuyasha y que vaya a su cuerpo, para eliminar su culpa...

-Altrius: ¿Qué culpa? Explícate...

-Kagome: El corazón de Inuyasha se endureció luego de tantos amores perdidos y batallas llenas de dolor y perdidas; yo logre curar ese corazón, lo llene con toda mi alma todo lo que había dentro de mi se lo entregue a el, mis sueños, ilusiones, heridas, todo; pero nunca pude liberarlo de su culpa siempre pensó que todo lo ocurrido fue por un descuido suyo, pero al final su alma era humana y aquí todos en esta sala somos humanos de alguna manera...

-Altrius: eso no responde nuestra pregunta...

-Kagome: Pido que restauren el alma de Inuyasha, Porque sin el yo no se como vivir en paz, cada noche en mis sueños se revelara mi dolor y en la mañana seré hipócrita a mi corazón porque olvidare lo soñado... en la noche el ángel dorado y en la mañana la mortal, no quiero eso... además no deseo olvidarlo...y quiero que el regrese a su cuerpo porque no quiero que recuerde las peleas ni que no pudo cerrar con sus propias manos las puertas del destino.

-Kaede: creo entender tus razones Kagome...

-Altrius: das tu vida por la de el...

-Kagome: Lo siento mi señor... se que usted preferiría el que yo me fuera, pero me enamore, y antes de mi esta el y mi corazón...

-Altrius: yo no he dicho que deseo que te vayas, solo que no piensas en tu familia, solo piensas en ti...

-Kagome: Al contrario, no sabe como me desgarra el alma esta decisión, pero Inuyasha dio todo por mi, merece que yo haga lo mismo.

-Rocio: el amor es un gran sentimiento humano, y tienes razón Kagome, todos aquí de una u otra manera somos mortales...

-Kaede: Hablo por todo el cónsul dorado, tu petición será estudiada, puedes bajar a la tierra medítalo tu también.

-Kagome: Así lo haré mi señora...

Estaba algo aturdida de tantas preguntas, Altrius no era un mal hombre, todo lo contrario su experiencia daba para poner en duda mi decisión, por un minuto casi titubee, pero mi corazón me guió hacia la respuesta, Hojo caminaba a mi lado, llegue hasta el final de la sala común, y antes de pasar a la tierra Hojo me detuvo. (Kagome)

-Hojo: en dos horas juzgaran a Kagura, no vayas a faltar... debemos ser testigos...

-Kagome: Te pido perdón de una vez Hojo; pero la voy a defender... si no aceptan mi petición ella es mi consuelo...

-Hojo: no te entiendo...

-Kagome: Nadie a ganado aquí, el derrotar a Naraku fue la mayor derrota de mi vida, solo ella puede estar con el ser amado, porque tal vez a mi no me acepten mi petición.

-Hojo: Sino te lo aceptan es porque recuperar almas no es así nada mas, Inuyasha esta muriendo en el reino mortal y aquí ya desapareció... no hay nada de el, me entiendes...

-Kagome: Te equivocas, esa no es excusa...

Di media vuelta y sentí las sabanas aterciopeladas en mi rostro, y al abrir mis ojos estaba frente a mi madre, quien estaba dormida, ya la noche había caído, mi cuerpo seguía conectado, pero me veía realmente delgada y pálida; hacia mucho que no me levantaba de esa cama, mas de 6 meses, ya había perdido la cuenta, Zota no estaba, de seguro dormía en la casa de mi prima, me acerque hasta el sillón donde estaba mi madre y susurre a su oído. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Perdóname mama, por no regresar contigo pero me enamore, y he perdido ese amor y tengo que recuperarlo, el dio su vida por salvar mi alma yo debo de dar la mía por el, algún día me veras levantarme y llamarte mama nuevamente, pero esta muy lejos ese día.... sabes soy un ángel del mayor rango, tal vez y pueda cuidar a mi hermano...

"ese es mi trabajo"

-Kagome: ¡Rin!

-Rin: ¿Por qué lloras Kagome?

-Kagome: son muchas cosas... pero recuerdas cuando te pedí que cuidaras a mi hermanito?

-Rin: si lo recuerdo.. debo cuidarlo para que este muy bien!

-Kagome: Si... Yo no voy a poder regresar con el... pero quiero que le digas en sus sueños que lo quiero mucho y que lo extraño...

Me acerque a Rin y le di un beso en la mejilla, sentía ganas de llorar pero no habían mas lagrimas dentro de mi. (Kagome)

-Kagome: eso es para el... por favor dale mi recado...

-Rin: hoy no se lo daré porque esta con tu prima y allí esta seguro, entonces vine a cuidar tu cuerpo, para que no le pase nada malo, porque Zota se pondría muy triste...

-Kagome: Gracias Rin por cuidarme.... vendré cuando pueda...

-Rin: Espero que ahora que eres dorada no cambies tu forma de ser, los dorados son muy estrictos...

-Kagome: para ti siempre seré la misma mi niña... nos vemos... cuídate mucho.

Vi a mi madre y atravesé la puerta, llegando al cuarto de Inuyasha, sus cosas estaban allí, pero ya llenas de polvo, me senté sobre su cama, no sabia que hacia allí, no sabia donde estaba, sin el me sentía tan perdida, no encontraba el camino; recordé el día en que nos separaron, cuando le borraron la memoria y me llevaron ante el consejo; ahora yo era parte de aquel cruel cónsul de Ángeles que me habían alejado aquella vez de mi amor, y que nuevamente tenían en sus manos mi felicidad. (Kagome)

"Sabia que estarías aquí"

Aquella voz se dirigía afectuosamente a mi, al mirar a mi izquierda vi a Kouga parado junto a mi, viéndome fijamente. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No sabes cuanto me alegra el verte bien y a salvo...

-Kouga: Lo mismo digo mi señora...

-Kagome: No Kouga... La señora es Kaede... yo soy solo Kagome.

-Kouga: pero ahora eres un dorado...

-Kagome: ahora y siempre seré Kagome... te debo dar las gracias por mandar ayuda... no lo hubiéramos logrado de no ser por los dorados... y al mismo tiempo te pido disculpas porque hoy defenderé a Kagura en su juicio...

-Kouga: No me importa lo que ocurra con Kagura, nunca quise que fuera a la misión. Lo que me cuesta entender es que des tu vida por la de el...

-Kagome: entonces ya lo sabes...

-Kouga: Todas las almas saben de tu elección. Mi pregunta es ¿Por qué?

-Kagome: les he mentido a los superiores... no lo hago por Inuyasha, lo hago por mi; me da mucho miedo Kouga, tengo miedo de olvidarlo y miedo a no verlo mas; aunque yo viviera estaría muerta por dentro, no puedo renunciar a el... es como negar al aire, negar a Dios, e incluso negarme a mi...

-Kouga: Si te comprendo...

Mire a Kouga, estaba a mi lado pero parecía muy distante, se acerco hasta la ventana y mirando a las estrellas comenzó a hablarme de una manera que me rompía el corazón. (Kagome)

-Kouga: Cuando te vi por primera vez en el café, pude ver tu alma tan pura y blanca; sabia que llegarías a grandes cosas y yo deseaba estar contigo cuando esas cosas ocurrieran; pero luego me di cuenta que ya pertenecía tu corazón a otro, y por mas que luche para sacar ese sentimiento que tanto daño te hacia, no pude todo lo contrario, me di cuenta aquella noche en el baile que el también sufría al igual que tu...

-Kagome: Kouga, por favor discúlpame...

-Kouga: yo no te debo disculpar nada Kagome, tu discúlpame a mi, por intentar confundirte y por creer que podía mandar en tu corazón, sigo pensando que eres lo mas puro que he visto... y nunca te voy a retirar mi amistad. Te veo mas tarde en el juicio.

Así Kouga atravesó el cuarto muy despacio, yo no tenia palabra alguna en mi mente, finalmente desapareció en la puerta; nuevamente estaba sola entre mis recuerdos, si la respuesta era un no iba a morir de dolor y de soledad. Llego la hora del juicio, cuando llegue había una silla para mi en la gran mesa que se situaba en lo alto de las escaleras en la gran sala, Kagura estaba de pie frente a la mesa, Hojo y Kouga estaba a cada extremo de la sala y mientras nosotros los 15 Dorados decidíamos por ella. (Kagome)

-Kaede: Doy comienzo a este juicio, contra el arcángel negro Kagura...

-Altrius: Kagura, has traicionado a todos los ángeles en el momento que te colocaste de parte de Naraku, llevando a tus compañeros de equipo a una vil trampa en donde casi mueren luchando mientras tu huías, No tienes derecho a tu defensa ni a la piedad de nosotros los Dorados... Decidamos de una vez su castigo!

-Rocio: Somos ángeles y puedes pedirnos clemencia Kagura...

-Altrius: Deseas clemencia Kagura?

-Kagura: si señores pido su clemencia...

-Kaede: Muy bien la acusada ha pedido clemencia, tu castigo será el exilio, tus alas serán revocadas y tienes prohibido bajar a la tierra o regresar aquí...

-Kagome: No!

Los 14 supremos me miraban mientras bajaba y me colocaba frente a Kagura, no deseaba mas desapariciones, Kagura no duraría mucho afuera en el bosque. (Kagome)

-Kaede: ¿Qué ocurre Kagome?

-Kagome: No le arranquen sus alas, ni sus sueños, ni sus esperanzas; es que no lo ven? sino hubiera sido por ella, Lucifer me hubiera robado el alma; además es una excelente arcángel guardián, a su protegido nunca le ha pasado nada; ella debe seguir en su trabajo, prohíbanle subir hasta aquí, pero no la alejen de la tierra... yo la tomo bajo mi tutela...

-Hojo: sedo todos mis derechos como superior de Kagura a Kagome la nueva dorada...

-Kouga: No tengo ni un rasguño no veo por qué tanto castigo.

-Altrius: Les parece poco que casi gracias a ella todo el mundo mortal es consumido por el infierno?

-Kagura: Señores por favor piedad...

Kagura, se arrodillo y vi como en su mejilla derecha corría una lagrima, sabia que el castigo mas duro no era el vivir eternamente en el bosque, su peor castigo era alejarse de Sesshomaru. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Señores ustedes no creían en mi para la misión, y sin embargo pude lograrlo; denle una oportunidad, si me la dieron a mi ¿por qué no a ella?

-Kaede: Hablas con mucha sinceridad Kagome... Yo en nombre de todos los supremos Dorados absuelvo a Kagura de sus culpas; tienes prohibido regresar a este mundo por 200 años, la condena disminuirá según las buenas acciones que hagas en la tierra junto con tu protegido...

Kagura alzo la vista y miro con gran agradecimiento a Kaede quien sonreía placidamente, luego se levanto del suelo y me abrazo, salió corriendo de la sala; iba a encontrarse con su gran amor, algo que yo no podía hacer. (Kagome)

-Rocio: Grandes decisiones se han tomado hoy Kagome, y ya hemos pensado en tu petición...

-Altrius: en nombre de los 14 supremos te informo que tu petición ha sido aceptada; pero debes entregarnos algo propio de Inuyasha para poder renovar su alma... ¿Lo tienes?

En ese momento mi pecho se llenaba de felicidad, comencé a llorar de la emoción y recordé aquel ultimo beso que me dio Inuyasha. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Si lo tengo!... antes de desvanecerse Inuyasha me regalo una parte de su corazón y se que aun esta dentro de mi... lo puedo sentir; por favor tómenlo...

Los dorados me miraban fijamente; yo solo pensaba que pronto Inuyasha estaría junto a mi nuevamente, por un instante me fui de aquel mundo y llegue a mi pequeño mundo lleno de ilusiones y sueños; un mundo lleno amor y paz; un mundo lleno de Inuyasha. (Kagome)


	27. El ultimo Adios

Ángel de la Guarda XXVII

Miles de vueltas que da la vida, miles de sueños rotos en un mundo que los devora, tantos besos perdidos en el tiempo y recuerdos tan bien guardados que se olvidan; Pero si dos caminos se cruzan y se llegan a separar pueden pasar años y tal vez siglos pero en alguna vida se vuelven a encontrar. Mi petición había sido aceptada, y solo podía pensar que estaba a tan solo horas de volver a verlo; Kaede se acerco hasta mi muy suavemente. (Kagome)

-Kaede: Pero entiendes que aun lo suyo esta prohibido?

-Kagome: No es por estar con el mi señora, es el echo de saber que esta con bien y a salvo...

-Kaede: debo de recordarte que esta vez Inuyasha no estará completo Kagome, Tal vez el no recuerde ni siquiera en sus sueños, es decir te olvidara, no podrás remediarlo.... aun deseas que Inuyasha vuelva o prefieres volver a tu vida mortal?

-Kagome: prefiero saberlo vivo a llevarlo solo en mi corazón; se que no soy la destinada para el pero.... lo quiero con bien....

-Altrius: entonces lo que pediste será un hecho...

Kaede se coloco su mano en mi corazón y de pronto comencé a flotar y un circulo azul se dibujo rodeando mis pies, una luz me encerró y una brisa levantaba mis cabellos, al mirar a los 4 dorados pude ver como aquel viento no salía de aquella pared de luz; de repente sentí un dolor en el pecho; coloque mis manos apretando mi corazón y vi como una imagen de Inuyasha salía de mi y se compactaba en una pequeña esfera de luz, el dolor desapareció y caí arrodillada en el suelo, podía sentir que me faltaba algo. (Kagome)

-Kaede: ¿estas bien?

-Kagome: sacaron la fuerza que me dio de mi cuerpo ¿cierto?

-Kaede: es la única esencia que queda de el en este mundo....

-Kagome: hagan lo que deban hacer....

-Kaede: ahora bajare a la tierra.... eres una gran mujer Kagome... este acto de nobleza nunca antes había ocurrido aquí entre los Ángeles.

-Kagome: Talvez nunca había conocido usted un ángel enamorado mi señora...

Kaede tomo la esfera en sus manos, y salió de la Gran sala, la algarabía se había calmado y en mi pecho mi corazón se partía en dos, ¿habría echo bien? No regresaba con mi familia, ellos debían seguir en su eterna espera; Inuyasha estaba vivo pero sin recuerdo alguno de mi, esa noche en mi cuarto me quede sentada en la cama esperando a que llegara el día; aunque sabia que para mi no habría cambio alguno, pero el estaría vivo. (Kagome)

"Se puede?"

-Kagome: adelante...

"disculpa que te moleste a esta hora..."

-Kagome: eres mi amigo Kouga... nunca es una molestia el hablar contigo.

-Kouga: Ya Kaede regreso... Inuyasha volvió a la vida...

-Kagome: no se si hice bien Kouga...

-Kouga: que te dicta tu corazón?

-Kagome: la verdad... es que volvió a latir... pero mis pensamientos me muestras una triste y dura realidad, que nunca va a cambiar... el no me recuerda y por lo tanto no me quiere...

-Kouga: hay un poder divino Kagome que decide y cuida de todos nosotros, pero los seres humanos tenemos un poder que a veces sobre pasa al divino y ese es el amor; tu amor si es verdadero alcanzara para los dos...

-Kagome: ¿de que sirve? sino puedo verlo y mucho menos tenerlo...

-Kouga: muy pronto serán las 12.... ve a verlo, aun esta en el hospital, Kagura no te vera y tendrás la libertad de verlo...

-Kagome: Iría en contra de las reglas....

-Kouga: si hubiera sido lo contrario, estoy seguro que el te iría a ver... No pierdas esta oportunidad, una vez que le den de alta y vuelva a su casa, no podrás verlo...

Kouga me miraba fijamente, y yo no sabia si hacerle caso a mi corazón o a la razón, así que escuche a Kouga y salí de mi habitación dándole un beso en la mejilla a Kouga de agradecimiento, corrí por toda la sala común que ya estaba alumbrada por velas que flotaban alumbrándome el camino, pase por la capilla y las sabanas de seda me llevaron hasta el cuarto de recuperación de Inuyasha, los cables rodeaban su pecho, Kikyo dormía en el sofá junto a la cama; me acerque y sentí su respiración acerque mi oído a su pecho y sentí su corazón latir, parte de mi estaba dentro de el; toque su frente y entre a sus sueños, el mismo baile, el junto a Kikyo y yo entre la multitud, siendo alguien mas entre el montón. El sueño era el mismo Kikyo salía corriendo del baile y el se perdía en el oscuro bosque, solo bajo la luna y un ángel a su lado que dio su vida por la de el. (Kagome)

"Ya van muchas lunas en las que veo la misma escena..."

-Inuyasha: ¿quién eres?

Esa pregunta apretó mi pecho y desgarro mi corazón, pero debía insistir mi recuerdo no podía haberse borrado por completo. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Tal vez no me recuerdes... pero yo a ti si. Eres parte de mi y yo era parte de ti, éramos uno en dos cuerpos que se deseaban unir...

-Inuyasha: Estas equivocada, yo estoy enamorado de....

-Kagome: Kikyo... pero descubriste lo que te faltaba... en mi, yo soy aquello que perdiste Inuyasha... por favor recuérdame...

-Inuyasha: Como recordar a alguien a quien veo por primera vez?

-Kagome: Si todo lo que me decías y el amor que me prometiste era verdadero me recordaras... ¿cómo puedes olvidar ... olvidarme?

-Inuyasha: lo siento... pareces sincera pero no puedo recordarte.

-Kagome: Te hablo con el corazón en mis manos, me estas matando Inuyasha, Por favor mírame a los ojos y dime que sabes quien soy.... Por favor recuerda mi corazón el cual es tuyo desde la primera noche que te conocí...

Mis lagrimas corrieron por mi rostro y mis manos se apretaban fuertemente como deseando un milagro mas que iluminara mi esperanza pero en aquel instante entendí. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Talvez no era como yo creía que seria... el que estés aquí debería ser mi alivio pero yo lo que mas deseaba era que recordaras tus sentimientos; tal vez así es mejor, talvez así es como debe ser...

-Inuyasha: No te entiendo.... ¿eres un ángel o algo así?

-Kagome: Soy un ángel, tu ángel... no importa que tan lejos este de ti... yo siempre estoy contigo en alma y corazón Inuyasha, esto que siento por ti me ayudara a mantenerme en pie, y a llevarte conmigo por siempre... deseo que seas eternamente dichoso y que nunca falte la felicidad en tu vida; yo te estaré viendo desde arriba...

-Inuyasha: espera... ¿cómo te llamas?

-Kagome: El nombre no tiene importancia el sentimiento si.... Siempre te llevare conmigo Inuyasha nunca te voy a olvidar; nadie podrá entrar a mi vida... porque tu cerraste la puerta...

Tome entres mis manos aquel rostro que tanto había extrañado, y luego lo abrace, sabia que era el adiós; No era para mi aunque yo siempre seria de el. (Kagome)

-Kagome: siempre espere a mi príncipe azul y de pronto apareciste tu... Te tuve una vez y te perdí, ahora te vuelvo a perder pero esta vez no te recuperare..

-Inuyasha: no se que...

-Kagome: shhhhhh... no tienes porque hablar... Solo recuerda que si esa persona en verdad te ama, hará lo que sea por ti; el amor nos hace invencibles, así que nunca lo dejes morir...

-Inuyasha: Hablas tan bonito... siento que te conozco pero no me es familiar tu rostro...

-Kagome: cierra tus ojos.... dime que sientes....

-Inuyasha: no se porque pero mi corazón esta acelerado, tus manos y tu voz son tan.... cálidas...

-Kagome: recuerda esta seguridad Inuyasha; si me necesitas repite mi nombre yo estaré contigo, aunque tu no me puedas ver... Adiós Inuyasha gracias por haber hecho que este amor naciera dentro de mi...

Me levante y el apretaba mi mano, como si rogara que no me fuera, pero era tarde y yo tenia prohibido verlo, el seco mis ojos, y lo ultimo que vi esa noche fueron sus ojos llenos de confusión y de olvido; yo era una extraña para el, pero el era todo para mi. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Kagome… así me llamo, adiós y Gracias por existir Inuyasha...


	28. El milagro de Rin

Ángel de la Guarda XXVIII

Te vi y aquellos ojos eran familiares, tu voz era conocida pero no eras tú; y mientras volaba alejándome me dolía aquel último adiós que no significaba nada para ti; ¿Cuántas veces has dicho adiós? Muy pocas veces solo que no sabemos el significado de la palabra, un hasta luego no es un adiós, un adiós es para siempre es eterno es un hasta nunca, un hasta luego es un hasta mañana cualquiera; busca un recuerdo de una vez que hayas dicho adiós y veras que te has equivocado al utilizar esta palabra. Estaba en el cuarto de Inuyasha observándolo, tome el frasquito y lo deje a un lado de la cama, bese su frente y acariciando su rostro suavemente susurre a su oído. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Adiós…. Mí querido Inuyasha…

Me levante, me acerque hasta la puerta y me fui; llegue a la sala común donde Kouga aun me esperaba, intente secar mis lagrimas pero estas seguían rodando por mis mejillas. (Kagome)

-Kouga: No intentes detenerlas porque no podrás.

-Kagome: No se porque estoy llorando… Esto… esto era lo que yo deseaba.

-Kouga: ¿Estas segura?

-Kagome: Esta vivo ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-Kouga: Que te ame…

-Kagome: Yo sabia que eso no ocurriría… Yo entendí que me iba a olvidar.

-Kouga: Tu mente lo entendió Kagome, pero no tu corazón.

-Kagome: ¿Por qué será mi corazón tan testarudo?...

Kouga no dijo nada mas, solo me abrazo muy suavemente mientras yo desahogaba mi corazón en llanto; Comenzaba a aparecer el alba y una visita llego a la recamara de mi querido Inuyasha. (Kagome)

"Por fin llegue…"

Aquella pequeña se acerco hasta el cuerpo de Inuyasha y tocando su frente entro a sus sueños. (Kagome)

"¡Inuyasha!!"

-Inuyasha: Lo siento pero debo buscar a Kikyo, ella debe aceptar el compromiso…

"¿De que hablas?!!!... debes venir conmigo"

-Inuyasha: ¿Quién eres tu?... oye discúlpame pero estoy muy ocupado…

"¿No me reconoces? Soy Rin…"

-Inuyasha: Lo siento pero no te conozco…

-Rin: ¡Pero Inuyasha debes venir conmigo!... ¡Kagome no puede hacer nada pero tu si! Porque estas vivo!

-Inuyasha: esa tal Kagome ya vino…

-Rin: ¿esa tal?

-Inuyasha: Si ella vino, pero no me ayudo a encontrar a Kikyo…

-Rin: No la detuviste?.... ¿Que ocurre contigo?

-Inuyasha: ¿Tú también eres un ángel?

-Rin: no tienes memoria… reviviste… Inuyasha debes recordar!!

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué debo recordar?

-Rin: A todos nosotros… Mira estaba en el pasillo justo al frente del cuarto donde esta el cuerpo de Kagome, y escuche como los doctores que daban la ronda nocturna decían que tendrían que desconectar a la del cuarto 21… ese es el cuarto de Kagome si la desconectan morirá!

-Inuyasha: Pero la tal Kagome esta muerta, es un ángel ¿no?

-Rin: Esta en coma profundo, su accidente provoco graves heridas por lo que su alma fue expulsada de su cuerpo… No hay tiempo para esto, Debes viajar a la Capital e ir al hospital central, donde ella esta, y detener esto…

-Inuyasha: ¿Por qué debo de impedirlo? Los médicos saben lo que hacen, además ya esta muerta es un ángel no le va a afectar tanto…

-Rin: ¡¡ ¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO DESPUES QUE ELLA TE SALVO A TI?!!

-Inuyasha: ¿De que hablas niña?

-Rin: Tal vez no lo recuerdes pero Kagome dio su vida por ti… ¡¡Por tu culpa ella va a morir y tu no harás nada!!!! ; ¡Te odio Inuyasha! No mereces el amor de Kagome!!

-Inuyasha: ¿Cómo voy a estar enamorado de una muerta? , que además no conozco…

-Rin: si la conoces… se quieren, te enseño a querer; dejaste de ser el frío Inuyasha por ella, aprendiste a darle otra oportunidad a las personas con ella, salvaron al mundo juntos, esas son cosas que no se olvidan de la noche a la mañana… Por favor reacuérdala; ya va a amanecer, hoy le darán la noticia a la mama de Kagome…. Ella no podrá hacer nada.

-Inuyasha: ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? No la conozco…

-Rin: busca en tus recuerdos no pueden desaparecer eras el mayor ángel de Oro se que podrás recordarla…

-Inuyasha: Yo no estoy muerto, además ni alas no tengo en dado caso, si fuera un ángel las tendría…

-Rin: Yo confió en ti Inuyasha, se que no la abandonaras… por favor reacuérdala o ella va a morir. De seguro todos los Ángeles dorados estarán en el hospital… para confirmar la muerte de Kagome; por favor Inuyasha ¡RECUERDA!

Rin abrazo a Inuyasha en la cintura, y comenzó a llorar, el se arrodillo y la miro a la carita secando sus lagrimas, la miro fijamente y con mucha ternura Rin secaba sus mejillas y veía a Inuyasha con lagrimas aun en los ojos. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: desearía ayudarte, pero no se que…

"Mientras estés conmigo yo te protegeré…"

-Rin: ¿Qué dijiste?

-Inuyasha: Yo no hable...

"Yo siempre… estoy contigo… Ya olvidaste tus propias promesas?"

-Rin: esa voz… es tuya.

"No voy a quedar aquí encerrado en tu mente… es hora de salir"

En ese momento aquel sueño se torno absoluta oscuridad, y unas pequeñas luciérnagas comenzaban a caer reuniéndose todas en un solo lugar, como si un rompecabezas tomara forma; una silueta de un hombre apareció y aquella oscuridad desapareció con la luz dorada que brotaba de aquellas enormes alas, era Inuyasha los recuerdos de todas sus vidas en forma de ángel. (Kagome)

-Rin: eres tú…

-Inuyasha: yo estoy aquí… ¿Quién eres tú?

"Soy los recuerdos de todas tus vidas; yo soy un ángel Dorado y no voy a permitir que Kagome muera, después de haber dado su vida… por mi."

-Rin: ¡Inuyasha eres tú!

El ángel se poso frente al mortal, Rin se alejo y un circulo rojo se dibujaba alrededor de los dos; el ángel coloco sus manos en los hombros del mortal. (Kagome)

"Lo que has olvidado recordaras… y yo seré quien tome las decisiones, ya no estaré oculto en tu mente…"

Los cuerpos comenzaron a unirse, el mortal parecía algo asustado y confundido, una vez que termino la fusión, aquel cuerpo mortal tenía unas hermosas alas doradas; Rin se acerco, con una nueva luz de esperanza reflejada en sus pupilas; Inuyasha la miro y ella sonrió muy alegremente. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: esta vez no olvidare al despertarme pequeña Rin, voy a ser siempre yo el Dorado… avísale a Kagome lo que ocurre…

-Rin: ¡Si! Me alegro que volvieras…

Rin salio de aquel sueño que en parte era un trozo de la realidad; corrió hasta la puerta y se desvaneció llegando a la sala común pasando aquellas sabanas de ceda; golpeo las puertas de mi habitación, yo me levante y la deje entrar. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Qué Ocurre? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a mi hermano?

-Rin: No Zota esta bien; pero traigo malas noticias… ayer mientras todos dormían, los médicos de guardia dijeron que tendrías que desconectar a la mujer de la habitación 21, esa eres tu Kagome…

-Kagome: ¿Cuándo escuchaste eso?

-Rin: Ayer a las 12 de la noche, debes ir y avisarle a Kaede…

-Kagome: ya voy a cumplir un año desde que estoy en coma Rin, es lógico que se hayan dado por vencido, No le diremos esto a nadie hasta que ocurra, vamos tú y yo, debes estar al lado de mi hermano cuando pase…

-Rin: Pero morirás… no podrás regresar nunca a tu vida mortal…

-Kagome: Lo se. Pero… es mejor así…

Ambas salimos de mi habitación, ya iban a dar las 5 de la madrugada; nos dirigíamos al hospital a ver lo inevitable; toda la calma se vio interrumpida después de un grito, Inuyasha quedo sentado en la cama. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ¡Kagome!!!

-Kikyo: ¿Qué ocurre?

-Inuyasha: tengo que irme…

-Kikyo: ¿Para donde vas? Acabas de salir del coma, además debes de estar algunos días en la cama…

-Inuyasha: Mi cuerpo esta bien, es una recuperación extremadamente rápida…

Inuyasha vio a un lado de la cama el frasquito con el néctar de Kaede; se levanto de la cama, y comenzó a buscar unas ropas para cambiarse, Kikyo se levanto del sofá y el se paro al frente. (Kagome)

-Kikyo: ¿Cómo te puedes levantar?

-Inuyasha: Sal voy a cambiarme…

-Kikyo: No deberías salir…

-Inuyasha: No te pedí explicaciones ni permiso, sal que me voy a vestir…

-Kikyo: ¿Por qué me hablas así?... que te pasa? ¿Quién es Kagome?

-Inuyasha: Primero yo hablo así… segundo me pasa, que no quiero que estés aquí, y tercero es la mujer que amo… y debo decírselo…

-Kikyo: ¿Qué amas? Me dijiste que no tenías a nadie…

-Inuyasha: Ese que hablo no era yo, ahora te digo Kikyo que me perdiste el día que decidiste buscar tu sueño, una carta no es una despedida, un adiós frente a frente con un beso es una despedida; una carta para mi solo demuestra que lo nuestro para ti era tal frágil como esa hoja…. Si me hubieras hablado de tus aspiraciones te hubiera entendido… Aprendí lo que tanto había buscado por todas mis vidas y no me lo enseñaste tu… lo único que te pedía era amor, no supiste entender mi petición, ahora conozco ese sentimiento y no voy a perderlo… me cambiare en el baño…

Inuyasha entro al baño, y se cambio lo más rápido que pudo, al salir se encontró a Kikyo con lágrimas en los ojos, Sesshomaru había entrado por el alboroto, y se sorprendió al ver a Inuyasha listo para salir; Inuyasha tomo el frasco de la mesa, y miro a su hermano que estaba en la puerta. (Kagome)

-Sesshomaru: ¿Ya estas bien?

-Inuyasha: Mejor que nunca…

-Sesshomaru: No te mueres con nada verdad?...

-Inuyasha: mas viejo eres tú, te toca primero… Kagura… No se como tu traición fue perdonada, pero yo no te he perdonado…

-Sesshomaru: ¿La ves?...

-Kikyo: ¿Kagura?

Inuyasha vio a Sesshomaru y acentuó con la cabeza; Sesshomaru podía ver a los muertos, y vio las enormes alas doradas que salían de la espalda de Inuyasha quedándose atónito, solo se aparto de la puerta dejándolo pasar, Kagura siempre se mantuvo detrás de Sesshomaru sin entender como es que había sido vista. (Kagome)

-Medico: Señora Higurashi por favor saque al niño que debemos hablar…

Mi madre saco a Zota quien se sentó en la sala de espera, yo llegue junto Rin, le pedí que se quedara con el mientras yo entre en la habitación. (Kagome)

-Sra. Higurashi: No puede hacerlo!!, no tengo para pagar una clínica, por favor déme tiempo para reunir el dinero…

-Medico: Lo siento señora, pero ya va para un año que su hija sufrió el accidente, hemos hecho todo lo que este en nuestras manos, y su hija no responde, su cuerpo esta mas débil cada día, además de que necesitamos el cuarto para otros pacientes…

-Sra. Higurashi: Se lo ruego, déme tiempo para tener dinero reunido y pagar una clínica, no la deje morir sin seguir intentándolo… Por favor…

-Medico: Lo siento… esta tarde la desconectaremos, si deseas podemos dormirla aquí o puede llevársela y esperar lo inevitable…

Tras estas palabras, mi madre se desmorono en una silla, el medico coloco su mano en el hombro de ella y salio, con la cabeza hacia abajo; yo me quede de pie al lado de mi madre, quien lloraba sin consuelo, la abrace pero ella nunca iba a sentir mi abrazo de nuevo; al ver mi cuerpo me di cuenta de que ya no pertenecía a este mundo ahora seria un ángel dorado por siempre. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Espera Kagome…


	29. Angel de la guarda dulce compañia

Ángel de la Guarda XXIX

Los recuerdos siempre forman parte de nuestros sueños y de nuestra vida, siempre recordamos con cariño a los seres que no están con nosotros pero que no deseamos o no podemos olvidar; vivos y muertos, los momentos hermosos que se han vivido, las tristezas y la desesperanza que alguna vez se tuvieron, todo esto forma parte de nosotros y eso el tiempo lo puede cambiar; tampoco me atrevería a olvidar los sentimientos, en especial el que sentí cuando un ángel me toco dejándome ver lo bello de la vida y enseñándome una nueva forma de querer que nunca había conocido; gracias por estar en mi aunque te deba olvidar mi querido Inuyasha. Esta tarde el medico entro en la habitación 21, junto con una enfermera quien se sentó junto a mi madre. (Kagome)

-Medico: ¿Desea que la durmamos? O se la llevara?

-Sra. Higurashi: deseo… que despierte…

-Medico: creo que lo mejor es dormirla definitivamente señora Higurashi…

La enfermera se levanto y cerro la puerta, se acerco hasta mi quitando el suero de mi mano, yo seguía al lado de mi madre quien parecía ajena a todo lo que ocurría; no había razón para mantenerme conectada a aquel aparato que me dejaba respirar, mi cuerpo estaba muy delgado y pálido, mas que vivo estaba muerto, el medico hizo un ultimo chequeo pero el resultado era el mismo, ningún signo de mejora; la enfermera preparaba la aguja para que yo nunca mas despertara, y el doctor quitaba la mascarilla de oxigeno, y de pronto la puerta se abrió. (Kagome)

"¡¡No la desconecten!!"

-Enfermera: Señor no puede estar aquí…

Aquellas alas doradas resplandecían detrás de aquel cuerpo mortal, me miro a pesar de que nadie podía verme, sus ojos ya no estaban vacíos, su voz era la misma, y sus alas habían regresado, era el mismo hombre del que me enamore; no pude reaccionar, el se acerco al medico y le sostuvo la mano. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: No la desconecte… haremos un traslado, usted tendrá su habitación y ella mejorara en una clínica…

-Medico: ¿Quién es usted? Nunca lo había visto visitar a la paciente…

-Inuyasha: Usted lo que debe hacer es acelerar el traslado, nada mas…

-Medico: Señora Higurashi, ¿lo conoce?

Mi madre se levanto de la silla y miro a Inuyasha renovada en fe, sonriéndole mi madre seco sus mejillas. (Kagome)

-Sra. Higurashi: No… pero es un santo…

-Inuyasha: por favor quédese con Kagome, yo llamare a la clínica de mi seguro, yo correré con los gastos…

-Sra. Higurashi: ¿Por qué? No te conozco y haces todo esto…

-Inuyasha: No lo tome a mal, pero no es por usted… es por ella…

Inuyasha me veía fijamente, yo estaba detrás de mi madre llorando al saber que había regresado, regreso por mí, regreso para mí. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Ya regreso…

-Sra. Higurashi: le pagare… le juro que pagare es una promesa…

-Inuyasha: Mi señora, no me prometa nada… este es el pago de una deuda, su hija me salvo la vida señora… me salvo en mas de una forma… esto es poco en comparación con lo que hizo…

Tomo las manos de mi madre y las beso, sabia que esas palabras no eran solo para ella, también me las decía a mí; Inuyasha abrió la puerta y dejo que el medico y la enfermera salieran primero, dio una ultima mirada atrás y me toco tan suavemente tan solo con verme, y entendí que toda mi vida estuvo vivida a la mitad hasta que el llego. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Ya regreso…

-Sra. Higurashi: Gracias… dime ¿cual es tu nombre?

"Inuyasha, mi señora…"

Cerró la puerta, y mi madre se acerco hasta mi cuerpo, arrodillándose al lado de la cama. (Kagome)

-Sra. Higurashi: Ves Kagome mis ruegos fueron escuchados… no se que hayas hecho por ese joven, pero te esta pagando al parecer con la misma moneda… te mandaron un ángel mi amor y su nombre es Inuyasha…

Mas que un ángel era mi otra mitad hecha persona, los papeles se habían invertido ahora yo era su protegida e Inuyasha era mi ángel de la guarda. Zota entro al cuarto y mi madre lo abrazo, junto a el llego Rin quien sonreía picadamente. (Kagome)

-Rin: Sabia que llegaría…

-Kagome: Gracias Rin… no por haber salvado mi cuerpo, sino por habérmelo devuelto…

Me arrodille y la abrace, esta niña había logrado lo que yo o pude, devolverle sus alas a Inuyasha, ella me abrazo con sus pequeños brazos y me dio un beso en la mejilla. (Kagome)

-Rin: Yo creo que tú mereces ser feliz…

-Kagome: Sabes tus padres estarán orgullosos cuando vuelvas a su lado…

Después de un rato Inuyasha llego hasta la puerta de la habitación, hizo señas a mi madre para que saliera, Zota la siguió y a su lado siempre estaba Rin. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Vaya a recepción, necesitan los datos de Kagome…

-Sra. Higurashi: gracias hijo… vamos Zota, tu hermana quedara con su guardián…

Los tres se fueron, mi madre, Zota y Rin, ella abrazo a Inuyasha, y el sonrió, dándole las gracias moviendo sus labios, luego ella corrió tras Zota, Inuyasha se acerco hasta mi cuerpo, tocando mi frente, yo estaba parada al pie de la cama y el a un lado, viendo el rostro pálido de mi cuerpo. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Estas muy delgada…

-Kagome: Aun tienes tus poderes para ver a los Ángeles… y puedo ver tus alas…

-Inuyasha: Tome posesión completa de mi cuerpo mortal… ¿Por qué decidiste darme vida a pesar de que pudiste volver a tu cuerpo?

-Kagome: porque… no hay vida sin ti… no hay sueños sin ti… no hay luz si no estas…

-Inuyasha: de todas formas no debiste hacerlo…

Inuyasha no me veía; solo miraba el rostro de mi cuerpo, y entendí que solo simulaba, estaba prohibido que nos acercáramos. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Yo… no me arrepiento…

-Inuyasha: Pero yo si… que no ves… no se como devolverte a tu cuerpo… por poco estuve a punto de perderte, otra vez…

-Kagome: Yo te perdí… eso me destrozo Inuyasha…. Deseaba verte respirar, soñar incluso amar aunque no fuera a mi…

-Inuyasha: eso nunca va a pasar Kagome…

Se acerco hasta mi cuerpo quitando la mascara de oxigeno, lo beso en los labios y yo sentí la calidez de aquel beso; antes de colocar la mascara tomo de su bolsillo aquel frasquito que yo había dejado anoche al lado de su cama, lo coloco en la boca del cuerpo y levanto un poco el cuello para que lo tomara; coloco suavemente la mascarilla, pero aun no me veía a la cara. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: esto ayudara a reponerte… esta noche entra a mis sueño, no importa que nos descubran…

-Kagome: allí estaré…

-Inuyasha: esta noche no estaré buscando a Kikyo, te estaré buscando a ti… sino llegas se volverá pesadilla…

Mi madre, llego y hablo con el sobre el traslado, estaba todo listo. Esa noche se llevaron mi cuerpo a una clínica allí mismo en la capital; Inuyasha se despidió pero antes de salir mi madre lo detuvo. (Kagome)

-Sra. Higurashi: Puedes venir cuando gustes hijo…

-Inuyasha: No puedo volver… yo seguiré pagando la clínica, por ello debo regresar a mi trabajo, pero le aseguro que sabrá nuevamente de mi… el destino de su hija esta enlazado con el mío señora…

-Sra. Higurashi: Doy gracias a dios por ello… cuando despierte ella te buscara…

-Inuyasha: No lo creo… hasta pronto…

No entendí las palabras de Inuyasha, ¿Por qué no podía regresar a verme?; no pude acompañarlo en el viaje en su auto, podría vernos alguno de los dorados, mi madre rezo esa noche en la capilla de la clínica, me acerque a Rin y le sonreí, pasaban de las 12 de la noche, y decidí ir a su encuentro, las sabanas de ceda siempre llegaban al destino pensado. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Mi querido Inuyasha…

Estaba dormido con la cara a un lado, me acerque y me hice visible, me acosté a su lado lo abrace y toque su frente, este sueño era diferente, no buscaba a Kikyo, me esperaba a mi llevaba su traje de ángel, con su espada en la espalda y sus alas resplandecientes color oro. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Pensé que no vendrías…

-Kagome: verán mi cuerpo al lado del tuyo…

-Inuyasha: hay tiempo para decirte lo que pienso.

Inuyasha se acerco hasta mi, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, cerré mis ojos que estaban llenos de esperanza y me entregue a aquel beso de ilusión, aquel sueño se convirtió en un cielo y nosotros estábamos en la cima de una montaña tapada por nubes. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: quiero… volar una vez más contigo…

Extendió su mano, y juntos caímos por el risco de aquella imponente montaña; abrimos las alas y una brisa calida dejo elevarnos; las estrellas eran innumerables y las nubes de algodón se deshacían al tocarlas; Inuyasha sonreía y para mi su felicidad era la mía, en aquel pequeño instante en que su mano apretó la mía con fuerza me sentí completa y dichosa; en aquel sueño todo me parecía posible, y así lo era, Inuyasha se detuvo sobre una de las nubes, esta era nuestro suelo mientras que debajo de mi las nubes paseaban y la luna casi se podía tocar. (Kagome)

-Kagome: No quiero despertar…

-Inuyasha: mira la luna Kagome, es llena…

-Kagome: es muy hermosa…

-Inuyasha: como esto que sentimos… la luna aparece y desaparece Kagome, así es nuestro amor, aparece y desaparece ante los ojos de los demás pero tu y yo sabemos que siempre esta allí creciendo para convertirse en luna llena… nunca te voy a dejar de querer.

Inuyasha me abrazo, y supe que algo pasaba; lo abrase con fuerza y me arme de valor para saber que ocurría, porque sabía que lo que ocurría era nada más un sueño. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? Se que no me trajiste aquí solo para estar conmigo, te despediste en el hospital, ¿Por qué ya no quieres ir a verme?

-Inuyasha: hay una forma de que regreses, pero olvidaras al revivir… me olvidaras.

-Kagome: yo no quiero olvidarte… no lo haré…

-Inuyasha: sino regresas a la vida esto nunca podrá ser, allá afuera deben estar los 14 dorados para llevarte… si cambias tus alas de oro por las blancas, tienes el derecho de intentar regresar, le di a tu cuerpo el néctar de Kaede, seguro te aceptara…

-Kagome: como blanca no podré recordar, quiero entrar a mi cuerpo como dorada para poder recordar todo… así como lo hiciste tu.

-Inuyasha: Un rango mayor al del ángel blanco no tiene derecho a regresar a la vida mortal, su alma queda a servicios de la señora Kaede, hasta que un acto de valor y desinterés le de la oportunidad de pedir un deseo, como ocurrió conmigo y contigo, yo desee vivir para olvidar el horror de la humanidad y tu deseaste que yo regresara… eso no se repetirá, pero si entregas tus alas puedes intentar volver… es como una segunda oportunidad…

-Kagome: ¡NO! ¡Te olvidare! No quiero que eso ocurra….

-Inuyasha: yo no te abandonare… yo haré que el amor renazca en ti como la luna llena…

-Kagome: ¿Y sino lo logras?... entonces ¿Qué?

-Inuyasha: no importa que tanto puedas olvidar lo que importa es cuantos recuerdos y momentos estés preparada para hacer y para vivir conmigo… no recordaras este amor, pero haré que nazca algo nuevo en ti…

Comencé a llorar y lo bese con el alma en un hilo tan delgado y tan frágil como el cristal; entendí su despedida del hospital y sus palabras "quiero… volar una vez más contigo…", eran tantas veces las que nos habíamos despedido, que deseaba creer que esta era solo una mas, y que pronto estaríamos juntos otra vez. Al salir del sueño Inuyasha podía verme, mi tristeza ahogaba mi corazón, no podía hablar solo quería sentir su respiración cerca de mi, me abrigo con sus sabanas el se recostó de la cabecera de la cama y yo me refugie en su pecho. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: ya vienen… yo te encontrare Kagome…

-Kagome: Te esperare… siempre seré para ti…

"Esta prohibida esta relación…"

-Inuyasha: Yo la llame mi señora Kaede…

-Kaede: veo que recuperaste tu vida… y tus recuerdos…

-Inuyasha: así es señora… Kagome debe decirle algo mi señora…

Mire a Kaede, a Altrius y a Hojo luego busque la mirada de Inuyasha, negaba con mi cabeza pero el tenia tanta esperanza en su mirada, seco mis lágrimas, me beso y luego se levanto de la cama. (Kagome)

-Kagome: mi señora deseo… entregarle mis alas de oro y que me devuelva las blancas…

-Kaede: ¿Cómo has dicho?

-Kagome: Lo que ha escuchado mi señora… deseo mis alas blancas para intentar una vez mas regresar a mi cuerpo…

-Hojo: Ya lo has decidido?

-Kagome: si…

-Kaede: con las alas blancas no puedes recordar una vez entres a tu cuerpo… deberás morir para volver a ser un ángel y así recordar…

-Kagome: es lo que mas me duele señora… pero el amor entre ángeles y mortales esta prohibido… y mi ángel me ha dicho que aunque lo olvide el me volverá a enseñar a volar…

-Altrius: si es tu última palabra así será…

Altrius alzo sus manos y de mis alas salían unos hilos dorados que parecían descoser mis alas frente a mí, poco a poco quedaron blancas, inmediatamente escuche que mi propia voz me llamaba por mi nombre, mi cuerpo solicitaba la presencia de su alma, me arrodille en la cama y abrace a Inuyasha, comenzaba a amanecer, Inuyasha y yo quedamos frente a frente tomados de manos, y antes de darnos el ultimo beso, mi alma comenzó a desvanecerse. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Te amo Inuyasha…

"¡Doctor esta reaccionando!"

La luz del amanecer llegaba a aquella habitación por la ventana, mi madre estaba tomando mi mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mi hermano había salido gritando y yo me sentía muy débil, pero en mi boca había un sabor muy dulce como el de la miel. (Kagome)

-Sra. Higurashi: Gracias a dios has despertado después de ese sueño tan largo…

No podía hablar, hacia mucho tiempo que no usaba alguno de mis músculos, el Doctor entro, y escuche como le decía a mi madre que era prácticamente un milagro, se iba a cumplir el año de haber estado en coma, y yo solo recuerdo aquellos faros que se acercaban a mi, era mi ultimo recuerdo. (Kagome)

-Zota: hermana no sabes cuanto me alegro que estés bien…

-Sra. Higurashi: No intentes hablar cariño, debes esperar un tiempo, pero veras que todo será como antes, las terapias te harán bien… y volveremos a casa…

Tal como había dicho aquella vez mi madre, las terapias me ayudaron a recobrar mi fuerza, cada día mejoraba ya podía sentir mis dedos incluso podía levantarme, una tarde mi madre estaba sentada en el sofá muy pensativa. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Qué ocurre mama?

-Sra. Higurashi: no puedo localizarlo…

-Kagome: ¿A quien?

-Sra. Higurashi: al joven que esta pagando todo esto, me dijo que te buscaría pero ya ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que lo vi, me dijo que esta era una forma de pagar la deuda que tenia contigo…

-Kagome: a mi nadie me debe dinero… ¿Cómo se llama?

-Sra. Higurashi: es un joven que parece un ángel… se llama Inuyasha…

-Kagome: ¿Inuyasha?............ No conozco a nadie con ese nombre mama…

-Sra. Higurashi: seguro que cuando lo veas te acordaras de el…

Aquel nombre era vacío para mi, un hombre bueno se hacia cargo de los gastos de la clínica, pero no sabíamos nada de el, siquiera de donde era, al momento de darme de alta, nos fuimos a la casa, estaba muy sucia, pero al limpiarla era nuevamente mi hogar, Miroku y Sango se habían enterado del accidente, por esto Miroku no me boto del trabajo y también porque Sango le pidió que me diera mi puesto y mi vida fue la misma como siempre. Mi primer día de trabajo luego de casi un año de falta, me toco abrir el café, y como siempre Sango llegaba tarde, la campanita de la entrada sonó y un joven de cabellos color plata se sentó en una de las mesas. (Kagome)

-Kagome: Bienvenido ¿Qué desea?

"Un con leche grande unas rosquillas y pide tu lo que desees…"

-Kagome: ¿Cómo?

"Te invito el desayuno…"

-Kagome: No es necesario señor…. Yo comeré luego…

"es mi regalo de bienvenida para ti…"

Este joven tenia una luz tan hermosa cuando se fijaba en mi, me hacia sonrojar sin saber porque yo seguí el juego, luego del desayuno hablamos un rato hasta que llegaron mas clientes, cuando se iba Salí del mostrador y lo detuve. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Cuál es su nombre?

"Inuyasha…"

No tuve palabras siquiera para decir gracias, se monto en su carro y se coloco unos lentes oscuros, al partir solo levante mi mano para despedirlo; Cada mañana era lo mismo, Inuyasha me brindaba el desayuno y se iba. (Kagome)

-Kagome: ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso por mi?... me salvaste la vida, mi madre me contó todo…

-Inuyasha: Tú Kagome, me has salvado más de una vez, era mi forma de pagártelo…

-Kagome: Yo nunca he hecho algo por usted…

-Inuyasha: en este momento estas de nuevo rescatándome con esa magia que llevas en tu mirada… yo quiero escribir una nueva historia contigo…

Poco a poco sentía un sobresalto cada vez que lo veía llegar al café, 2 meses pasaron y el siempre iba a verme, poco a poco me fui enamorando y el me correspondía abiertamente desde el primer día que lo vi supe que algo escondía detrás de su mirada, detrás de aquel brillo dorado detrás de sus ojos, todas las tarde paseamos por la playa y me cuenta historias de ángeles y demonios. (Kagome)

-Inuyasha: Cuando este cuerpo deje de respirar aun cuando nuestras almas salgan de nuestros cuerpo, seguiremos junto Kagome… este amor ya se ha transformado en luna llena…

Siempre hay leyendas de héroes y villanos, de princesas y dragones; yo vivo una historia de luz y oscuridad de ángeles y demonios; nunca en mi vida deje de rezar luego del accidente, Inuyasha me dijo que siempre rezara a mi ángel protector, porque el nunca me dejaría sola; ya que además de nosotros y de nuestros seres queridos que nos ayudan y nos enseñan cada día como mantener viva nuestra luz interior, existen los terceros aquellos que nunca te abandonan y a quienes nunca debes olvidar, aquellos que te cuidan a pesar de toda oscuridad...........Ángel de la guarda dulce compañía, no me desampares ni en la noche ni en el día porque entonces yo me perdería.....Amén. (Kagome)

"No importa que tanto puedas olvidar, lo que importa es cuantos recuerdos y momentos estés preparado para hacer y para vivir"

FIN


End file.
